More Than Familiar
by grenouille7777
Summary: While searching the Black Library for something to destroy Riddle, Harry is led by his oldest, dearest friend to an ancient tome. After reading it, their lives are further linked and forever changed. Very unusual pairing.
1. Chapter 1

More Than Familiar

by

grenouille

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything that's recognizable belongs to JKR and those she has blessed with millions of Dollars, Pounds, Euros, Rupees, Rubles, Lira, Marks, Pesos, Yen (well, you get the idea) from her efforts.

**A/N: **I was starting to read a perfectly good harem fic when this rabid little bunny came jumping in and wouldn't leave well enough alone. What was really frustrating is that the idea had absolutely nothing in common with what I was reading (think apples and freight trains). Thanks must be given to Herman Tumbleweed for all his help in making this readable and canoncansodoff for ideas to help develop it further.

Chapter One

Harry Potter was on a mission. Ever since finally returning to Grimmauld Place, after another few weeks with the relatives from hell, he had buried himself in the Black Family Library studying the old, dark tomes trying to find a way to rid the world of the bastard that was overshadowing his life. Well, one of the bastards, anyway. Tom "I-Cum-While-Casting-Crucio" Riddle, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, had just cost him another link to his family. And Harry was pissed. He no longer cared what it took to rid the world of that... that **thing.** Light, grey, or dark magic: the now 16 year old wizard was going to avenge Sirius, his mum, his dad, and all the others that son of a bitch took from their families, no matter what it took. Well, within reason, anyway.

Slamming closed the book in front of him, the raven-haired young man sighed deeply. He'd already spent a week searching through the dusty books and had found nothing he could use, or at least nothing he would be willing to. Some things are just too dark and/or disgusting to even consider. Leaning back and closing his eyes, he rolled his head around, trying to relax the tension in his neck muscles.

A loud**thump** in front of him causedHarry's eyes to snap open and track to the source of the noise. He saw Hedwig, his snowy owl familiar, perched across the table from him on a particularly dusty and ratty old tome. With a raised eyebrow and a soft chuckle, he addressed his dearest friend. "What's that you've got there, girl? Are you trying to help me with my research?" A series of quiet whistles and barks came from the bird which her master somehow knew meant, "_Of course I am, you goof. I want this done as badly as you do_." With another soft bark, Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder, nipped lightly at his ear, then returned to the book across the table, her meaning clear.

"Okay Hedwig," Harry slowly shook his head as he responded to the now even more excited owl. "I can take a hint. You're so smart, it's kinda scary sometimes, you know? Sometimes I almost think you're human." Getting up and walking around the table, he stopped and stroked his avian friend for a few moments before picking up the slim volume. His expression went from relaxed to thoroughly confused in a heartbeat as he took in the faded title of the obviously centuries old book. The now completely befuddled young wizard turned to his companion, "Animajicks Moste Darke? I dunno, Hed…." A sharp series of clicks and barks indicated her response of, "_Shut up, sit down, and read it. Now!_"

"Alright, alright. I'll read it. Sheeshe." Harry returned to his chair and opened the book. "You know, you're getting as bad as Hermione." With a sharp whistle, Hedwig hopped up to settle on his shoulder and nestled in as if to supervise his studies, or to read with him; he wasn't sure which.

Despite his initial misgivings, Harry soon found himself engrossed in the book, his struggles with the archaic language aside. "_Who knew there were so many ways to fuck with an Animagus or a magical creature?" _He thought_. "And all this stuff that requires an animal sacrifice? Shit, there's even a way to forcibly bind a phoenix. I wonder if the old bastard knows this one and used it on Fawkes? I really can't see him as being __**Light**__ enough to have one. Maybe at one time he was, but now? Hey, what's this?"_ Harry sat up suddenly, nearly toppling Hedwig from where she was dozing on his shoulder. He read the next chapter title out loud: "Locking the Beast: How to Prevent the Return to Human Form."

At this, Hedwig hopped to the table and turned to face her human, chattering away madly. "I know, Hed, I know, keep reading," he sighed. This didn't mollify the agitated raptor at all. She jumped to the boy's forearm and nipped at his fingers, then to the book and back again, all the while chattering away.

Harry returned to the book with part of his mind still on the actions of his friend. As he read the chapter, a horrible thought came to mind. "_No. It can't be. I know she's smart and __**seems**__ to understand what I say, but..." _Stopping his musings, Harry looked up and locked eyes with his familiar. "Hedwig," he started, then hesitated, thinking "_I must be out of my fucking mind."_ "Hedwig, do you understand **everything** I say?" Hedwig stood still and slowly nodded her head.

Harry gulped and swallowed a couple of times in shock. "H-Hedwig, c-can we try a couple of ex-experiments?" Another deliberate nod. "O-Okay, girl, uh, let's, er, try something to see if you really do understand me." A nod. "Yeah, uh, how about you, um, jeeze, Hedwig, the only things I can come up with are… are sorta demeaning. Is that okay?" Hedwig again nodded and added a gentle woof as if to say, "_I trust you, Harry_."

"Okay. Let's see if you really do understand me. Can, er, could you fly up to the third bookshelf from the right, land on it, then, um, go to the window, er, damn, Hed, I'm sorry, then just fly back and, uh, land on my head?"

No sooner had he finished, than Hedwig was following his instructions exactly. After doing a little owl dance on his head, which made his terminally messy hair even worse, Hedwig fluttered down to the book on the table and gently placed one claw on the right-hand page as if to turn it, locking her amber eyes with Harry's deep green ones.

The awe-struck teen absently ran a hand through his well mussed hair and silently reached for the book, turned the page, and resumed his study. After finishing the chapter, Harry, running a hand once again through his messy hair, returned his gaze to Hedwig, and asked, "Did this happen to you?" Again, the now familiar nod. "And you want me to try the reversal?" Nod. Harry furrowed his brows, deep in thought. "Hedwig, do you **know** what's in this book?" Nod. "Why do I get the feeling that you've **read** this book before?" Nod. "Be-before you were...?" Nod.

Harry cocked his head sideways as he came to a sudden realization. "That's why nearly every time I've ever been in here, even last year, you were here, too. You were hoping to find a way to get me to see this book once you realized it was here." Nod. Click of her beak. He looked at his friend again, "Why didn't you bring this sooner, last summer even." She answered with a long chatter of her various sounds, the meaning of which he was unsure this time. He slowly shook his head, deciding it wasn't that important right now.

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to come to grips with the new drama that Fate had dropped in his lap. "_Shit, Shit, Shit!_" His mind chanted. Then he asked himself,"_Why does this sorta shit always happen to me?"_

His conscience answered,_ "But I __**have**__ to do something. If this is true, I can't leave her this way. She's always been there for me; always been my friend. I love her as much as, if not more than__**,**__ most of my human friends."_

His mind retorted with,_ "But what if I'm wrong? Or if I screw it up? Or if I'm just LOSING MY FUCKING MIND!"_ Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then stood and started pacing the room, still deep in his swirling thoughts.

Hedwig kept her golden eyes on her companion while he wrestled with his latest dilemma. The familiar knew her wizard, and knew it would be hard for him. But her heart also knew that he'd do the right thing. That's why she had tried so hard to reveal herself to him. That's why Hedwig had bound herself to him as his familiar the summer his relatives had made his room into a cage, and why her love for him kept growing all this time. The beautiful owl knew that he loved her, too, but didn't know how that would translate to her human self. Hedwig also didn't know what would happen with the familiar bond if she were restored to human form. It was a risk the owl was willing to take when the familiar bond was formed with him, but now she was afraid. For both of them.

Harry finally stopped pacing and turned back to his companion whom he was now having difficulty thinking of as his owl. "I don't know if I can do this, Hedwig. I think I need some help." Hedwig shook her head negatively. "Maybe Dumble...." Hedwig shook her head again and let off a string of woofs, clicks, whistles, and chatters that clearly indicated how poorly she thought about that idea. "Okay, okay, you're right. Bad idea. How about Hermione?" Hedwig again shook her head.

"Well, if I had any doubts before, after this conversation, they're gone. The way you've been responding to everything I've said has proven it to me. Where's that damned book. Let's see again how to change you back." As he returned to his chair and sat down with the book, he looked over at Hedwig and said with a cheeky grin, "Well, are you going to join me, love? I suspect that you'll understand it better than I will and hopefully we'll be able to find a way for you to explain it to me."

oOoOo

Two days later, they were ready. After more research and painstakingly copying runes on the floor of the attic, all that was left to do was for Hedwig and Harry to stand in the newly drawn ritual circle while he performed the blood sharing as he said a long incantation.

Harry was really quite nervous about the whole thing. Over the last two days, he and Hedwig had improved upon their unique form of communication and he had learned quite a bit about his long-time friend. Mainly that she was smart, scary smart. Even in her owl form (he refused to think of her as just an owl any longer, as he had realized she wasn't) she understood everything they needed to do better than he did. She was somehow able to show him the few mistakes he'd made in the rune-scheme surrounding the circle and to help him correct them.

_"__Of course,"_ he thought,_ "being able to get a, ahem, __**bird's-eye view**__ certainly helped._ _Merlin, I hope I don't fuck this up. She's been such an important part of my life, but now she seems even more important. I already couldn't have handled losing her, but now, with her becoming human again... it would be devastating. Especially if it's because I did something wrong. I loved her as my owl, but now... it's so much more. I wonder..."_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a quiet click in his ear and the feeling of soft feathers against his cheek. The young man watched as Hedwig hopped off of his shoulder, glided to the centre of the circle and gave him a look that clearly said, _"It's time."_

"You're right, Hedwig, it **is** time; let's do it," Harry said resignedly. He sat on the floor next to her and slowly stroked her feathers in the way he'd learned she liked the best. Despite his seeming acceptance, he still felt he needed to say, "You know, love, that this may not work. In fact, it may be... fatal. Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want **me** to do this."

In response, Hedwig jumped on to Harry's lap and nuzzled her face into his chest, all the while making the gentle chattering sounds that she'd learned relaxed him the most. She knew in her heart that Harry could and would do this. She also knew that she wanted, no, needed **him **to do this. No one else but her Harry. She wasn't entirely sure why that was, but suspected it had to do with their familiar bond.

The nervous wizard gently placed his friend in the centre of the circle and stood up, firmly holding his wand. "Okay, Hedwig, this your last chance to come to your senses...." She interrupted him with a sharp woof which quite obviously meant, _"Knock that shit off, and get on with it!"_

Laughing nervously, Harry softly told her, "Okay, but Hedwig; if this doesn't work, remember that I love you. You've been my closest friend, and at times my only friend." A lone tear escaped one eye, as the powerful young man checked their positions in the circle, pointed his wand at his closest friend, and began the ritual that would change both of their lives.

oOoOo

"Ermmgh," Harry groaned as he came back to consciousness. "_How'd I get hit by the Knight Bus when I haven't left the house in almost two weeks? Fuck, I hurt." _

He suddenly became alert as soft hands stroked his face and a gentle, lilting voice whispered in his ear, "Oh, my Harry, you're alright. I was so worried. But you did it, just as I knew you would. Thank you, my Harry. Thank you."

He realized his head was cradled in a soft lap and as he sat up he was drawn into a hug by a slender young woman. After a few moments, he drew back to see a lovely delicate face surrounded by long white-blonde hair. But it was the eyes that fascinated him. The deep hazel eyes that locked onto his in such a familiar way told him everything he needed to know. "Hedwig?" he asked. She smiled, gave him a single nod of her head, and then kissed him.

The often overly moral wizard hesitated for only a moment before becoming totally consumed by the kiss. It wasn't anything like he'd ever expected a kiss to be, and certainly not like the one with Cho had been. It was more than a meeting of a boy and a girl, or even a man and a woman; it was more like a sharing of hearts and souls. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, panting heavily. "Sorry," they both began, and then laughed

The now fully human owl Animagus placed a slim hand over Harry's mouth. "Please, Harry, let me go first," her hand falling down to lie softly against his chest. "Thank you for what you did for me. I'll never be able to repay you. I've been locked in that form for so many years, that I nearly lost count." As he started to reply, she again shushed him with her soft hand on his mouth. "Please, let me finish. But first, could you transfigure something for us to sit on? And maybe something to drink?"

Harry picked his wand up from the floor next to him and with a few swishes and flicks transfigured a comfortable loveseat and a low coffee table from some of the rubbish on the floor, and then summoned some butterbeer. When he finished, he held out his hand and helped his former familiar to her feet. He took a long look, amazed at her beautiful human form. "_Makes sense, really,"_he thought._ "She was beautiful as an owl, why wouldn't she be equally as attractive as a human?"_

The human Hedwig was slightly above average height, with a slender, delicate build which seemed to hide an underlying strength, and appeared to be about seventeen. Her hair was waist-length and reminded him of the feathers she'd had as an owl. Fair skin with an almost china doll quality and soft facial features,again reminded him of who she was when he met her in Diagon Alley. Hedwig smiled, and removed her somewhat worn Hogwarts robes trimmed in Ravenclaw colours to show a rather dated Muggle blouse and skirt, revealing modest, but firm up-thrusting breasts and an arse to die for. Not to mention her long, firm legs. With a shy smile, Hedwig led him to the loveseat, sat him down, and then sat close to him as if afraid to let him go.

"I guess you're pleasantly surprised at my appearance?" She giggled, as he nodded and blushed slightly. A hint of a Scottish brogue was noticeable in her voice. "I had hoped so, but there are some things I need to tell you and I hope you'll be as happy about them as I am. While you were unconscious because of some odd magical backlash from the ritual – don't worry, it was only half an hour or so – I had time to think and analyze some things. First of all, I seem to still have my magic and all of my abilities." Suddenly there was a snowy owl next to Harry, but a moment later, the young woman had returned. "Next, I was looking at Animajicks Moste Darke again and found a variation of the ritual which restored me that can help you achieve your form without going through all of the nonsense that's taught about it. We can do it sometime in the next few days, if you wish. The only reason it's considered dark is the bloodletting part, which, as you know, is minimal. In fact, the only differences are a couple of minor changes in the rune scheme, a slightly altered incantation, and that the caster must be an Animagus." Harry tried to respond, but couldn't as he was so astounded at how familiar his friend was.

"Now, for the more serious part. I, uh," she lowered her eyes, "I can still feel our familiar bond. I… I'm not certain why, but it's still there. For myself, I find it to be a good thing. It's very comforting to me and it feels as strong as ever. But I worry about how you'll feel about it. Also, just so you know, I'm very attracted to you and have been for a long time." She snickered a bit, "Hey, I may have looked like a bird, but I've always been all woman. I've watched you grow and become a wonderful, handsome man and I've learned to love you very much in that time. That's why I allowed the familiar bond to form. I never thought I'd be able to return and that the bond was the only way I'd be able to have you. I guess it was silly."

Harry sat staring off into space for a few moments before turning back to Hedwig. She appeared disheartened and was looking down when his attention returned to her, so he placed a finger under her chin and carefully raised her eyes to his. "I do feel it, but even without it, I think I would still be drawn to you. Right now, being here with you, feels just like it always has. You've always comforted me and given me a swift kick... well, peck actually, in the arse when I needed one." He paused while they both chuckled over the image of her pecking him in the arse.

"I'll confess," he continued "that there were times that I wished that you were human. You've always given me as much of yourself as you could and you're doing the same thing now. I loved you when you were an owl; not because you were my pet, or my familiar, but for what you did for me and how you made me feel. I see no reason why I would feel any different now. And as for your appearance," he added, grinning cheekily, "you were... are a beautiful owl. Why should it surprise me to find that you're still just as beautiful as a woman?"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Harry," she growled as she launched herself into Harry's lap and locked her lips to his. She pulled away for a moment and added seductively, "Now either make this couch bigger or transfigure it into a bed because your arse is mine."

During the ensuing long snog, she encouraged his hands into places he'd never touched on a woman before. When it became clear to him she wanted more, he resisted in his overly moral way. However, with even more relentless kissing, caressing, and stroking on her part, he was soon convinced that, in this case, morality was overrated.

oOoOo

After two hours and three orgasms for Harry (eight for Hedwig), they were lying intertwined on the king-sized bed that Harry had (barely) transfigured for them. Their previous experience in stroking and comforting each other, along with the familiar bond, apparently, transferred to instinctively knowing just how and where to touch and stroke for pleasure. This had made their shared first time incredible for both of them.

They were discussing the near future and decided to keep her true identity secret. Hedwig was going to remain in her owl form most of the time while still here at Grimmauld Place, as well as when they returned to Hogwarts. They didn't want anyone to know that the curse had been lifted from her yet, after she explained who had locked her in that form, and why.

"There is one person that I think we should tell, however," the beautiful witch offered.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Well, as I've been your familiar for so long, I know who your true friends really are and how you feel about them. I think you should tell Hermione **everything.**"

"**Everything**?"

"Yes, Harry, **everything**. And tell her that I'm quite willing to share."

Harry's brain essentially locked up as he processed what she had said and the full import of it filtered through the sex induced haze. "Are you serious?" He cried. "She doesn't feel that way about me, and that wouldn't be fair to either of you."

She snorted, "My Harry, I know you grew up largely unloved, at least until you met Hermione. I'll leave this be for now, but would it really amaze you if I told you that Hermione is one hundred and ten percent, over the moon in love with you?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed repeatedly in confusion until Hedwig found a much better use for it.

oOoOo

After cuddling and touching for a while longer, the new lovers prepared to rejoin the hidden world of Grimmauld Place. It had been nice lying together in the afterglow of their lovemaking, but they both recognized the difficulties that would result from bringing Hedwig back to humanity. After they had dressed, Harry restored the transfigured furniture to its original state.

Nervously, Harry took his old, yet new, friend's hands in his own. "Hedwig," he began, and then looked stricken before he continued, "Gah, I'm sorry, love. I'm still calling you that. I... I never thought to ask what your name really is. I'm such an arse."

"You are not an arse, my Harry," Hedwig reassured him and kissed him softly. "You've always known me as Hedwig; a name that **you** gave me. A name that I will **always** want you to call me. But if you must know, I was born Nyta Scandia and I was a seventh year Ravenclaw in the class of 1972. However, we must get back downstairs before the old man's minions decide that you've been hiding long enough."

"Nyta, er, Hedwig," Harry corrected himself at the girl's glare, "if you were cursed that long ago, why is it that you… you're still so…so…" the green-eyed wizard stammered.

"Pretty?" Nyta/Hedwig snickered.

"No, no, er I mean, yeah you're beautiful, but… argh! I mean, how are you still so young? I figure that you should be about forty-one or so, but... but… y-you sure don't look it." Harry blushed as he fought his way though his thoughts.

Still giggling a bit at Harry's embarrassment, Nyta considered his question. "Forty-two, actually; my birthday was in May. I'm really not certain, my Harry. I need to do some more research, but I… think… that it, well…. I know that the curse was originally meant to be a punishment; forcing someone who'd used their Animagus abilities for evil, for lack of a better word, to live out the rest of their lives as an animal. I don't know why I haven't aged. I'm well past the maximum age of a Snowy Owl, and, as you've so **tactfully** pointed out," she teased, "my human form hasn't aged at all." She pulled him firmly against her body and breathed gently in his ear, enjoying the feeling of his body's reaction, "That's something I noticed that you enjoy as much as I do." She pulled back slightly, adding, "But I have no idea why. I should have died several years ago."

Harry shuddered from the feeling of her soft breath in his ear and her warm body pressed against him as his face reached Weasley red. Taking pity on her clueless mate, the still young former Ravenclaw stepped back**,** changed into her owl form**,** and flew up to alight on Harry's shoulder. Hedwig rubbed her head against the young man's until he got the hint and resignedly left the attic to return to the others.

oOoOo

The next few days were a mixture of joy and frustration for the couple. Joy in their new relationship and the peace and contentment that it brought them. Frustration in that they had to keep it hidden and couldn't spend time together in the way they really wanted to; secrets are not easily kept in a houseful of Weasleys. The Weasleys had shown up out of the blue with no explanation the day after she had been returned to normal.

The days were similar to what their days had been before, except for Ron constantly pestering him to play chess and Ginny just trying to hang all over him. If Hedwig seemed to be around Harry a bit more often, nobody seemed to notice as his familiar had always been very protective of her Master. She did seem to be more protective lately, but it was attributed to Harry's emotional state since Sirius' death. His feathered companion always seemed to provide the comfort he needed.

The nights were when they were able to be themselves. Harry would turn in for the night early (as he now owned Grimmauld Place, he had taken the master suite for himself), claiming he wanted to read quietly before bed, which Ron found disgusting. Hedwig would have already entered his room through the window. After Harry made judicious use of locking and silencing charms, she'd change back to Nyta.

They spent their time getting to know all about each others' lives and making slow, passionate love until the wee hours of the morning. There was little they didn't tell each other, such was the trust they'd already built with each other over the previous five years. If the familiar bond was still affecting them, they didn't care. There was a depth of feeling and comfort between them that was seldom seen except in couples who were married for many years. The only person who could come as close to sharing those kinds of things with Harry was Hermione.

Nyta admitted to him that she felt almost as strongly about the bushy-haired witch, which probably explained why Hedwig always felt drawn to her when Hermione had something to send to Harry. "I can't really explain it," Nyta admitted one night, cuddling tightly with her wizard. "It sometimes felt as if I had some sort of lesser bond with her. Not a true familiar bond, but somehow similar."

"Is that why you're so insistent that we tell her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my Harry. She is as much a part of you as I am," his love explained. "You could no more be complete without her than you could without me, or I without you or her. And neither of us could be happy without both of us being complete."

The next night, as they lay in post-coital bliss, Nyta brought up a new subject. "My Harry, aren't the Weasleys taking their trip this weekend?" The entire Weasley family had been invited to visit the Delacours' home in France. Bill and Fleur had gotten close in the year since the Tri-Wizard tournament and the families thought it a good idea to get to know each other, hence the upcoming week-long trip.

"Yeah, I think they're leaving tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple of reasons," she said slyly, her hands starting to wander.

Harry groaned. "You do realize we'll still have the Order of the Roasted Chicken in our hair. Damn woman, you're insatiable. Are you still thinking of christening the library?"

"Hm?" she asked absently, teasing his nipples. "No, well, yes, but that's not why I was asking. I thought, that... well... maybe we could try that modified ritual. You know, try and find your form?" Nyta added quietly, "That is, if you still want to. Well, okay, that was **one **reason," she admitted, cupping his manhood in her hand, "though not the most important one."

"If you want an answer," Harry moaned, "you gotta stop a sec." Nyta grinned, fighting off his attempts to still her hands as he tried to continue, "I'd really like to, but... I'm worried about the Dark aspects of the ritual... oooh, yeah, um, I, ah," With a snarl, Harry flipped his white-haired tormentor onto her back and pinned her with his body, his lips millimetres from hers. "Talk or play, wench," he growled, "I can't do both."

"Such a choice," she stopped and pretended to think. "Play." Her lips rose to his, punctuating her choice.

oOoOo

An hour later found them cuddled together enjoying the glow once again. And once again the persistent witch brought up the subject of the "dark" Animagus ritual. "My Harry, you've wanted to be an Animagus for so long. Why the hesitation now?" Nyta was confused.

The satiated young man answered carefully, if a bit sleepily, "It's considered a dark ritual, Hed. What if I don't have a form? We don't know what will happen then. I wouldn't want to leave you alone if the worst happened."

"All wizards and witches have a form, silly. It's just that most witches and wizards are not capable of doing it the regular way. There's nothing really dark about it, other than the blood-letting, which is the **same blood sharing you did for me**." She paused briefly to calm herself from Harry's infuriating nobility. "Blood Magic is only truly dark when the blood is taken involuntarily. Like you did for me, I'll be doing it of my own free will." Her voice softened, "I'll be doing it out of love. Like you did for me."

Faced with such logic, Harry gave the best, the only, answer he could, "Whenever you're ready, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything that's recognizable belongs to JKR and those she has blessed with millions of Dollars, Pounds, Euros, Rupees, Rubles, Lira, Marks, Pesos, Yen (well, you get the idea) from her efforts.

**A/N: **I was starting to read a perfectly good harem fic when this rabid little bunny came jumping in and wouldn't leave well enough alone. What was really frustrating is that the idea had absolutely nothing in common with what I was reading (think apples and freight trains). Thanks must be given to Herman Tumbleweed for all his help in making this readable and canoncansodoff for ideas to help develop it further. Don't forget to read their works, too. You won't regret it.

Chapter Two

The next morning, Hedwig flew up to the attic room to begin laying out the ritual circle for Harry's first Animagus transformation. Harry had the unenviable task of keeping the Weasleys and Order members occupied while she worked. The rune-scheme, while similar to the one Harry used to bring her back, was somewhat more complicated and she needed to work with no distractions so it would be ready for that evening.

"No, mate," Harry reassured his red-haired friend for what seemed the thousandth time, "I'll be just fine here. I've got plenty to keep myself occupied with. Don't worry about me. I'm fine"

"I dunno, Harry," Ron objected. "You've been holed up in that library so much lately, that I'm getting worried about you. Just you and Hedwig sitting in there all of the time... Wait a sec, "the lanky youth suddenly looked up and around the large kitchen where they'd been finishing breakfast. "Where **is** Hedwig?"

"H-Hedwig?" Harry stammered.

"Yeah, Hedwig. You know your owl? White, fluffy, seems to be glued to your shoulder lately? About so big..." the crimson-headed boy continued, holding his hands about half a metre apart, "and with a mean bite if you cheese her off."

Harry had to suppress a chuckle at the thought of Hedwig's _mean bite_. _"If Ron only knew about Hed's bites,_" Harry thought lustily to himself. Coming back to the present, he continued, "I know who you mean, Ron. I suppose she's hunting or taking a kip or something. She is an owl, you know. She's, I suppose, doing owl things. Why are you so worried? Do you need her to torment Pig some more?" Harry knew that, even as a human, Hedwig had less than no tolerance for Ron's tiny post owl.

Ron paled at the thought of what the much larger Snowy Owl might like to do to his pet. "No, mate. It's just that she hasn't seemed to leave your side for... forever. Strange, really. I'm surprised that you don't have stains from her, er, droppings on your shirts."

Amused, Harry slowly shook his head. "Ron, I think you're imagining things. Hedwig... well, she **has** been trying to cheer me up, I think, but she's more than just an owl to me. She's my familiar." With a mental smirk, he added to himself, "_And then some."_ "She does take time to eat and, uh, leave her droppings, as you so nicely put it, and sleep and do all those owl things that most owls do. But back to the subject: I'll be fine here, Ron. Go to France. Meet the Delacours. Drool over some Veela. Just make sure you clean up your own slobber."

"Okay, mate," Ron finally conceded, "do what you want. I'm just worried about you, though. At this rate, you're gonna become another Hermione the way you seem to always have a book in your face."

"And that's bad, why, exactly?" Harry asked, annoyed at his friend's implied insult.

Ron stammered back at Harry's icy tone, "W-well, you know, it-it's not healthy. Or-or n-natural."

"You obviously forget that this," Harry sneered, "_unnaturalness_ of Hermione's has helped you pass your classes all these years..."

"Well, yeah..."

"And how this _unnaturalness _has literally **saved our arses** more than once..."

"Yeah..."

"And how do you think Bill got where he is at Gringotts, of all places," Harry continued, upset with his friend's obvious disdain for his other friend's abilities. "He's a human, for Merlin's sake, and he's been promoted over Goblins in the same department. I guarantee it wasn't from playing Quidditch." Harry shook his head in disgust. He didn't like seeing this side of the prat. And here he thought that Ron liked Hermione, maybe as more than a friend.

"Well, he's real good with curses and things... and he's powerful... and..."

"And where the hell do you think he learned all of that? The Three Broomsticks? Moaning Myrtle's loo?" The irate, raven haired wizard took a deep, calming breath. Ron's stupidity wasn't worth getting this upset over. Not to mention Harry didn't want to chance interrupting Hedwig, as she still always knew how he was feeling through their bond.

After another cleansing breath, the still annoyed wizard turned back to the red haired idiot and quietly asked, "I thought you liked Hermione, Ron, I really did. Maybe even were attracted to her." He held up his hand to stop the inevitable flow of bullshit from Ron's mouth, and continued, "Just go, Ron. Go to France with your family. Have fun. But at some point, think about what you want. From life. From Hermione. And from me."

Just then, a white missile flew into the room, smacking Ron on the back of the head before landing gently on Harry's shoulder. Hedwig chattered softly into Harry's ear while nuzzling his cheek with her head. As her lover calmed, he reached up and caressed her feathers. Not even looking at the other wizard, Harry concluded his diatribe with, "See, you even managed to wake up my familiar with your lack of respect. I'll see you at Hogwarts on the First. In the meantime, I'll be in the **Unnatural Room** doing something **unnatural**." With that, he left a very confused Weasley to his own devices.

oOoOo

Harry stormed his way through the noisy house, absently throwing a _Colloportus_ on the library door after he closed it behind him. Hedwig launched herself from his shoulder, returned to her Nyta form, and drew him into a hug. She just held him, until she felt him relax in her arms. Nyta began to chuckle softly.

"What's so funny," the young wizard began, then he realized who was holding him and, more importantly, where, as he felt a small hand quickly travel down his back and around to his... "Hedwig," he hissed, "what are you doing? Someone might come in and see you!"

Drawing her wand, the young woman softly incanted, "_Silencio_." To him she said, "There, no one can hear us. You don't realize that you sealed the door as you stormed in here?" At his head shake in the negative, she laughed again. "You were a bit upset, I'll give you that. What did that fool do to upset you so? I felt it upstairs strongly enough that I couldn't concentrate on the runes."

Harry guided Nyta to one of the overstuffed chairs and sat her in his lap. Running his hand through his permanently dishevelled mop of hair, he sighed and answered, "Sorry, love, I tried to stay calm so I didn't disturb you, because it was really nothing unusual for him. He was complaining that I'm spending too much time in the library and saying that I was turning into another Hermione; like it was a bad thing. I tried to explain to him that her wanting to learn wasn't such a bad trait and that it had saved us both many times, but...mmpppphh..."

Nyta silenced his rant with a deep kiss. The ex-Ravenclaw pulled back for a moment, shaking her head. "My Harry. My clueless, clueless, love. Don't ever change." At his confusion, she went on, "And you wondered why I told you we should tell Hermione? In the meantime, as we're here, and alone, I think we have a library to christen." Not giving him a chance to object, Nyta pulled him into a soul-searing kiss, and started her hands roaming, finding their way to his belt. Harry forgot all about his argument with the Crimson Prat as he responded to the beautiful blonde's ministrations and gave some of his own. Repeatedly. He loved how sensitive she was in certain _interesting _spots.

oOoOo

Later that evening, Harry was sitting up in bed with a book on his lap. He had happily missed the Weasley exodus, though he'd heard Molly's tender, loving screams from every hiding place he could find in the house. He had also avoided Ginny's attempts at a good-bye snog that she felt he desperately needed. _Thank Merlin_, he thought with a visible shudder.

After a relaxing dinner with Tonks and a couple of other Order members he didn't know well, he had decided to call it an early night. He'd had fun joking with the Metamorphmagus, but she wasn't his Hedwig.

Leaning back and stretching, Harry wondered when Hedwig was coming back down from the attic. After this morning's entertainment (which had gone on for a couple of hours), Nyta insisted that she go back and try to finish what she'd started. "After all," she had reasoned, "when better to prepare for a ritual than when you're quite well relaxed."

The soft sound of wings brought Harry back to full alertness as Nyta retransformed on his lap and kissed him gently. "Ready, lover?" she asked.

Gently caressing a firm breast, her dearest friend asked in a lust-filled voice, "For what?"

"Hmm, yes, that, too. Wait, wait, wait," she gently pulled his distracting hand away from her very sensitive nipple and took a deep breath. "I was talking about the ritual. Although this is a good idea, too, but there's only a couple of people in the house tonight. This is probably our best chance to not be interrupted. I overheard Tonks mentioning that Remus may be back tomorrow. I doubt we could get away with it with him here." At Harry's raised eyebrow, she added, "Werewolf, remember? With his enhanced senses, he'll know something's up."

"It's late, though. You've been up there for hours and must be tired. I don't want to take any chances that you'll get hurt. You're probably hungry, too." The love and true concern in his voice was heart warming, and incidentally, moistened her knickers as well.

"I won't get hurt. For all the extra preparation, this ritual should be much easier than the one you did for me. At least I'm just coaxing your magic to do something you want it to do. You had to override what someone very powerful forced upon me. Besides," her voice got real soft as hazel eyes met green, "it's important to me to be able to do this for you. You... you saved my life... or, at least, gave it back to me. You're my friend, my love, and my lover. To some extent, I'm also still your familiar. I want... I need to be able to share this with you."

She continued, still quite warmly, "In spite of what I've gone through, I can honestly tell you it's an incredible feeling of freedom to be able to transform into an animal. As an animal, you're just the animal; nothing special, nothing to distinguish you from others. You can be **just you**, and I know that is something you've always craved."

The overpowering emotion in her voice settled the matter. "Well, then," the soon-to-be-Animagus said as he gazed at the Animagus on top of him, "like you sorta said to me before; let's get on with it."

With a big smile and a squeal, she led him out the bedroom door and they crept quietly up the stairs to the attic. Once there, they cast every locking and silencing charm they knew. Harry looked around at the new rune-scheme in awe. "I thought you said it was a little bit different. This is much more than a little bit." Nearly every surface in the room had at least some sort of rune on it. It was amazing.

"Well, okay, I exaggerated a little. Maybe it's more than a little different. Actually, it **is** essentially the same, but it's more… focused. And, yes, it is more complicated than I led you to believe. But, my Harry, it's important. It's important to you, and it's important to me. Besides, this particular configuration won't self-destruct like the other did. It can be used again. We'll just disguise it when we're done."

"Are you sure you're not too tired? This must have taken every bit of energy you had to get it done as quickly as you did. It's incredible.".

"Nah, I'm fine. I told you, runes were my specialty and even as a seventh-year, I was already working toward my Mastery. This was no harder for me than for you to ride your broom. Now let's get on with it." Nyta's expression turned sultry, "I like the thought of broom-riding, and I believe we have time for both." With that comment, she took her lover's hand and led him to his spot in the circle. The young runes expert then took her own place and, once again, a ritual was started that would change both of their lives.

oOoOo

"Ermmgh," Nyta groaned as she sat up after being thrown out of the circle. "Oh, I so hate magical backlash." She stretched out her abused muscles as she looked around for Harry, or anything that could be him. To her shock, in the middle of the ritual circle, stood a large, coal black owl with bright green eyes. "My Harry?"

The owl stared at her for a moment, then nodded his head. Once.

A huge smile appeared on the witch's face as she slowly approached the bird on her knees and sat cross-legged in front of him. She reached out cautiously and began to stroke his dark plumage. When the bird rubbed his head against her palm, happy tears fell from her eyes. "My Harry," she sighed**.**

Then she said seriously, "Okay now, love, this is the most difficult and important part, so pay attention. You have to focus all of your magic and picture yourself as a human like we practiced when we studied the ritual. Then, when you have the image in mind, release the magic all at once. It's hard the first time, but it becomes much easier each time after that. C'mon baby, I know you can do it. Do it for me."

Minutes passed and the black owl stayed a black owl and its eyes were starting to show panic. Nyta decided that it was time for drastic measures. "Harry," she addressed the bird as one hand reached for the top button of her blouse, "I need you to come back to me." The button came open and her hand reached for the next one, "Just relax, baby." Another button opened. "Let the magic flow through you." The button parted. "Let it bring you home." The last button came undone and the silk blouse fell from her shoulders, leaving her dressed from the waist up in nothing but a support charm. "**Come** back to me, my Harry." Suddenly, she found herself pinned on her back under 70 kilos of a very male, very human, Harry Potter. A very male, very human, Harry Potter who was also snogging her brains out.

When they finally decided they needed to breathe, the new Animagus quietly announced, "I did it. I really did it." He kissed his girl again. "And I owe it all to you." He punctuated this with another kiss that undoubtedly raised the temperature of the entire house several degrees.

When they once again came up for air, the young couple sat up and simply held each other closely. Nyta looked up at Harry and reminded him, "Okay, before we get carried away again," she giggled briefly, "you need to make the change and back again on your own a couple of times to finalize the process. If you don't do it now, you'll have to go back to square one and do it the hard way 'cause you can only do this ritual once." Harry groaned at this. "Don't worry, sweetheart," the other Animagus reassured him with a cheeky grin, "if you get stuck again, I still have more to take off for you."

With a leer, the newest part-time member of the animal world scooted back from her and focused his magic. Less than a minute later, the black owl had returned. After flexing his wings a couple of times, Harry reappeared, breathing heavily.

"Exhausting isn't it?" Nyta commiserated. At Harry's nod, she stood up, pulling him up with her. "Do it again, then we'll go back downstairs. One more change and back when we get there so you can see yourself in the mirror, then bed. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"Okay, love."

"I'm very proud of you, my Harry."

"Thanks to you, my love. It's all thanks to you."

oOoOo

Harry woke to weak sunlight and a soft breeze on his face, white-blonde hair spread out across his chest, and a tongue making circles around his nipple. As he moaned pleasurably, a smiling face came out from the mass of hair and greeted him with a kiss.

"Good morning, my Harry. I'm sorry to wake you so early, but we have one more important thing for you to learn and it's best if we do it before anyone else is awake."

The still sleepy young man pulled a pillow over his head and groaned. "What," his muffled voice came out from behind the pillow, "could be that damn important?"

The teasing in her voice came through as she replied, "You have to learn to behave appropriately in your animal form." Another groan came from the pillow. "Don't worry; I thought we'd start with something that should be easy for you." Grumbling now came from the still agitated pillow. "Flight training."

A raven black mass shot straight up, the abused pillow sent flying. "Flight training? Really? Already?"

"Yes, flight training, really, already. It's important to get the feel for your animal as soon as possible. This way, the actions that make up its normal behaviour become instinctive. Some things require this, **like flying**. If you try to fly consciously, you'll crash, plain and simple. That is, if you even get off the ground."

"We get to fly?" Harry's face lit up like a kid who learned that candy suddenly was good for your teeth.

Giggling, his love grumbled, "Gee, I wonder, if you had to choose between flying or sex with me, which one you **would** choose."

Pretending to think, Harry answered cheekily, "How about sex with you while flying?"

"You... you're incorrigible! Okay, how about this: we get you in the air today," as she was speaking, she slowly slid her naked body up his, lowering her voice to a throaty purr, "then we try to find out just what sort of owl you are," her lips were now scant millimetres from his, "then, maybe, we'll try to figure out how owls do it," she finished in a bare whisper. She had his full attention and she knew it. Harry the owl would fly today.

oOoOo

A few days later, Harry had mastered all of his form's normal behaviour. According to the book, using the ritual caused the animal's natural instincts to automatically become ingrained in the Animagus' subconscious and it simply took practice and spending time in the animal's form to bring them out. This was another difference between the ritual and the conventional method which required much study of the wizard's or witch's form prior to the first attempt at transformation. However, they had not been able to figure out what species of owl Harry was.

"Fuck!" the frustrated young man exclaimed as he and Nyta were scouring the Black Library looking for a clue to his form's identity. "This library's great if you want to kill or torture somebody, but it's bloody well useless, otherwise."

"I agree, my Harry, but..."

They were interrupted by a noise in the hallway outside of the library. Nyta immediately assumed her Hedwig form and they continued their conversation.

They had been amazed to discover during Harry's training that they could communicate aloud with each other as owls. What was even more astounding was the fact that if one of them was in their human form, they could still understand the owl-speak of the other. The young couple didn't know if this would carry over to natural owls, or other Animagi, but vowed to someday find out.

"_**Anyway, my Harry, I was thinking that we could try Muggle libraries. The British Library is not far from here,"**_ Hedwig continued.

"Uh, Hedwig, you do remember the Mis-Order, don't you? I'm surprised they let me pee and shit without supervision." His disdain was evident in his voice.

Hedwig made a chuttering sound that Harry knew was laughter. _**"You do have a window in your room, right? After dinner, make excuses to everyone. We'll just fly."**_ She chuttered again in owl humour at the gob-smacked expression on the other's face.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. With a glance at Hedwig, Harry released the locking charms and said, "Come in." The door opened slowly as the head of Remus Lupin poked around the edge.

"Moony!" the younger wizard exclaimed.

"Harry," the werewolf responded, then hesitated. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Remus sniffed lightly as he fully entered the room. "And… it seems likes there was someone else here recently. Someone… familiar. Funny; it's almost as if they are still here, but they're not." The older man scrunched up his face in confusion, then relaxed and greeted his best friend's godson with a firm embrace. "How've you been, Harry? I heard there was some sort of flap with the Weasleys."

"Oh, that. That was just Ron taking his natural pratness to new levels. "Harry went into an abbreviated description of his study habits this summer and a somewhat more detailed explanation of his last conversation with the red headed fool. He concluded with, "I just want to relax this summer. I don't want to have to deal with his childishness or listen to him insult someone who has been nothing but a good friend to him… to both of us, really. I hear enough of their squabbling when I'm at school, I don't need it now. So how about you? What have you been up to?"

The grey haired wizard went into a lengthy story of how Dumbledore had insisted he continue to run with the various werewolf packs in the UK and on the continent. The intent was to try and garner support for the Order against Voldemort, or at least neutrality, but this was difficult as the British Ministry of Magic still had oppressive anti-werewolf laws on the books and even worse ones in committee. Remus had finally had enough and, in spite of what old bastard wanted, he had decided to come home and see Harry.

They shared many things. Bits and pieces of their lives and hopes were shared. They even, finally, spoke about Sirius. As a result, they were both able to put their mutual friend to rest. Of course, that didn't mean that they didn't want revenge.

After they had spoken for a while, an elf, borrowed from Hogwarts to assist the order, came in to announce dinner. The two men got up and exchanged another manly hug before separating to get ready for dinner.

oOoOo

After dinner, Harry excused himself,saying he wanted to get some more reading in before bed. As he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, he felt Hedwig land on his shoulder. He rubbed his head against hers as he quietly commented, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to neglect you."

"_**No worries, my Harry,"**_ she reassured him in owl-speak, _**"I know how important that conversation was to you. It allowed you and Remus to come to grips with many things that you both needed to."**_ They entered the bedroom as Hedwig transformed back to Nyta, who continued with a cheeky grin, "Of course, I **did** contribute to the conversation before I left for Gringotts…"

She suddenly found herself pinned to the wall by Harry's strong body as he growled, "Yes, and now you're gonna pay the price for those images you put in my head." He followed up with a series of tiny kisses running from behind her ear to her collar bone. As her knees gave way, he stopped and whispered in her ear, "Oh wait, we were going to the Muggle library."

"You…" the well-stimulated witch started playfully beating on his chest. "You're right, but you're gonna make it up to me for that when we get home, mister. Now, change so I can look closely at you again. We need to be able to look for more than just a big black owl." With a kiss, Harry changed, flew a circuit of the room, and perched on the foot of the large bed.

The beautiful young witch closely studied the Animagus form of the young man who held her heart. As she focused carefully on him, her Ravenclaw traits came to an amazing realization. "Harry, do you feel it, too?" Nyta asked in wonder.

The black owl cocked his head for a moment before his eyes grew wide.

Nyta dropped to her knees in front of her love. "No, love, don't change back yet. Do you really feel it?" The bird gave the familiar nod they'd both used before. "Let it happen, love. Please, just let it." The longing on her face and the pleading in her voice stirred his heart, so he followed the magic he felt. The magic that flowed through him and led him to… her. All at once, he knew. And accepted it, willingly and fully. The Familiar Bond.

As the magic stabilized around them, Nyta assumed her form and nuzzled Harry-owl affectionately. _**"I never expected that,"**_ she told him in owl language. _**"But I'm not unhappy about it." **_Hedwig couldn't smile, per se, however Harry-owl could hear the happiness in her voice.

The Snowy Owl cocked her head to the side for a moment. After a brief thought, she turned back to her mate. _**"You know, the library closes pretty soon. Are you willing to go on a longer flight, instead? And maybe surprise a friend?"**_ Harry-owl realized who Hedwig meant and answered by launching himself out of the window and circled, waiting for her. Hedwig joined him, then led him south towards Crawley and the home of Hermione Jane Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything that's recognizable belongs to JKR and those she has blessed with millions of Dollars, Pounds, Euros, Rupees, Rubles, Lira, Marks, Pesos, Yen (well, you get the idea) from her efforts.

**A/N: **I was starting to read a perfectly good harem fic when this rabid little bunny came jumping in and wouldn't leave well enough alone. What was really frustrating is that the idea had absolutely nothing in common with what I was reading (think apples and freight trains). Thanks must be given to Herman Tumbleweed for all his help in making this readable and canoncansodoff for ideas to help develop it further. Don't forget to read their works, too. You won't regret it.

Chapter 3

Quite some time later, Hedwig started circling to lose altitude, homing in on a large house that was set back from the road on at least half a hectare of land. Harry-owl was getting a bit tired at this point, but the exhilaration of flying under his own power sustained him.

During the two hour flight, they found that they were still able to speak with each other while travelling. Hedwig had given Harry-owl more background into her life as an owl. After escaping from her persecutor, the young owl had been free, living in the wild for the first year after being cursed. But then she had been captured by a wizard farmer while trying to catch an elusive bunny for her dinner. The man's young daughter had seen how beautiful Nyta-owl was and convinced the farmer to keep the owl as a pet. He agreed, on the condition that the owl was enchanted as a post owl. This was news to Harry as he had assumed that post owls were bred and trained.

She lived with them for several years, and the family had treated her well. Then, one afternoon, some Death Eaters came to recruit the farmer. At his adamant refusal to serve Voldemort, he and his whole family were killed, leaving her free again. The liberated owl mostly avoided Wizarding areas after that, only flying through them occasionally to get news. Then Baby Harry Potter came along and solved the Wizarding World's problems.

By this time, Nyta-person had lost all sense of the passage of time (and somewhat of her own human identity) and had long since accepted her fate. She would live out her life as an owl. She would even die as an owl. But with these melancholic thoughts the seasons passed and the former young woman continued on. Then, once again, she was caught.

This time, Nyta-owl was sold to Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. The beautiful Snowy Owl was caged there for nearly a year before Hagrid bought her for Harry. And that whole time, it felt as if she was waiting for a special event or person. Quite a large number of people had shown interest in the distinguished looking owl, but Nyta-owl quickly gained a reputation for having a bad attitude. When Hagrid came in and looked at her, he had simply shrugged off her attitude and bought her anyway, saying that she, in his own words, "Jus' needs t'be trained up a bit."

"Then I met you, my love," she finished shyly. By that time they were circling far above their destination. "The moment I saw you, I somehow knew you were the one I had been waiting for. My life has been tied to yours ever since, and I hope it always will be."

oOoOo

Harry-owl enjoyed this flight as he'd never enjoyed flying as a human. The feeling of the wind beneath his wings and between his feathers was a sensuous, nearly orgasmic experience. He had a sense of control that even his Firebolt couldn't match. The freedom of flight, coupled with freedom from that Grim Old Place with the owl, er, woman he loved, made this one of the greatest times of his short but eventful life. He didn't even care where they were going. He had agreed simply because he wanted to get out and to be with her.

His love had also taken the time to help him perfect his hunting skills; something that had been difficult to accomplish in their brief flights during the short summer nights in London. It became obvious where his skills as a seeker came from as he was soon surpassing his instructor in their game of "snatch and release" as they drew closer to their destination. Many small animals were traumatized that evening by their brushes with death at the claws of the playful predators.

The black owl, however, did have a pretty good idea of where they were going. He could feel... something... in the back of his mind. Something familiar that was growing stronger as they got closer to their destination. Something that made him think of books... and cleverness? Harry-owl asked Hedwig if this was part of what it was like being a post owl, but she had replied, _**"No"**_, and explained about the enchantments placed on post owls.

As the two raptors made a final graceful pass before landing on an upper storey window sill, a random thought entered Harry-owl's head as he suddenly knew where they were, _"I hope Hermione's dressed." _

oOoOo

Hermione Granger threw herself back onto her bed in frustration. She hadn't even been back from holiday for a full day before Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, showed up with a curt note from the Headmaster forbidding her from trying to contact Harry. Again. _"Headbastard, more like,"_ she thought to herself, tetchily. _"How dare he tell me not to communicate with the man I lo..., er, with my best friend_?_"_ As thoughts of her friend overcame her anger, she didn't seem to notice her hands start to wander across her freshly tanned body, finally passing inside the translucent blue silk nightie she had donned in preparation for bed. As one hand slowly slipped up to a large breast, the other drifted inside her tiny matching knickers.

She had just returned from a relaxing three week stay at the nude resort in France that her family often visited. As tempting as the attractive men (and women) on the beach were; they just didn't interest her enough. They simply weren't Harry. _"Although," _the self-conscious bookworm admitted to herself,_ "that one girl did come awfully close to getting her way."_ A thrilled flush passed down her body as she fondly recalled the statuesque blonde who was determined to (and very nearly did) seduce her. These memories caused her to increase her personal ministrations, but still her desires strayed back to the messy haired young man who held her heart.

She thought about her feelings for her best friend as her hands continued to play across her nearly nude body, although one hand always stayed in or near her damp knickers. _"I really need to talk with him,"_ she thought as she continued to entertain herself. _"Somehow, I need to let him know how I feel. I could have done that at Padfoot's this summer, but that damned old fucker sure nixed that one."_ The incredibly aroused brunette suddenly giggled out loud as she considered, _"I could follow that blonde's example and just seduce him. Might be fun to have help, as well. I wonder if it's too late to take her up on her offer." _She giggled again as her vivid imagination soon included her raven haired friend and a faceless young woman.

A flutter of wings drew her attention to her open window. She saw Hedwig land gently on the sill followed by a black owl she'd never seen before. "Hedwig!" she cried, and then with a silly grin, she added in a shameless voice, "Care to lend a feather? Your timing's not the best tonight, you know. You could make it up to me and help out." The bushy haired witch sighed as she pulled her hands from inside the filmy garment, suspending the pleasure she'd been giving herself, and rose from the bed to carefully approach the two birds. Hedwig greeted her with the usual quiet bark while the black one acted rather... embarrassed, if such were possible for a bird. It appeared to not want to look directly at her, and seemed rather skittish. After stroking the lovely Familiar of one object of her fantasies for a minute, Hermione slowly reached for the other owl and gently caressed its messy black feathers. It didn't take long before Harry-owl let out a couple of soft hoots and pressed his head into the girl's hand, much as Hedwig often did. Intensifying the effect, for Harry anyway, was the fact that the hand was slightly sticky from her previous activities and carried her scent. _"Good thing I'm an owl right now," _the nervous owl/wizard considered, _"'cause as it is, I'm about to jump her. No, no, bad Harry! She's your best friend."_

Hermione then turned her attention back to the individual who'd been her confidante during many summer nights. "So who's your friend, Hed? Have you a boyfriend now?" the young witch asked, feeling silly. "He is a handsome one." Hedwig replied with a series of woofs and clicks that her black feathered companion heard as, _**"Yes, and he affects me just as he does you. If you only knew..." **_

"Well, I'm happy for you both," Hermione continued her seemingly ridiculous game, not realizing that the conversation really **was** happening. "I wish I could be with the one I'd like. That Merlin-be-damned Fuckmaster has cut Harry off from his friends again and has forbidden me to even write him." Then she had a sudden burst of inspiration. "Wait a moment," drawing out the first word, "Dumbledore is probably monitoring you, but can your friend deliver a note to Harry for me?" Not really expecting a reply, the curious young woman was surprised to receive a single, deliberate nod in reply from her snow white friend. Not wanting to look a gift owl in the beak, she rushed to her desk and composed a short message on some parchment she had especially charmed before leaving school for the summer.

When she was done, Hermione approached the strange owl and politely asked him, "Could you please take this to Harry for me? Hedwig knows where he is, I'm sure." Again, she received a single, deliberate nod of a feathered head; this time from the newcomer who carefully held his leg out to her. Shaking her head in amazement, Hermione tied the missive to the black owl's leg and watched both owls launch themselves out the window. As she watched them fly off northward together, Hermione thought, _"There's something strange about that bird. Yet... something familiar about him as well. It's as if I know him..."_ Her potent mind continued to ruminate on this as she watched the avian pair disappear into the night sky. After they were out of sight, she looked down and saw a single white feather. "Thanks, Hedwig," she whispered as she returned to her empty bed, feather in hand.

oOoOo

As they flew out of sight of Hermione's home, Hedwig said to Harry-owl, _**"There's a field just beyond those trees up ahead. We can land there so you can read your letter, if you want."**_ Her love responded with a short double hoot of agreement and started a long glide to the field his partner indicated.

The dark owl landed on a low branch as Hedwig changed back to Nyta and removed the letter from his leg. Harry-owl then glided to the ground and Harry-human reappeared. He buried his face in her hair, holding his lover tightly, glowing with embarrassment.

"What's the matter, my Harry?" his white haired companion asked with a smile in her voice. She caught a quiet murmur from him. "Care to repeat that, love?"

"No, not really." he replied, his face still firmly ensconced in her soft locks.

Nyta stroked his hair gently, then pushed him back tenderly. "Amazing the things you see as a bird, isn't it?" Harry heard the smirk in her voice. Looking with concern deeply into his green eyes, she added, "What has you so bothered, my love?"

The raven haired wizard sat abruptly on the grass, pulling the young/old witch with him. Taking a breath, he stammered softly, "S-she w-was nearly n-naked. And she was..." He turned away again, unwilling to meet Nyta's gaze. She could tell his face was practically glowing in the low light from the bright moon.

"She was what, my Harry?" A soft mumble was the only reply. Shaking her head in amusement, Nyta gently reached a small hand to his face and pulled him to look at her. "What did you see that disturbed you so?"

"She was... she was _rubbing herself_," he finished, nearly inaudibly. If possible, his embarrassment grew even more pronounced.

"My Harry, if you think that's embarrassing, how would you feel to know **who** she was undoubtedly thinking about?"

"Gkk!"

"What would you think if I told you that **you** were the subject of her fantasies?" Nyta was amused and getting more than a little excited.

"You can't be serious?" He cried. "She doesn't feel that way about me."

She snorted, "My love, I know you grew up unloved and abused, at least until you met Hermione, and, to a lesser extent at the time, me. I also know that you have no experience with women to speak of, because you always seem to be up to your arse in dark idiots trying to kill you, but that is just so wrong on so many levels it completely boggles the mind. Is it really that difficult to believe: that after all you two have been through together, and done for each other; that she's deeply, madly, head spinning, panty soaking in love with you?"

At his bewildered stare, she went on, "Think about it, love. Who, besides me, has always been there for you? Who has stuck by you no matter what? Who do you think was the one who really wanted to be asked by you the most to the Yule Ball last year? Who cares about what happens to you at all times, no matter what? Who plays with herself at night, dreaming of you? Then think about why." Her voice rose with each point made, until she virtually yelled her command to think.

Because of the passionate delivery, Harry did think, and hard, about what she said. However, his poor self-esteem, even though it had been improved a lot by her this summer, wouldn't let him see the truth. After a moment, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he choked out, "P-p-plays with herself? Y… you mean…? Sh-she... she..."

"Oh, my Harry," the amused young woman snickered, "We really need to do more night flying when we get back to London. The things I could show you people do... well, let's just say that I've learned a **lot** that we can do together. All three of us, if Hermione agrees and you can get your head out of your arse.

"My Harry, you have to remember that I've spent many summer nights with Hermione, either resting after delivering letters, or waiting for her to write one to you. She would often talk to me in the same spirit and manner that you did. That witch loves you, plain and simple. She would do **anything** for you. And," Nyta's face took on a feral look, "this isn't the first time I've seen her wank while thinking of you. She's a vocal one, I'll tell you. Very sexy, too, as I'm sure you noticed."

Harry, at this point, was in a lust-filled state of information overload as he came to a disturbing realization. "W-wanked? Y-you've seen her do it before… a-a lot? "

Knowing exactly where he was going with this, Nyta answered with leer, "Yes."

"A-and you said that you've seen others?"

"Yes, my Harry."

"Th-that m-means you've... you've seen..." as his voice faded out, Harry buried his face in his hands. "Oh no, no, no..."

"Yes, my Harry," her voice soft and reassuring. "I've seen you do just about everything." His lover gently pulled his hands away and drew his gaze to her loving, hazel eyes. "Please don't be embarrassed, my love. Everybody does it, no matter what they say." Her bright hazel eyes danced in delight, "If you'd like, I'll even things up and do it to myself while you watch in whichever form you want to be in. Maybe I'll even borrow a feather from you."

The over-stimulated teen boy's eyes bugged out and locked with the dancing eyes of his partner. "You-you'd do that?" Nyta answered him with a soft peck on his lips. "B-but wh-why?"

"Let me ask you one thing before I answer that: would you enjoy it if I did?" Harry's glazed eyes gave her the response she required. "Two reasons, then: first of all, to reassure you and prove to you that you have nothing to be ashamed of." Her own eyes glazed a bit as she continued, "And believe me, you have **nothing** to be ashamed of." After a giggle, the witch, now very aroused by this conversation, went on, "Secondly, and more importantly to me, because you'd enjoy it."

Harry's melted down brain didn't fight as Nyta straddled his lap, facing him, and looped her arms around the trembling young wizard's neck, holding herself tightly against him. The slender girl looked carefully around the field they sat in, and then stared into the starry night sky. "My Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Mm-hm?" was the best his overloaded mind and body could respond with.

She began to pepper his face and neck with kisses as her hands tried to touch every part of his body at once. "Take me. Now."

That got his attention. They locked gazes once again before they fell back to the soft grass, hands roaming, and clothes flying.

oOoOo

They cuddled together on the grass, once again clothed, still catching their breath. "Feel better now, love?" Nyta asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry, love. I just didn't consider... I guess people don't think much about what they do when..."

"I know, love. People don't censor their activities in front of animals. I was serious when I said that I've seen some _interesting_ things. If you're up for it, we can try to take a look on our way home."

"Uh, er... well..." the sated, yet still hormonally driven young man stopped and thought about it. Looking back at his companion, he slowly spoke as he thought more about it, "You said it gave you ideas?" A seductive smile blossomed across Nyta's beautiful face, so he added, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."

The always adventurous girl clapped her hands in excitement, "Oh, love, this will be so much fun. I'll admit to having become a bit of a voyeur over the years, but this will be so much fun to share with you." Sitting up, she continued more seriously, "But first off, are you really okay about all of this? And do you want to read Hermione's letter now, or when we get home?"

"Yeah," Harry slowly sat up as he heaved a big sigh. "Guess I should read it now." He added with a lust-filled look, "We may get distracted by what we see on the way home and forget about it."

Opening the envelope drew a chuckle from the nervous wizard. Curious now, the white-blonde witch looked over Harry's shoulder and saw a single written line:

_Release your inner marauder__._

Harry laughed as Nyta simply sat back, confused. She asked in a slightly vexed tone, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

After a brief explanation, the Son of Prongs simply drew his wand and touched it to the parchment, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ To her utter amazement (and Harry's amusement), words swirled across the parchment, finally coalescing into Hermione's neat script:

_Dear Harry,_

_Just a quick note to see if you're okay and let you know that I'm back from holiday. I was hoping to get together with you sometime before we returned to school, but I'm doubtful that will happen. Shortly after I got __home from holiday, Fawkes__ showed up with a letter from his master __telling__ me not to even attempt to contact you. How dare he! I was really looking forward to seeing you again_.

_Then a very strange thing occurred. I was in my bedroom trying to relax and considering my options, when Hedwig showed up at my window. That, in itself, wasn't terribly surprising as she has done __so many times in the past. Hedwig is a beautiful and very intelligent owl, as I'm certain you are aware, and always seems to know when I want to contact you. It's almost as if she is my Familiar as well, but I know that to be impossible. _

_Anyway, getting back on track, with her was a beautiful black owl, the very one I expect delivered this to you. I have never seen such a bird before. They seemed to be very close, almost as if they were a mated pair. This new bird seemed very familiar to me, although I know I have never seen him before. I don't even know how I know that he's a he, but I do._

_In any case, I don't know if I'll see you before September First, but I would __dearly love to__. I was hoping to spend some time with you at __that__place__ this summer as I feel we need to discuss some things. Please write back __if you can, but even if you do, I'm not certain that I will receive it due to that meddlesome old coot. I'm becoming gravely suspicious of his motives and judgement. Be well, Harry. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Handing the letter to Nyta, Harry lay back in the grass and stared at the stars, deep in thought. He turned his head to face his lover at her soft chuckle.

"What?"

Scooting closer to him, she asked softly, "Do you believe me now?"

Confused, he asked, "About what?"

Smacking him lightly on the chest, the exasperated Animagus retorted, "She **loves** you, you idiot. This letter just reeks of it." Seeing that the other Animagus still didn't understand, she sighed, "It's getting late. Let's head home and if you haven't figured it out by tomorrow, I'll explain it to you. Besides," Nyta had that look on her face again, "we have some sight-seeing to do on our way back." Hedwig reappeared and launched herself into the sky.

Knowing what his partner had in mind, Harry changed forms and gladly followed. He was really looking forward to tonight's lessons and, for once, he hoped he had lots of homework.

oOoOo

Hermione was enjoying herself sitting in her back yard with a book, relaxing in the cooling air of late evening. A warm sensation in the back of her mind caused her to glance up at the northern sky. At first, there was nothing visible. However, just as the young genius decided to return to her book, she caught sight of Hedwig and what appeared to be the same black owl from last night heading in her direction. The intrigued teen marked her page, closed the book, and waited for them to arrive.

Shortly, the owls landed, one on each arm of her chair. Stroking both, Hermione greeted them fondly, "Hi guys, back to visit again already?" Turning to Hedwig, she added, "Thank you for the gift. It was very considerate of you and I, uh, enjoyed it greatly," lightly stressing the last word. A soft hoot drew her attention to her other visitor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you," adding a bit more attention to the stroking she was giving him.

After enjoying the attention for a moment longer, Harry-owl presented a leg to his best fully-human friend.

"Ooh, a letter for me?" Hermione carefully removed the letter and drew the contents from the envelope. On the parchment was written, _The Marauders have spoken_. With a snicker, she pulled out her wand and spoke the memorable passphrase. Words swirled into Harry's messy scribble:

_Tonight, 11pm, your room. Just tell the owls if this is okay or not. If so, the owls will return with a surprise. If not, we'll try for another time. It would be best if you were fully dressed._

Perplexed, the bushy-haired girl considered the note in her hand. "What the hell is Harry up to?" she asked herself aloud. "It's definitely his handwriting, but... Well, there's only one way to find out." Turning her attention back to the waiting birds, she musingly gave her answer, "Eleven tonight is fine." With a distinct single nod from each bird, they launched themselves back in the air, heading back to the north. _"I wonder..." _her massive intellect started working overtime as she watched them fly off in tandem.

oOoOo

Harry-owl took the lead this time and, after a short flight, glided to a landing in a deserted alley behind a small shopping district, and changed back to human form.

Nyta joined him, a questioning look on her face. "My Harry, why are we here?"

Taking her hands in his, he shyly replied, "Well, I-I thought you might like to get a bite to eat while we wait. I mean," the teen ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I know that you still hunt for some meals, even thought the Order's elf has been bringing you some people food. I just thought that, maybe you'd like to... to... you know, kinda like a date. Maybe we can find something that was a favourite of yours, or-or something. I noticed last night there are a lot of restaurants around here. It was too late when we left last night, so when we came up with tonight's plan..."

Teary-eyed, Nyta launched herself at the rambling young man and quieted him with as passionate of a kiss as she could muster in an alley. Snogging in a semi-public place was a new experience for her and the excitement it caused increased her passion, resulting in a growing, and very noticeable, response in her partner. _"Ooh, how I wish we had more time," _the wildly aroused young witch thought. _"This could be so much fun. Maybe even better than watching."_

When he could pull himself away, though with his hands still on her waist, Harry asked, "Where would you like to go? Anywhere you like."

Feeling very loved, the woman shyly looked at her feet, then back up at the handsome young man who was sensuously caressing the tops of her hips. "You're gonna think I'm silly."

"What? No I won't, where do you want to go?"

Shuffling a bit, she answered in a barely audible whisper, "McDonald's."

Stifling a chuckle, the black haired wizard asked again, "Where?"

"McDonald's. I really want a Big Mac and some chips. A-and a C-Coke," she rattled off quickly, looking back at her feet.

Trying his hardest not to laugh at her, he whispered in her ear, "Twenty-four years as an owl, and the thing you want most when given an actual choice at human food is a Big Mac?"

Irritated, the woman in his arms pulled back and glared at him. "I was raised a Pure Blood, as you well know." Calming somewhat, she continued, "One Hogsmeade weekend, seventh year, a few of us snuck off to London with a Muggleborn friend. We spent the day in Muggle London and that was my first taste of a purely Muggle meal. It was just a few weeks later, that I was... I was cursed."

Ashamed, Harry pulled her back to himself. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't realize... I think I saw one a couple blocks from here." Stepping back with an exaggerated bow and a sappy grin, he held his arm out to her. "Let us be off milady, your Big Mac awaits."

With matching silly grins, the young couple walked arm in arm, set to devour the not-so-elusive Big Mac.

oOoOo

The bushy haired young witch was standing at the window of her bedroom, waiting for the "surprise" the letter had promised. _"What the hell does Harry have planned?"_ her mind virtually screamed. _"The only thing I can imagine is so absurd that it might as well be impossible, but then... Harry __**is**__ known for the impossible."_ Shaking her head, the impatient teen went back and sat on the edge of her bed.

Burying her face in her hands, she tried to bring order to her jumbled thoughts. _"Damn, why am I so nervous? Damned hormones! Ever since I admitted to myself that I have to tell him... Shite, shite, shite!"_ A giggle slipped out. _"I'm even starting to sound like him."_ Another short burst of giggling erupted. _"In any case, I'm going to figure out the mystery of that black owl tonight if I have to dissect it. I know I've never seen it, but it seems so... I don't know what, but I know that owl from somewhere. Damn, I fucking hate mysteries like this! Where the hell are they?"_

As if on cue, Hermione heard the calls of two different owls drawing near. As the anxious witch looked back up, Hedwig and the black owl lit on the sill. Standing slowly, Gryffindor's resident genius approached the waiting birds and stopped just short of arms' reach, studying them carefully. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two, analyzing and cataloguing every detail. _"That's it! The final clue."_ she thought. With a knowing smirk on her lovely face, she turned to the black owl and said wryly, "Hello, Harry."

Hermione laughed as she saw the two owls' heads snap around to lock rapidly widening eyes with each other. After a few seconds that appeared to be packed with some sort of communication between them, the coal black visitor jumped to the floor and transformed into her best friend. Astonishment was written all over his face as the sexy brunette threw herself into a bone crushing hug with her long-time friend. "H-h-how...?" he asked.

Still laughing, Hermione untangled herself from Harry and, taking his hand, led him to sit beside her on the edge of her large bed. "Honestly, Harry," she began sternly, but with gentle humour in her voice, "When have you ever been able to fool me?" She continued with a lighter tone, "And besides, how many owls have you ever seen _with green eyes_? But how did you manage this? And when? And," her voice took on an edge, "why didn't you... tell... **me**!" She emphasized each word with poke to his chest.

With some laughter of his own, Harry looked over at Hedwig briefly, and then turned his green eyes onto his friend's chocolate brown ones. "Before I answer that, I... we... need to introduce you to the rest of tonight's surprise." With a dramatic gesture, he drew the confused girl's attention back to the Snowy Owl in the window, who then also glided to the floor. Suddenly, instead of a beautiful white owl, there was a beautiful young woman with white blonde hair approaching the bed.

In a mockingly formal voice, Harry announced, "Hermione, may I present Nyta Scandia, or better known to you as... Hedwig the Owl." He laughed as Hermione's eyes looked to nearly fall from her face as Nyta gracefully sat next to her, and gently took a hand in both of hers.

"Hermione," Nyta began in a reassuring tone, "breathe. Yes, it's true. I am really Hedwig, or more precisely, Hedwig is really me. But it's a long, unpleasant story." As the younger girl got a sceptical look on her face, Nyta whispered in her ear, "Should I tell you who you dream of at night? How about how you realized your love for Harry the summer after third year and just what you were doing at the time? How about the occasional feather I'd leave for you?" Hermione's steadily reddening face was an adequate answer.

"It's true," the sole non-Animagus in the room breathed, staring deeply into Nyta's hazel eyes. "I can see it in your eyes, like I could Harry's once I realized..." she turned to the man she loved and continued, "But how?"

Taking her other hand in both of his, he replied gently, "Like Hed, er, Nyta said, it's a long story. I'm not certain if we have time for all of it tonight." Harry's brows furrowed in concern.

Realizing the nature of his concern, Nyta interrupted his musing. "My Harry, why don't you go for a fly? Maybe work on hunting or something." At his questioning look, "I think Hermione and I could use some girl time."

Understanding, and more than a little relief, washed across his visage. "Okay, I'll be back in a bit. Take your time." With a kiss on the cheek of a shocked Hermione and a peck on the lips for Nyta, Harry transformed and flew off into the night. He was thankful to be missing this part of the surprise.

oOoOo

Hermione's glee sank as she witnessed the tender kiss Harry gave the other girl. Then her legendary temper started to assert itself.

Nyta's tiny smile at her mate's antics faded as she turned to deal with the slowly building anger she sensed in the younger witch. "Hermione," she began sharply, "before you get all worked up, let's talk calmly and logically. By the time we're done, I doubt you'll have as much reason to be upset."At Hermione's look of outrage, the blonde cut her off again, more quietly, putting a caring arm around the other's shoulders. "Hey, don't forget, I know you almost as well as you know yourself. I'm still the same, uh, person you've shared with all this time. I just now... look like... myself. Let me give you a bit of background; the short version, if you will. Okay?"

Conflicted, but still consumed by her ever-present need to know, the upset young witch nodded her assent. Relieved, the older girl turned to face the younger one who had confided so much to her over the last five years, took both hands in her own, and looked deeply into Hermione's doubting gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Nyta began, "Okay, now. First of all, I am Nyta and also Hedwig, though my owl form has had other names in the past. I was a Ravenclaw in the Class of 1972 when I came across some information during Voldemort's first rise to power." Raising a hand to forestall the inevitable questions, she continued, "Don't worry, I'll explain later. Harry doesn't even have all those details yet. Anyway, I was discovered and locked into my Animagus form to punish me and to prevent me from spreading this information. Skipping the gory details for now, I had accepted my lot in life and expected to spend the rest of my days as an owl.

"Eventually, I ended up at Eeylops and Hagrid bought me as a gift for Harry. I soon learned, as did you some months later, what a wonderful and caring man our Harry is. By your second year I felt the stirrings of the Familiar Bond beginning. By now, I had started to seriously fall for him as I watched him grow into the man that we both love. As far as I knew at the time, I would forever be an owl, so I allowed the bond to form." She lapsed into silence at the memory.

Hermione took advantage of the respite to interject a question, "But how was that possible? If you were really a human, then you couldn't be another person's Familiar, could you?"

"I don't know. You're right, things that happen to animals like that typically can't happen with Animagi. I've also been enchanted as a post owl. Again, it shouldn't have worked, but it did." Taking on a thoughtful look, Nyta continued in that vein, "Of course, the Bond doesn't really surprise me that much. I mean," she chuckled, "we **are** talking about Harry." The girls shared a laugh at their common love's expense, relaxing the stress between them.

After a moment's thoughtful silence, Hermione asked what she considered to be the most important question, "What happened this summer?"

The Ravenclaw took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the thing, from here on, you're gonna hear things that you won't like. But, please, hear me out. Trust me like you always have with your secrets, your fears, and your fantasies. I've learned to care for you a great deal, Hermione. I love you as much as I love Harry. And make no mistake; I love him with all my being. You, like him, have always treated me like a person. You've never shown that you think of me as a dumb animal. Animals have a way of being able to... I guess, read people. They can't be lied to, nor can they be easily misled. I wasn't kidding when I said I know you as well as you do. I suspect I know Harry better than he knows himself."

The Gryffindor chuckled, "That's not terribly difficult."

Undeterred, Nyta continued to plead her case, "I'm asking you, no, begging you, hear me out and please have an open mind."

"You realize that I already believe you, don't you?" Seeing a smile start on the older witch's face, Hermione went on, "You sound so much like I imagined you would if you were human. Funnily enough, you... Oh shite!" Realization struck like a Bludger. The blood rushed to Hermione's face so quickly that she would have fallen if she hadn't already been seated. "Y-you-you've s-seen me... oh fuck." Then the other Bludger struck. "Last night, when you both showed up, I, I w-was... and Harry... oh my... no, no, no..." The mortified girl fell back on the bed and buried her face in the blankets, sobbing.

With a quiet smile, Nyta rubbed her distraught friend's back. "Shh, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a girl, too, remember. I know what girls do when they're alone. Besides," she added in a conspiratorial whisper, "I had this same discussion with Harry last night."

"What?" Hermione sat up and yelled.

"Shh! Do you want to disturb you parents?"

"Oh, don't worry about them." Hermione was unconcerned and indicated an object on her desk. "That rune-stone is enchanted with a silencing charm. I can turn it on and off by touching my wand to it, but as it doesn't use active magic I can use it over the summer. Professor Flitwick helped me with it after... I got hurt."

There was a silence after that admission that Nyta didn't want to break, but had to. "Hermione, Harry'll be back soon and we need to speed things up. Are you okay to go on? I promise we'll revisit this later, but there's a couple important things we need to discuss before he gets here. Okay?"

Accepting silence as an affirmative, Nyta went on, "I'm gonna have to skip the details of this summer as we're short on time. Simply, Harry was able to reverse the curse on me. We'll leave it at that for now and I promise a full explanation later. What we need to discuss, is that I know exactly how you feel about him and I feel exactly the same. But, and you need to know this; we are lovers. And, before you freak out on me, keep listening. I've told him about your feelings, and the thick-headed dork took quite a bit of convincing to accept it **might** be possible. The thing is, he loves you just as much, but is too stupid to accept that either." Though exasperated with the thick young wizard, she added, "I find myself feeling the same about you." At Hermione's wide-eyed stare, she finished, "I know that you're not immune to females, either, and I thought that... maybe... we could convince him to... share."

As Hermione's eyes attempted to leave their sockets again, she stuttered, "Sh-sh-share?"

The older witch pulled the younger back to a sitting position and embraced her in a comforting hug. Taking a chance, Nyta slowly moved her face closer and placed a soft kiss on the other girl's lips, then drew back. "Share."

Thinking only for a moment, Hermione replied, "Share," and with a shy smile, returned the kiss with a more passionate one of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything that's recognizable belongs to JKR and those she has blessed with millions of Dollars, Pounds, Euros, Rupees, Rubles, Lira, Marks, Pesos, Yen (well, you get the idea) from her efforts.

**A/N: **I was starting to read a perfectly good harem fic when this rabid little bunny came jumping in and wouldn't leave well enough alone. What was really frustrating is that the idea had absolutely nothing in common with what I was reading (think apples and freight trains). Thanks must be given to Herman Tumbleweed for all his help in making this readable and canoncansodoff for ideas to help develop it further.

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head of the table in the formal dining room of Black Manor. "Well, if no one has anything else to discuss..." he looked around at the assembled members of the Order of the Phoenix. When no one responded, he went on, "Then I suggest we call this meeting adjourned. Thank you, my friends. You all have your assignments. Be careful and have a pleasant evening."

As the membership slowly dispersed from the House of Black, the old man spied the two he was looking for standing huddled together, speaking quietly. Becoming slightly concerned, he called out, "Remus? Nymphadora? May I have a moment of your time?" As they turned and approached him, his eyes twinkled brightly. Gesturing the younger two to sit, he returned to his seat, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"I have some concerns which I believe you two can help me with," the old fossil began. He directed his attention to the care-worn werewolf. "Remus, in spite of your lack of success with the other magical beings, you found it necessary to return. May I ask why?"

"Albus," Remus shook his head slowly, frustrated with having to repeat himself. "I don't know what else I can tell you that I didn't already address in the meeting. At this point in time, it's a waste of effort and resources. They want nothing to do with this war, but Voldemort is making a good case for himself as the Ministry has done nothing to help our efforts. If I continue to brow-beat them, we, meaning the Order, will simply further alienate them as the Ministry already has. I feel, as I already said, that it would be better to allow them some time to assess the situation for themselves. I've made some good contacts that I will not simply abandon; however, they need time to make their own decisions. I will not push them into Voldemort's court by attempting to force the issue."

"Very well, I will accept your judgement in this. How is young Harry doing, then?" The meddling Headmaster's twinkle shifted into overdrive as he added, "I assume that is a good part of why you decided to return."

"Well, yes, part of it, anyway." Remus answered hesitantly, wondering about the abrupt change in topic. Taking a breath, he locked gazes with the leader of the Order as he felt the wolf inside respond. "It's a good thing I did, too." Now that he'd started, his passion for Harry's well-being enabled him to continue, ignoring all of Albus' attempts to interrupt. "When I got here, he'd been spending all of his spare time in the library reading, even mostly ignoring the Weasleys when they were here. Not that it's a bad thing in itself, but it is unusual for him. In fact, other than at meals, the only one he had any significant interaction with was his owl."

At this point, Tonks managed to add, "It's true, Professor. He was..." the currently purple haired, DD breasted Auror cocked her head to one side, thinking, "he seemed to be... driven, I guess would be the best word. Driven to learn all that he can about anything and everything. In fact, he and Ron got into a row over it."

Albus' bushy eyebrows rose to nearly his hairline. "Really?"

"Well, it wasn't that much of a row, and I honestly think it was more a matter of Ron insulting Hermione's fascination with learning that started it," Remus observed. At the Headmaster's subtle gesture of continued interest, Remus shook his head. "No, Albus, there's no need to discuss it. The details aren't important. It's not even important enough to qualify as teenage angst.

"Harry is going through a lot right now with Sirius'... death. So am I, for that matter. I came back to... to see if I could help him... and myself... with it." Remus' emotions were being kept tightly under wraps at this declaration, but it was obvious that it cost him dearly to maintain that control. "We've spoken at some length about... Sirius and... and things," the greying lycanthrope's voice grew thick with suppressed feelings. "He's a good kid, Albus. There is nothing to worry about."

Clearing his throat, the old meddler said, "Well then, I trust all is as well as can be expected. I must, however, insist that a close eye be kept on Harry for the rest of his time here, including his choice of reading material. I'm concerned about what he could learn with unfettered access to such a collection, however. Perhaps I should go through..."

"_NO!"_ both Remus and Tonks yelled. Glancing at each other, Remus nodded to Tonks to explain, "It wouldn't work Professor, she told the self-important old relic. The Black Library is Harry's and is quite thoroughly cursed to prevent any intrusion. No matter what you did, the books would return to their proper place. Not to mention that he's not very happy with you right now." Holding her hands up in a dismissive gesture, she explained, "I don't know why. He won't say anything about it, but it's quite obvious."

An odd thought trudged its way into the old man's mind. "You said that his owl has been spending a great deal of time with him?" Albus asked. "How did he get her past the enchantments I put up?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "It's his house, Professor. As the Master of the House, he's an exception for anything like that; no matter who casts the charms. It wouldn't matter, anyway. Hedwig is his familiar."

"Of course, I had forgotten that. But have they actually completed the bond already? It normally takes many years for it to even begin to form." The old man didn't like where this was going. Something just wasn't right about this and it had bothered him a great deal for quite some time, although he at a loss to figure out why.

It was Remus' turn to chuckle, "Albus, they are fully bonded and have been since at least Harry's third year. I noticed it while discussing Familiars in his third year Defence class. I even used Harry and Hedwig in a demonstration for the rest of his class. Now as to how or why? I really don't know other than to suggest that we should add the Laws of Magic to the list of other rules Harry tends to ignore."

"I suspect that we should, "Albus chuckled in spite of himself. "In any case, please ensure that he's not reading or doing anything... inappropriate. I shall see you both at the next meeting."

Accepting the dismissal, Tonks returned to her flat as Remus retired to his suite of rooms upstairs, both having disturbing thoughts about their conversation with the supposedly wise old Headmaster.

As they left, Dumbledore sat back, deep in thought, the twinkle gradually leaving his eyes. _"Well," _he thought,_ "I guess my fears were unfounded after all. A full Familiar Bond would be impossible if I were correct. However, I still need to keep him from those damned books..."_

oOoOo

Remus left his bedroom and ran up the stairs to find the source of the resounding crash that had just shaken the dilapidated old manor house. When he reached the landing near the library, he was greeted by the sight of a singed and completely dishevelled Leader of the Light laying flat on his arse down the hallway from the now invisible library entrance.

"We tried to tell you Albus. You can't fight the Black Family magic," wheezed the uncontrollably laughing Marauder. He then returned to his suite thinking how much Sirius would have loved to have seen Albus in such a state.

oOoOo

Harry-owl was enjoying the night air beneath his wings, but finally decided that he'd left his girls alone together long enough. _"My girls?" _ He thought._ "Where the hell did that come from?_ _Hedwig I can see, but when did Hermione get brought into the mix?"_ Mentally shaking these peculiar thoughts from his mind, he banked and headed back to Hermione's house. _"I hope they haven't hexed the shite out of each other."_

oOoOo

After a long, slow snog, the two girls pulled away from each other, panting heavily. "Damn," they both started, and then fell back to the bed, giggling like the teenage girls they were. "Well, that was..." they giggled even more as they started speaking in sync once again.

Hermione put a quill-calloused hand gently across Nyta's swollen lips. "Let me," she laughed. "That was... unexpected, but very nice," her warm chocolate brown eyes were soft as she gazed into Nyta's twinkling hazel ones. "I don't know what to think, though. Can we really do this? I mean," the uncertain girl's eyes lost focus as she thought about it, "we've, in a way, only just met. Yet, it's as if we've known each other for ages." A look of desperate confusion crossed her face as she looked away and concluded, "I don't know what's happening here."

"I do understand," was the sympathetic reply. "Harry and I went through the same thing and came to some conclusions of our own." Hope came to Hermione's face as she turned her gaze back to the woman she'd always known as an owl. "We've known each other for five years now, Hermione. I'm the same person that I always have been; I'm just... currently packaged a bit differently."

"What a package." Hermione murmured.

"I could say the same for you." The tittered reply mortified the younger girl, as she didn't think she'd commented out loud. "Don't freak, sweetie, I'm very glad you feel that way. But you also have to accept the fact that you're a knock-out, too. Anyhow, in Harry's and my case, we attributed some of it to the Familiar Bond, but now I'm not so certain. It's happening the same way with you as it did with Harry. Although..."

Hermione continued the thought, "...it's often felt to me as if we also had some kind of a bond. I thought it was because of Harry you knew if I had something for him, but now, I'm not so sure..." a sudden chortle spilled from her lips. "Damn, we're starting to sound like Fred and George."

"Merlin forbid!" they exclaimed together, then they fell back to the bed, laughing. After they got their mutual mirth under control with a few stolen kisses and some minor soft touching, they sat back up. This time, Nyta held her hand up to indicate her turn to start speaking.

"Bond or no," she started slowly, thinking it through as she spoke, "I think it has more to do with trust than anything else. As an owl, you and Harry both treated me... more like a person than anything else. You trusted me with your secrets and your hearts. I gave back what little I could and you both accepted it without hesitation. Granted, I wasn't really in a position to betray you, but as I said, animals, and owls in particular, are hard to fool. I knew that you both trusted and loved me as much as any human you cared about. Even more than some." Hermione just nodded her agreement, allowing her new love to follow this intriguing train of thought. "Perhaps some of the real me was able to show through..."

"... and we fell in love with Nyta, rather than Hedwig," Hermione concluded softly and slowly. "I think that's precisely what happened. I often wondered what you'd be like as a person." She reached out for the other girl's hands, adding even more softly, "Now I'm happy to say that I'll get to find out. So far, I think it's the best thing that could have happened to all of us." After a moment of uneasy quiet, the nervous beauty shyly mused, "Now we just have to get Harry's head out of his arse. Do you really think he loves me?"

"Girl, I've known that for several years. He's a guy, you can't expect him to figure it out for himself, but I've been working on him and he's almost there. I'm more concerned with getting him to accept the three of us, but I have a plan..."

oOoOo

Harry-owl was finally approaching the Granger house. He hadn't meant to be gone so long, but who knew chasing small rodents was so much fun? As he approached the window he was aiming for, his superior owl vision noticed a ruckus on the bed. _"Oh shite!"_ he thought, _"They're fighting! Not good, not bloody good at all!"_ He approached in a steep dive and zoomed through the window, transforming as he landed. Drawing his wand, he was ready to stun them apart when he heard... giggling? Looking more closely, he realized they weren't fighting at all; they were... snogging?

As the stunned wizard stood there, trying to come to grips with what he was witnessing, two heads with kilometre-wide smiles popped up and greeted him in unison with cheery voices, "Hi, Harry." The girls untangled themselves from each other and straightened what little clothing they still had on.

Nyta reached out and grabbed the still gobsmacked young man's hand, pulled him to a seat on the bed between the sexy, partially dressed young witches, and greeted him with a passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Hermione gave him her own equally blistering kiss.

After they broke that kiss, the blushing brunette addressed her oldest and dearest friend. "Harry, this isn't the way I was planning on telling you, but... well... Hedw... er, Nyta and..."

"Hedwig is fine, love," Nyta interrupted tenderly, "I prefer it, actually, but only from you two. Sorry, please continue."

"Er, okay, well... Hed and I spoke quite a bit while you were gone," the anxious witch started, gaining courage as she went on, "and we realized a few things. First of all, Harry, you need to know that what she told you about me is true: I'm absolutely in love with you and have been for a long time. Don't question it; accept it as fact. I'm hoping that she was equally right about your feelings for me." Accepting his dumb nod as an answer, she released an unknowingly held breath in a sigh of relief. "Good. That leads to the next thing..."

"... we also realized," Nyta picked up the conversation, "that we, Hermione and I, love each other just as much as we each love you." At this proclamation, Harry's human eyes grew to cover an even larger part of his face than they did in his owl form. "We decided that, if you agree of course, all three of us should be together."

"There is precedent under Wizarding Law," the conversation changed seamlessly back to the other girl, "but we don't have to worry about that quite yet. What we do have to worry about is..."

"... how we're going to be able to spend enough time together to properly _get to know each other_," Nyta concluded.

"Aaargh!" Harry's head had been pivoting back and forth between his current and, apparently, new girlfriends. His neck was becoming somewhat sore and he was more than a little dizzy. Taking a deep breath to calm and centre himself from both the conversation and their lack of attire (being mostly unclad from the waist up), he asked both of them, "Let me get this straight. We," turning to Nyta, "are still going to be together?" Nyta nodded enthusiastically. "And you and I," turning to Hermione, "are getting together at the same time?" Hermione responded with a shyer, but no less enthusiastic nod of her own. "And you two," glancing at both young ladies, "will be together as well?"

A resounding cry of "Yes!" came from both witches. Harry then found himself pushed back on the bed with two sets of lips on his and his tongue involved in a three-way battle. He decided then and there that his overly moral side could go screw itself.

oOoOo

Several hours later, Harry-owl and Hedwig were winging their way back to London. They had stayed much longer at Hermione's home than they should have, but neither of them regretted it for a moment. She had been briefly brought up to date on what had happened so far this summer and on some of their future plans. Hermione's temper had flared when she learned the complete story behind Nyta being cursed and added her desire for vengeance to Harry's.

Interestingly enough, that had raised a greater emotional response than the promise to find her Animagus form; something the brilliant young scholar had always wanted to try. Some of the things she had come up with in the name of revenge were more than frightening. Harry learned one important thing from that: Don't get between Hermione and someone she loves. Ever.

Of course, not all of the time was involved in conversation. They spent plenty of time beginning to get to know each other physically as well. Perhaps not as well as any of them might have liked, but enough to cause great anticipation for the time they could arrange for Hermione to finally visit Black Manor. Still, Hermione was a thoroughly satisfied young lady when she finally went to sleep, matching white and black feathers on her pillow.

oOoOo

At breakfast the next morning, Tonks was laughing hysterically at Remus' account of Dumbledore's attempted assault on the library. "You mean to say," the young Auror asked between fits of giggles, "the old fart was stupid enough to try to steal Harry's books, even after we warned him?" She had stopped by to have breakfast with the "old wolf", as she sometimes called him, which she frequently did these days.

Remus chuckled his answer. "I don't know if he meant to actually steal them, but it was obvious he had planned something the House didn't like." His mood became more sombre as he toyed with his nearly empty cup of tea. "I dread having to tell Harry about this. He is already rather upset with the Headmaster. I'm afraid of how he'll react."

As her hair shifted from green to a muted dark blue, reflecting her changing mood, the Metamorphmagus asked, "Why is Harry so upset with Dumbledore, Remus?"

Still playing with his tea, the lycan replied thoughtfully, "I'm not completely sure, Tonks. I know that staying with Petunia has always been an issue between them, and I suspect that Harry, on some level, blames Albus for what happened to Sirius." His expression darkened at that thought. "I do, too, to an extent. But there's something else involved – something big. I don't know what it is. I can't get Harry to talk about it, and you know what asking Albus anything is like." They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Tonks exclaimed, "Shite. Gotta get to work. Bye." She flounced her way to the floo, hair shifting back to its normal spiky pink.

Leaning back in his chair, thinking furiously, the former Defence Professor came to a decision. Swallowing his now cold tea, he rose from the table and headed upstairs to find Harry. It was time to have another long talk.

oOoOo

Harry woke up suddenly, confused. Looking around, he realized that he was still in his owl form and had been sleeping on Hedwig's perch. His memory of the flight home last night finally came back to his consciousness. The Animagi had been so tired when they returned from visiting Hermione that their owl instincts had taken over and, as a result, they immediately perched and went to sleep. Sensing his mate next to him, the black owl scooted closer to the white one and nuzzled her awake. Responding to her avian pheromones, he proceeded to do to her what owls have done for eons.

oOoOo

Remus had looked in all of Harry's usual haunts in the house, as few as they were, and decided to check to see if the boy was still asleep. As he approached the door to the master suite, he heard some loud, indefinable sounds. Worried, and finding the door locked, he drew his wand and silently cast _Alohomora_. Entering quickly with his wand out and a curse on his lips, he looked around the room and didn't see Harry at all. Following the odd sounds led his gaze to the owl perch by the window where he saw Hedwig and a strange, black owl... _"Mating?"_ He thought. Remus was stunned as the reality of the situation sunk in. While he stood and stared, the owls became aware of his presence in the room. Together, they launched themselves towards the interloper, talons extended. The werewolf ducked and dodged as the enraged raptors circled and attacked, over and over, until they had chased the wizard from the room. Thanking Merlin for his near escape, he chuckled to himself over the strange event until catching a whiff of something foul. Reaching up and finding several large, wet sticky masses in his hair, and on his back and shoulders, the fugitive thought, _"Oh shite,"_ and headed to take a much needed shower. _"Who knew,"_ he thought wryly,_ "that owls had such good aim?" _

oOoOo

Returning to human form after they were certain not to be interrupted again, Harry and Nyta fell on the bed, howling with laughter. They were confident that at least one Order member wouldn't try to invade Harry's privacy again.

When they finally calmed down, they just held each other closely, still exhausted from the night before. Harry recast the locking and silencing charms on the door and looked back to his mate. "Guess it's too late to go back to sleep, how about a shower?"

Nyta replied in a lust-filled voice, "Only if we get to finish what you started." Looking back at the large perch, she added with a smirk, "We **really** need to try that again."

With an animalistic growl, the young wizard picked his love up off the bed and carried her to the ensuite bath with his face buried in her chest. As they passed the door they had chased Remus through, he paused, looking up at it with a sad smile.

"What, my Harry?" a worried Nyta asked gently.

With the same sad smile, he looked back at her and softly said, "Nothing, really. I was just thinking how proud Sirius would have been to see that." With that, he kissed his lover's lips gently and took the last few steps into the bathroom, where they got very dirty before getting equally as clean.

oOoOo

The next several days passed quietly in much the same way as the days before the Weasleys left for France had. The only difference in the routine was the two trips they made to visit Hermione. Again, only so much could happen there (although quite a bit did), but they were able to really get to know each other and the strong emotional connections they had previously shared were enhanced and strengthened. It truly was, as Nyta had observed to Hermione that first night, as if Harry and Hermione had always known Nyta rather than Hedwig, and had fallen for the white haired witch rather than the Snowy Owl.

Finally, the day came when Harry had to meet with Sirius' solicitor, Bloodsucker, at Gringotts. Hedwig had delivered a letter from Harry requesting the meeting while her love was talking to Remus in the library that day. As they both knew that the Half-Baked Duck Society would never permit an excursion for any reason, even to a safe place like Gringotts, the appointment had been arranged for 9 pm so Harry-owl and Hedwig could fly there after dinner. Harry had simply claimed to want an early evening with a book, as usual. His more studious nature over the past few weeks had convinced the adults in the house to leave him be when he wanted to study.

As he landed in the shadows between two buildings in Diagon Alley, Harry returned to human form wearing a long, dark cloak over the Muggle clothes that he and Nyta had snuck off to Harrods the previous day to purchase. Pulling up a deep hood over his head, he waited for Hedwig to land on his shoulder before silently crossing the Alley to the white marble monstrosity the Goblins held court in.

Having a Goblin solicitor turned out to be a blessing. Since Sirius had written the will before he had been imprisoned for things he'd never been formally charged with, let alone convicted of, they had accepted and processed his Will as they would have any other business: efficiently and confidentially. The now even wealthier young wizard received a detailed listing of his new assets and some parchments describing the enchantments on the old manor. Even a quick glance told Harry that nothing the bumbling old meddler could do to the old manor's enchantments would have any effect on him and that he could override anything the old fool chose to do. It was a shame that Sirius had not seemed to know this.

Also, the Goblin was asked to look into the Potter Estate as Harry wanted to know if his parents had left a will. Bloodsucker was shocked and angered at that request. It was common knowledge in Gringotts that the Potters certainly did have a will, as the old Pureblood families always did. Bank policy would demand the reading of it, even if the parties were unable to receive their bequests due to age or other concerns. He swore to get to the bottom of this outrage. Muttering Goblin imprecations, he wrote a memo to the Estate Department of the bank, demanding an investigation. This would, unfortunately, take several days.

They were, however, able to glean from Sirius' will that Harry was never to go to the Dursleys. It seemed that Sirius had mentioned in his will that in case of his premature demise, Harry would be left to the next of the potential guardians listed in his parents' will; namely Remus Lupin or Minerva McGonagall, but never to Lily's sister; again, as was stated in the Potter's will.

The wizened old Goblin had so impressed the couple that they took him into their confidence and revealed Nyta's true identity. Bloodsucker was tasked with determining Nyta's official status and the status of her family's estate, who had all been killed during Voldemort's first attempt at power. Although it would take time and galleons, Nyta knew Harry well enough to not complain about him shouldering the cost. Besides, they both already knew that they'd be together for a long time.

When asked if the couple wanted to pursue a case against the person who'd cursed her (and whom they hadn't identified to anyone but Hermione yet), the two simply told their new Goblin friend, with evil grins, that they were already making plans for their foe, because it was personal. That type of revenge was something that every Goblin respected and appreciated.

After all of the business was complete, the young Animagi, with the solicitor's consent (and to his vast amusement), both transformed and flew out the window for the short trip back to Grimmauld Place. Now they could finally have their mutual love come to stay with them, and the sorry old son of a bitch could do nothing about it.

oOoOo

The following Friday evening, a late model Mercedes stopped in front of a small, unkempt square in Grimmauld Place. Hermione leaned across the car to give her mother a hug and thanked her for dropping her off. She grabbed Crookshanks, who was in his carrier, from the back seat before exiting the car to retrieve her trunk from the boot.

Mrs Granger was understandably concerned about the sleazy and run-down neighbourhood that her daughter expected to be left in. "Are you sure this is the place?" she asked, leaning out of the car window and looking around. "It seems rather... dodgy."

"Yes, mum, this is the right place," the anxious young witch tried to reassure her. "I told you, the house is magically hidden. The magic involved won't even allow me to enter as long as you're watching." Hermione's voice softened as she appreciated her mum's worry. "This is where I spent last summer. I know you can't see the house, but don't worry, I can. Relax, I'll be fine. I'll send an owl as soon as I can."

"Okay, then, if you're sure" the elder woman gave in hesitantly. After giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, she slowly pulled away from the kerb to head back into London proper, carefully watching in the mirror.

The beautiful young brunette watched her mother drive off before setting Crookshanks' carrier on top of her trunk and dragged both across the street to Number Twelve. As she crossed the enchantments, the Hogwarts Whiz Kid drew her wand and levitated her belongings and pet up the steps and gently set them next to the front door. She thought,_ "I wish I had known last summer that we could do magic here. Just another bone to pick with that bastard,"_ her feelings mirroring her rapidly lessening opinion of the Headmaster. She knocked on the door, knowing that ringing the bell would wake that disgusting painting of Sirius' mum.

oOoOo

Dumbledore was sitting in the dining room, preparing for that evening's Order meeting, when he heard a knock at the front door. Curious, he got up and went to answer it. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Hermione Granger, her trunk, and her half kneazle.

"Good evening, Headmaster," his student politely greeted. "May I come in?"

Nonplussed, the elderly schemer quickly recovered himself and, equally as politely, refused her entry. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but there is an Order meeting starting shortly and I'm afraid that we won't be able to receive you. May I ask how you came to be here?" By this time, a small group of early arrivals had begun to gather in the hallway behind him, listening intently to the exchange. Then a commotion began as someone forced his way past the growing membership.

"She's here because I invited her, Headmaster," answered a familiar, masculine voice.

"Harry," Dumbledore started to chide the young man who had finally reached the doorway, "You know that..."

Harry held up his hand to cut off the old geezer. "What I know, Professor Dumbledore, is that this is **my** house; a fact that you conveniently overlook at every possible opportunity. What I also know is that Sirius' will has been read and _fully executed_. What I also know is that Hermione is welcome here, anytime. More welcome, in fact, than some of the people you give free reign to in **my** home, despite any objections I may have." Shouldering the centenarian aside, Harry opened the door fully, allowing Hermione to enter as she levitated her belongings with her.

Stopping alongside the flustered and reddening Headmaster, Hermione sweetly inquired, "I'm curious, sir, why it was never explained to us last summer that underage magic was undetectable by the Ministry in a location under the Fidelius Charm? Honestly, it took me fifteen minutes in the Hogwarts Library to learn that. I'm sure, though, that it was just an oversight on your and Mrs Weasley's parts."

"Miss Granger!" came an outraged cry from Minerva McGonagall. Both teens blatantly ignored it.

Chuckling quietly, Harry led her to the grand staircase that led to the upper stories of the manor. Part way up, he stopped and turned to face the now fully assembled Order. "Oh, Headmaster?" The exasperated old wizard glared in response. "I'd appreciate it if you'd confine the Order's activities to the first floor and below. There is no reason for them to occupy any other rooms here as I believe that they all have homes of their own and this is not a bed-and-breakfast." He looked at his father's old friend with a fond smile, "Of course, you're still welcome to stay here, Moony." Harry's eyes narrowed as he searched out his next victim. His demeanour changed to anger as he spotted the old crook, "And Fletcher? If I see you trying to get into any more locked rooms or I find that you've taken any of the things I've suddenly been unable to account for, your arse is mine. In fact, I'd better be able to find _everything_. And soon." Looking back at the now fuming Headmaster, Harry concluded, "_And stay the hell out of my library_!"

"Mr Potter! Really, now!" The Transfiguration professor again expressed her disbelief at the behaviour of two of her Gryffindors. She was again ignored.

Hedwig chose this moment to leave her perch on top of the conveniently placed portrait she had been observing from to glide to her wizard's shoulder. She chuttered softly in his ear and rubbed her head gently against his face. Hermione took his arm and led him up the stairs, her trunk, and Crookshanks' still occupied carrier floating behind her, ignoring the stares and glares from the crowd below.

The silence was broken by a thundering laugh from Alastor Moody. "Dunno what you did to rile the lad up, Albus, but I'm sure as hell glad it ain't me he's mad at." Still chortling, the paranoid ex-Auror led the others into the dining room for the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything that's recognizable belongs to JKR and those she has blessed with millions of Dollars, Pounds, Euros, Rupees, Rubles, Lira, Marks, Pesos, Yen (well, you get the idea) from her efforts.

**A/N: **I was starting to read a perfectly good harem fic when this rabid little bunny came jumping in and wouldn't leave well enough alone. What was really frustrating is that the idea had absolutely nothing in common with what I was reading (think apples and freight trains). Thanks must be given to Herman Tumbleweed for all his help in making this readable and canoncansodoff for ideas to help develop it further.

**A/N 2:** Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read and review. I guess this old dog can learn a new trick. Now, where's my wife and that copy of the _Kama Sutra_...?

Chapter 5

Leading the girls into his master suite, Harry cast a multitude of security and silencing charms as Hedwig transformed back into Nyta. Together, they pounced on Hermione, who had just released Crookshanks from his carrier, engaging her in an emotion packed three-way snog. The moment was lost as all three abruptly lost their balance and tumbled to the floor. Laughing, they untangled themselves and caught their breaths, going to sit together on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Wow," the three teens said in unison, then fell back into laughter again at the synchronicity. Hermione and Nyta cuddled into Harry's sides, all three comfortable in the mutual warmth, while they collected themselves. The young witches and wizard knew they had to discuss what had happened downstairs and make some hard decisions about how to deal with the repercussions of Harry asserting himself.

After a few moments enjoying the closeness, Nyta started the discussion. "First of all, we need to get Hermione settled in her room." Forestalling the inevitable complaints, the oldest teen explained, "I know, the chances of her actually using it are..."

"...non-existent," the witch in question finished with a smirk. "But I understand the need. The Order, or more precisely, the Head Bastard in Charge," Harry's and Nyta's eyebrows rose at the blatant disrespect shown by the normally very proper young lady, "will be doing anything he can to reassert his self-assumed authority. So we have to at least maintain appearances. Did Sirius' will give you any protection from him?"

"Not really," the messy haired wizard considered, running his hand through his hair. "We did learn that no matter what he says, or even thinks, the old fart has no say in my life other than in regards to school related issues. He can't even pull that _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_ bullshite out; he doesn't really have that much personal power. Even Fudge had to pull strings like crazy to get me in front of those geezers last summer. The only ones with any say in my life are the Dursleys, and they frankly don't care."

"The room we have in mind adjoins this suite," the older girl continued, "and has a connecting door. We'll charm everything for security as much as we can, but we may still have to worry about Mad-Eye." She got an introspective look on her face as she added, "I just wish I knew what to do about that elf."

"Elf? You mean Kreacher?" Hermione's expression became more than slightly turbulent, bordering on stormy.

Nyta and Harry shared a meaningful look. They knew how their love felt about house-elves in general, and remembered her efforts with Kreacher the previous summer. But they knew that she had to be told.

Taking a deep breath, he finally answered, "Nah, he, uhm... had a, uh, bad experience with Beaky." Harry faltered, worried about her possible reaction.

"Really?" was Hermione's sceptical reply. Harry couldn't help noticing how sexy she looked when she had _that look_ on her face. So he responded the only way he could: he kissed her soundly.

When she recovered from Harry's assault on her lips, the intractable brunette dryly continued on, undeterred, "As lovely as that was, it still didn't answer my question."

Giggling at her mates' ridiculous behaviour, Nyta explained that Kreacher had somehow become trapped in Buckbeak's room while they had still been at the Dursleys'. Hagrid had found some bits and pieces of the elderly house-elf when he came to return the hippogriff to the Forbidden Forest. "So, the old bastard sent a Hogwarts elf to help out around here. You know," she turned to Harry, "I wonder why she hasn't said anything about us, yet? Hm. Anyway, I have an idea about it, but you won't like it, Hermione."

Hermione tried to glare at the other witch, but failed miserably and ended up giggling, "Okay, what could be so horrible?"

The only male in the room felt the icy cold fingers of dread at his throat. "You don't mean... Dobby?" A smile graced Nyta's delicate face as she nodded once.

"N-, ah, hell." Harry and Nyta stared at their love in shock. "What?"

Harry gently took Hermione's hands in his. Glancing back at Nyta for a second, he softly replied, "You're kinda scaring us, love. You're not going on an S.P.E.W. rant." He couldn't hold it any longer and started chuckling.

"Prat. No, I'm not going to complain. Dobby and I had a long talk about house-elves while I was in the Hospital Wing last term. I now understand that their magic depends on the bond they form with their masters and they truly do enjoy their work. So, if you think we need him, I'll not complain. I'd still like it if you paid him, though."

The pouting look that Harry received with the request was nearly enough to cause his hormones to turn him into a raging beast. _"How could I have never noticed how sexy she is before?"_ The randy young man was very glad he finally had. "Okay, then," Harry stared off and was about to call for the excitable elf, when he heard a _**"pop"**_ behind them and the squeaky voice of his occasionally life-threatening friend.

"Mr Harry Potter Sir is calling Dobby?" asked the house-elf, bouncing with glee.

Amused, Harry got down on one knee to better speak with his friend. "Well, I was about to." Glancing at the girls, he asked, "We were wondering if you'd like to work for us, but," he held up a hand, "there are some things we need to address first." Dobby nodded so hard that he dislodged all of the hats he was wearing.

"I have something I need to say to Dobby before we start," Hermione interrupted. Sitting on the floor in front of the little being, she explained, "Dobby, first of all, I want to thank you again for our talk. I spent a great deal of time while on holiday thinking about it. I won't object to you working for Harry, as I know he'll treat you well. I won't even object to you bonding with him, if that's what you want, now that I understand why."

Great, huge tears fell from Dobby's eyes at this pronouncement as he fell before her. "Miss Harry Potter's Grangey is a great witch. Dobby would like to bond with Mr Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is liking freedom, but the bond is still better and Mr Harry Potter Sir is a great wizard."

"I still don't like the way your people are treated, though. Would the house-elves be willing accept help in improving how they are treated rather than what I was trying to accomplish before?"

Gathering himself, Dobby seriously considered her question as Harry and Nyta looked on, quietly snickering. "Maybe, Miss Harry Potter's Grangey. Most house-elfs is being happy with Masters they have, but maybe some."

"So, Dobby," the raven haired wizard jumped back into the conversation, "what do you say?"

Taking a more formal stance, Dobby firmly replied, "Dobby is being wishing to bond with Master Harry Potter Sir and being part of his Family."

"Great, Dobby, but you're still getting paid. And no pillowcases. Wear whatever you like; just make it look like clothes or a uniform or... something. Now, what do we have to do?"

oOoOo

As Harry and Dobby began the bonding process, Nyta took Hermione into the room that had been set aside for her. "Let's let them be while they do this. Oh, and leave the trunk, Dobby'll love it."

Looking around, the newest resident of Black Manor saw, that while not as large as Harry's room, it was just as complete and had the same potential for splendour. Like the rest of the house, it was rather drab and worn, but the Order's house-elf had at least done some basic clean-up and had made it liveable. She joined the other witch on the sofa across the room and settled into a comfortable, loose cuddle.

After a few sweet kisses, Nyta started, "Well, now for the moment you've been waiting for..."

"But Harry's still with Dobby," pouted the sexy brown-eyed teen.

"Not that, you goof," the other sexy woman giggled. Her voice took on a lust-filled quality, "that is most certainly on the agenda for later, though." Getting serious again, she continued, "We need to get you started on your Animagus transformation." A flick of the former Ravenclaw's wand brought the worn copy of Animajicks Moste Darke floating to them. A gasp of shock came from the Gryffindor as she read the title.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Dark does not always equate with evil, although that book does contain some horrible and evil things. The best way to become an Animagus is in that book in the marked section. Start with that first, _then_ read the rest of the book if you like. I figured you'd want to discover your form as soon as you could." Taking the book from the shorter girl's hand, Nyta set it aside and cuddled in closer. "I know you well enough to know that if I let you open that book, you'd not close it again till you were done. So, we'll just sit here and canoodle a bit while we wait for our Harry." Hermione answered by scooting herself closer and listened as Nyta explained the differences in the various Animagus Transformation methods and the ritual that brought her back.

oOoOo

Harry came looking for his loves a short time later and found them entwined together on the sofa in Hermione's room discussing aspects of Magical Theory he wasn't certain he even _wanted_ to understand. He approached, and found himself being grabbed by his girls and plopped down between them. Snuggling into him, they covered his face with affectionate kisses, before asking, "Well, how'd it go?" in the newly familiar synchronicity.

"Actually, it worked out better than I expected. Bonding him, then making him the Lead Elf of the household, means that the Order's elf is subservient to Dobby, and therefore, to us." At the looks of outrage from the girls, Harry continued quickly, "That's why nothing was said about our activities. I'm The Master, and, unless Dumbledore himself asks specifically, as he's Bloosy's master by way of being the Headmaster, Bloosy won't say anything. I've had Dobby tell Bloosy to keep her mouth shut about us, so now, even if Dumbly asks, she can't tell him anything."

Considering this, Nyta simply shrugged. As she had been raised in a Pureblood household, house-elves and their foibles were more acceptable to her. Hermione heaved a deep sigh and commented, "I don't like it, but I guess it's just their way. So, what else did you two talk about?"

"Well," Harry scratched the back of his head, "we talked a bit about Winky. She's doing really badly. Not being part of a family has really messed her up, so I, er, Ibondedhertoo…" His voice trailed off at that pronouncement and he cringed, fearing the outcome. What he got was two very affectionate kisses, leaving the young wizard very confused.

"That was a kind thing you did for her, love," the white-blonde witch commented.

"Dobby explained her situation to me during our talk," the brunette continued, "She was unhappy and slowly losing her magic and her mind. You saved her life."

"So, you must be rewarded..." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door in the sitting room of the suite. The three shared a glance as Nyta became Hedwig and flew to her perch by the window while Harry and Hermione went to answer the door.

Opening the door, they were greeted by the smiling (and very much unwanted) face of Albus Dumbledore. "Ah, Harry and Miss Granger. I hope you've had a pleasant visit, but I think it's time to arrange Miss Granger's return home."

"No."

Trying to keep his annoyance hidden, the Headmaster asked, "Excuse me?"

"I said no. It's one syllable, Professor," the exasperated young man responded snidely. "How hard is it to understand?" Taking a more aggressive stance, the infuriated teen went on, not permitting the older man to say a word, "As I've already said, this is my house, and I'll invite anyone I damned well please anytime I wish. I'll also remove anyone I wish, including you. If you don't like it, find a new headquarters."

Enraged, the old man demanded disparagingly, "Do you really think you can do that? Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Miss Granger, get your things."

Calmly, Harry called out, "Remove Albus Dumbledore, and deny entry for twenty-four hours." With a soft whoosh, Dumbledore disappeared.

After closing, locking, and silencing the door, Harry found himself engulfed by warm arms, firm breasts, and bushy brown hair as they started laughing hysterically.

oOoOo

In the scruffy little square on Grimmauld Place, a tall, oddly dressed old man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Wand drawn, he looked around in confusion. _"What happened? Where'd the damned house go?" _he thought. _"What did that little brat do? Maybe Severus was right about him after all. No matter, I'll just Apparate back inside."_ At the attempt, he felt a searing pain run through his body as the House's magic prevented his re-entry. Angry and frustrated, he Apparated back to Hogwarts.

As he reappeared outside the gates of the ancient school, he felt something thick and slimy running down his face from the top of his head. Reaching up to touch it, he sighed, "Oh shite."

oOoOo

Hedwig flew back in the window, transformed, and joined her lovers. Harry looked up at her and asked, "Where'd you go?"

Smiling evilly, she replied, "Just making sure the old bastard didn't try to get back in. Oh, and I gave him a going-away present."

As the image appeared in the younger teens' minds, the threesome fell back into more of the same hysterical laughter as they made their way to the closest sofa to continue their discussions.

oOoOo

A short time later, there was another, albeit more tentative, knock at the door. Sighing deeply, Harry once again untangled himself from his lovers and answered the door as Hedwig reappeared and settled in on Hermione's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door to find a nervous Remus Lupin and an annoyed Minerva McGonagall, who hesitantly glanced around the room.

Relaxing, the relieved young wizard invited the teachers in and gestured to the sitting area.

Entering, but still standing, the greying werewolf cautiously asked, "Ah, Harry, uhm, have you seen Albus? Last we heard, he was coming to find you and we haven't seen him since." A snort came from the comfortable couch.

"Miss Granger!" exclaimed the Scotswoman, shocked at the behaviour of her favourite student. "I'm surprised at you. He is the Headmaster and is deserving of your respect."

"Respect must be earned, Professor," retorted the young Lioness firmly. "And after this summer, he's lost quite a lot of mine."

Fearing a rift forming between the normally close women, Harry interjected, "Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster has taken it upon himself to imprison me in my own home, which, for some reason, he thinks is his. He's also imprisoned me at Privet Drive every year, too. In fact, he's compounded that by refusing to allow the few friends I have to contact me..."

"Surely you exaggerate, Mr Potter!"

"Professor," the Transfiguration Mistress' favourite student interjected, "I have, in my trunk, a letter that Fawkes brought me just a couple of hours after I returned from holiday. In it, the Headmaster made it perfectly clear, and in no uncertain terms, that I was not to even attempt to have any contact with Harry."

"He must have had good reason." Turning to face Harry directly, she added sternly, "And as he's your guardian, he has every right to make those decisions, whether you approve or not."

"Who the hell told you that?" Hedwig felt Harry's anger start to boil over as he yelled his response, so she flitted from Hermione to Harry in an attempt to calm him.

Remus, attempting to draw Harry's anger from the elderly witch, answered quietly, "It's common knowledge, Harry. He's been your Wizarding Guardian for years."

"He lied," Hermione calmly stated. The adults stared at each other, then at the two youths, in disbelief at her pronouncement as she continued, "For whatever reason, Professor Dumbledore feels the need to control Harry's life. In any case, Harry has been in contact with Sirius' solicitor at Gringotts. Dumbledore is not, and never has been, anything more than the Headmaster of Hogwarts to Harry."

"It's true," the now much calmer boy took up the story, "Bloodsucker told me tha..."

Remus blanched at the name, "Did you say Bloodsucker?"

"Yeah, why? He was Sirius' solicitor and has been a great deal of help."

The Marauder crossed to one of the couches, flopped down on it, and started chuckling. As he composed himself, he went on, "Leave it to Sirius to get the best, most blood-thirsty solicitor ever, to handle his will." The man shook his head slowly in humour. "That Goblin can find a loophole in a loophole in a loophole. Whatever Sirius wanted is rock solid; nothing gets by Bloodsucker. So what did he tell you?"

Choosing his words carefully, Harry said, "Sirius has always been my Wizarding Guardian – it was never changed after his arrest. And even if it was, the next in line, according to my parents' will, was you, Moony, followed by you, Professor. I was never supposed to go to the Dursleys at all." Sadness entered his voice as he added, "I'm sorry to say that I don't know how to feel about that. Both of you have strong ties to the old man and I don't know if you'd have even tried to protect me from him. I feel like I don't know who to trust anymore and I hate it."

Hermione stood and drew her man into a comforting embrace. Addressing the chagrined adults, she quietly asked, "Could you please excuse us? Harry had the house remove the Headmaster and deny him access for twenty-four hours. Wherever he is, it isn't here and I'm reasonably certain he's quite safe."

Saddened and ashamed, Remus and Minerva took their leave, wondering how they had hurt their young friend so badly without knowing it. Neither had ever seen the Potters' will and they were unsure as to how much merit there was to Harry's words. As he walked out the door, Remus turned back and said, "Bloosy said that she'll have a late dinner ready in a half hour." He closed the door behind him and turned to his former colleague, "We need to talk about this. I don't know about you, but I can't bear to have Harry feel that way about me."

"Aye, Remus," the witch replied slowly. "You're right."

oOoOo

Albus Dumbledore, after a great many cleaning charms, reclined back in his comfortable office chair sucking on a sherbet lemon. Although he seemed to be relaxing, he actually was considering all that had happened with his wayward student that day. Muttering to himself all the while, he couldn't believe what had happened at Headquarters that evening.

"How did that boy manage to force me out?" he wondered out loud. "I need to find out what this will nonsense is all about. Sirius never had the opportunity to register one. Maybe a trip to Gringotts is in order."

A bright flash of fire from behind the door caught the elderly wizard's attention. Glancing in that direction, he saw a baby Fawkes poke his head out of a fresh pile of ashes. "Damn. Travelling there with Fawkes always made such an impression on them," he continued his muttering. He stood, stepped from behind his desk to the fireplace, and grabbed some Floo powder. Throwing it into the fire, he announced, "Diagon Alley," and disappeared in the bright green flames.

oOoOo

As Hermione comforted the troubled wizard, Nyta called for Dobby.

"Yes, Mistress Nyta. It's being nice to see you is not being a bird anymore. What can Dobby be doing for Mistress Nyta?"

Curious, the owl Animagus knelt down in front of the house-elf and asked, "Dobby, have you always known I wasn't really an owl?"

"Yes, Mistress, house-elfs always be knowing these things. But it isn't a house-elfs place to say anything 'less they's Master or Mistress asks."

She abruptly sat back on her haunches, lost in thought. _"I could have been back years ago. Every damn house-elf I ran across knew, but couldn't say anything."_ Looking over at her loves wrapped together on the couch, her feelings mellowed, _"But then, I wouldn't be where I am now, would I?"_

Nyta turned her attention back to the fidgeting and worried-looking house-elf and sought to calm him. "It's okay, Dobby, I'm not angry with you. You elves seem to have many abilities that wizards simply don't know about. But, in the future, if you see anything that house-elves _just know_, please tell us about it. Okay?" The relieved elf nodded hard enough to give a human whiplash. "Fine, then. When Bloosy has dinner ready, could you please bring ours up here? I don't think Harry's ready to deal with anybody yet."

"Yes, Mistress. Dobby is being doing that, Mistress." With a pop, he was gone. Shaking the errant thoughts from her mind, Nyta went to help Hermione calm their distressed lover.

oOoOo

Upon arriving at Gringotts, the Supreme Mugwump carried an air of importance as he approached the Security Goblin. "I would speak with the Chief Solicitor," he demanded, sure of himself.

"It's rather late, Chief Warlock Dumbledore," was the gruff reply.

"Nevertheless, this is a matter of some urgency," the wizard insisted, eyes twinkling madly.

Looking at the annoying human with disdain, the larger than average Goblin said, "Very well, I'll see if Bloodsucker is available." He then scribbled something on a small piece of parchment and placed a rune covered stone on top of the missive, which promptly vanished. Moments later, another note appeared under the stone. Reading it quickly, the Goblin said simply, "Come with me."

After being led through the warren that comprised the interior of the great marble bank, Dumbledore was finally allowed to meet with Chief Solicitor Bloodsucker.

Going for full twinkle, Dumbledore greeted the old Goblin grandly, "Chief Solicitor, it was kind of you to receive me on such short notice."

"Get to the point, Dumbledore," Bloodsucker growled. "I don't have time for your games, and contrary to popular wizard belief, Goblins **do** have lives outside of Gringotts."

"Very well, I need to see Sirius Black's will immediately."

"You are not a beneficiary."

"That may be, but I need to see it," was the simple, yet brazen, reply.

"Why?" was the Goblin's curt response.

"My charge is a beneficiary, therefore, as his guardian, I have the right to view it," Dumbledore explained as if to a child.

"Who is this charge?"

"Harry Potter." The silver haired wizard was starting to lose his patience.

"You are not his Guardian."

The blunt reply stunned the old man. "What do you mean? Of course I'm his guardian. I demand to see that will."

Shaking his head at the stubbornness of this human, Bloodsucker stated, "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, at the request of the primary beneficiary, as well as Mr Black himself, I cannot and will not divulge any information to you or anyone else who is not a beneficiary."

Standing and drawing himself to his full height, the foolish Chief Warlock commanded, "Bloodsucker, I will see that will. Now!"

Bloodsucker touched a small, hidden stone on the edge of his desk and calmly said, "No." Seconds later, a cadre of Gringotts Security Goblins rushed into the office, all pointing a variety of sharp objects at the aged Headmaster.

As Security escorted Dumbledore from his office, the solicitor called out, "Have a pleasant evening, Chief Warlock," then sat back and laughed harder than he had in years. It wasn't often he had the opportunity to put an uppity human like Dumbledore in his place.

oOoOo

Dinner in the kitchen was quiet and sparsely attended. Other than Remus and Minerva, only Tonks was eating the wonderful mutton that Bloosy had roasted. Tonks wondered why the older two were so contemplative, but was hesitant to interrupt their musings.

Finally, her boisterous nature could take the silence no longer. Changing her hair into a metre wide Afro, she coloured it with rainbow stripes before blurting out, "What the hell's wrong with you two?"

Annoyed, the older mages looked up to snap at the youngster, consequently causing them to gape at her appearance. "Now that I have your attention," Tonks began in a pompous voice, softening it as she asked, "What's going on? You guys look like your kneazle died."

Sharing a look with Remus, the old witch answered the question sadly, "It seems that we, Remus and I, have failed some dear friends." At the Auror's confused look, Minerva put on her best teachers' face as she explained, "It seems... that Harry is of the impression that, in the case of Sirius' inability to care for him, Remus and I were named as potential alternate guardians. I, for one, was not aware of this. Apparently, Harry has somehow heard Sirius' will, although I don't know how he managed to get to Gringotts to hear it. In any case, there was a reference to some guardianship arrangements in James' and Lily's will." Turning to the werewolf, "Did James and Lily even leave one? I don't recall ever hearing about one."

"I'm certain they did," he replied, "but I've never seen it. Now that I think about it, no one has that I know of. In any case, Harry said that there was something about his parents' will specifically forbidding him to be placed with Petunia." The weary lycanthrope rested his head on his hands. "Now he doesn't trust us."

"Remus, as you're at least familiar with Bloodsucker, if only by name, could you possibly try to contact him?" Minerva suggested. "Perhaps, as one of the possible guardians, you can find out what happened. I would try myself, but I see Albus far too much to make it a good idea."

"Why wouldn't you want the Professor to know?" Tonks asked. "He's Harry's guardian, isn't he?"

Remus took a deep breath before answering. "That seems to be the big question, Tonks. From what Harry learned from Bloodsucker, the solicitor, Sirius has always been listed as Harry's guardian. It was never changed after he was sent to Azkaban and Dumbledore just took over making all the decisions in Harry's life. Harry also seems to think that even if Minerva or I did become his guardian, we'd have simply done whatever the Headmaster wanted anyway." Confusion grew in his mind at the thought. "I wonder what it is that he's done that has Harry so upset. Other than living with the Dursleys, of course." The three sat in quiet contemplation of the life of their young friend.

Seeing that her older companions were lost in their own misery, Tonks took control of the situation. "How about this: Remus, you check with this Bloodsucker, and I'll check the Ministry's records. Minerva, can you keep the old man off our backs?" At her elders' nods of agreement, Tonks concluded with a cheeky grin, "See, problem solved. Now you two cheer up before I hex you." Satisfied with the amused expressions on the faces of her table mates, Tonks returned to her meal as the others snickered before joining her.

oOoOo

Dinner was much more pleasant for the teens. After Nyta and Hermione successfully snogged, caressed, and fondled Harry back to cheerfulness, Dobby and Winky delivered Bloosy's mouth-watering mutton dinner.

They spent the meal discussing their new relationship and more mundane things like their plans for the rest of the summer and how they would handle life back at Hogwarts. Of primary concern was Hermione's first Animagus transfiguration. Between bites, Nyta reviewed the ritual with them once again. It had taken some doing to convince Hermione that the use of blood in a ritual did not automatically make it evil. The most convincing evidence was the success of Nyta's restoration and Harry's rapid mastery of his own form.

Her next concern was the time involved in preparing the ritual circle. Nyta chuckled as she explained that it was already drawn, but disabled and hidden.

Indicating the diagram in the book, she explained, "All that's required is to break this power rune, and add runes here, here, here, and here to disguise the magical signature. So, we redraw the power rune, and break this one here, and it's active again."

Shaking her head in admiration, the Gryffindor genius looked to the ex-Ravenclaw genius and stated with a laugh, "I know who I'm going to get help with my Runes homework from." Harry was just amazed at the admission that his bushy haired friend would even need help.

It was decided that they'd do it in two days, so they could judge the fallout from Dumbledore's idiocy as he'd be able to re-enter the house the next evening.

After they finished eating and the elves cleared the dishes, Harry lit a roaring fire in the fireplace, and dimmed the lights. Returning to the sofa, he settled in between his girls and put his arms around them, gently stroking both heads of silky smooth and soft curly hair. As one, the girls reached across and stared to slowly open his shirt, and then they gently caressed his chest, occasionally flicking his nipples. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned his head back and quietly moaned, relishing the sensations.

A gentle breath wisped across one ear as he heard, "Don't get too relaxed, my Harry..."

"... we have plans for you." was whispered in his other ear as he felt nibbling and sucking on both. His hands slowly found themselves drifting down to fondle and tease two very different, yet equally soft and firm breasts. Two sets of lips wandered to find his; trading off between the three of them as their hands started to roam farther and clothing became displaced. Finally, after a shared look, the witches got up and held their hands out to their wizard to pull him to his feet and led him to the bedroom.

Pulling back a fraction as they cleared the doorway, Nyta whispered briefly in Harry's ear. As they approached the bed, they both started to gently caress and undress Hermione, one of them kissing her passionately at all times. As her blouse came fully off and Harry struggled with her skimpy brassière, Nyta murmured, "A fucking bra? Don't they teach support charms anymore? Jeese." Grabbing her wand, the blonde vanished all of their clothing and she and Harry continued their assault on their new lover.

As they fell in a heap on the large bed, Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, "Relax and enjoy, love. Since you've had to wait so long, tonight's for you." He and Nyta then put actions to those words as Hermione soon lost all capability for thought, intelligent or otherwise, for the rest of the night.

oOoOo

Sometime after midnight, a completely dishevelled Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts. He had been arrested and tried by the Goblins for "Interfering in the Normal Operations of the Bank." He had never been so furious or embarrassed in his life. Being held without his wand was one thing; but to be held in a cold, sealed cave, naked, while they convened a tribunal was beyond the pale. Only his position as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards allowed him to leave that same night, with "merely" a 5 000 Galleon fine.

As he finally climbed into his warm feather bed, he couldn't help but think, _"At least things can't get any worse."_

Little did he know that Magic, like Fate, has a sense of humour. He was plagued with nightmares all through the night; consisting of small, dark, rocky places while sharp, pointy objects kept sticking him in the arse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything that's recognizable belongs to JKR and those she has blessed with millions of Dollars, Pounds, Euros, Rupees, Rubles, Lira, Marks, Pesos, Yen (well, you get the idea) from her efforts.

**A/N: **I was starting to read a perfectly good harem fic when this rabid little bunny came jumping in and wouldn't leave well enough alone. What was really frustrating is that the idea had absolutely nothing in common with what I was reading (think apples and freight trains). Thanks must be given to Herman Tumbleweed for all his help in making this readable and canoncansodoff for ideas to help develop it further.

**A/N 2:** Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read and review. I guess this old dog can learn a new trick. Now, where's my wife and that copy of the _Kama Sutra_...

Chapter 6

Harry woke slowly from the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had. Stretching himself fully with a soft moan, he realized that he was alone in the huge bed. Curious, he sat up, grabbed his glasses, and looked around for his two lovers.

As his eyes passed the door to the sitting room, his loves entered, dressed in nothing but sheer, peach-coloured silk dressing gowns. The visions before him slowly approached the bed, stopped just short of it, and, as one, dropped the gowns off their shoulders to the floor. Harry realized that, even with all they had done with, and to, each other, this was the first time he'd actually seen them together, side by side, in all of their considerable beauty. He was amazed at how different, yet stunning, they both were.

Nyta was the taller of the two; slender, with gentle curves. Hermione was somewhat shorter, and with a fuller figure. Nyta's small, tight arse and slim hips were contrasted with the shorter girl's rounder arse and slightly wider hips. In both cases, Harry knew that they were strong and firm, and silky smooth, as was the rest of both ladies' skin.

They both had long athletic legs and thighs; again, Hermione's being a bit more well-defined. Each of them were capable of squeezing him in half with those strong, smooth limbs as he'd learned the previous night.

Working his gaze back up their bodies, the young wizard saw the equally slim waists, leading to firm breasts. Here, the difference in the girls was more obvious. The older girl had a modest set, barely more than a large handful each, with pale, pink nipples. Hermione, on the other hand, had heavy, round ones – each breast at least three handfuls -- yet, they were just as firm and up thrusting as Nyta's, but with dark brown points. And both pairs were plainly pointing directly at him.

Finally reaching their heads, he saw what he considered their best features; the eyes. Nyta's mysterious hazel eyes; framed by her delicate, pale features and silky smooth and straight white-blonde hair, shone with happiness and lust while disguising a quick wit and wisdom. Hermione's deep chocolate-brown eyes, dancing with joy and desire, were set in warm, gentle features, further softened by her long, thick, wavy brown hair; the trademark bushiness had long since smoothed out as the beautiful young scholar had matured.

Harry chuckled to himself as he considered his girls' hair. Whereas he had expected the, er, _carpets to match the drapes_, he never realized just how much they actually would. Hermione's tight bushy curls contrasted with Nyta's fine, nearly transparent, silky covering as much as the former's all-over tan contrasted with the latter's porcelain complexion. _"How can so completely different looking women both be the picture of perfection?"_ he mused as he was suddenly aware that the objects of his ruminations were giggling, trying to get his attention.

"Harry, are you there?" asked the fair beauty with a smirk.

"Are you alright, love? Harry?" inquired the dusky one, snickering.

"Uh, s-sorry," stammered the abashed young man. "I, uh, I was, er, a-a bit, uh, distracted." He concluded as his blush spread down his body. Gathering his courage, Harry faced his nude lovers and plainly stated with a lopsided grin, "It's not often a guy wakes up to find two angels at the foot of his bed. I couldn't help but admire the view."

Blushes crossing their own faces, the ladies sat on the bed cross-legged facing their wizard, displaying their moistening bits openly. "Such sentiments should be rewarded," commented Nyta.

"And they will be," countered Hermione.

"You may recall, that I promised you a show." The discourse changed hands again. "I dutifully informed our lover about this, and she agreed that it was a good idea and..."

A flick of Nyta's wand caused silken ropes to flow from the headboard Harry was leaning against and tie themselves around his wrists as Hermione continued, "...decided to join the demonstration." A flick of her wand removed the sheet covering Harry's lower body, indicating his approval of his partners'... objectives. "However," she went on, "as this is a demonstration, there can be no interference..."

"... hence the ropes," finished the obvious instigator.

Kissing each other softly, the vixens at the foot of Harry's bed began their individual rituals of self-gratification. As their ministrations progressed, their moans of pleasure increased, as did Harry's display of his appreciation of their demonstration. The effort to release himself so he could assist them in their efforts increased as well.

As they got even louder, and reached closer to their individual peaks, Nyta, always the more adventurous (and, this time, closer to completion), leaned across and drew one of Hermione's nipples into her mouth, suckling softly. After a great gasp of pleasure-filled surprise, the busty bookworm, not to be outdone, removed the hand that was on her other breast and added those fingers to Nyta's that were tangled in the girl's white, silky fur.

That was too much for their rampant observer. As first one girl, then the other finished, the way over-stimulated wizard, with a burst of uncontrolled magic, pulled free from the soft silk bindings, and launched himself on top of the recovering sirens. As he kissed every part of his mates he could reach, first one, then another wand came up and Harry found himself face-up on the bed with multiple strands of a stronger version of the same silk ropes across his chest and abdomen, holding him immobile.

Breathing heavily, Hermione explained, "Uh-uh, Harry, we're not done yet..."

"... it's your turn now," finished Nyta as the teasing stopped, and the real games began.

oOoOo

Remus was enjoying the early morning sun with his tea in the back garden of the manor when he caught an unusual scent from above. Walking farther out into the garden, he turned and looked up at the house and saw an open, and obviously silenced, window where he figured the Master Suite should be. Realizing what that scent was, he grinned, slightly embarrassed. _"Pheromones,"_ he commented to himself. _"No wonder he was so insistent that Hermione stay."_ Suddenly, he sniffed again. _"But why does it seem like there's more than two sets in the air?"_ Shrugging, he went back inside to prepare to see if he could meet with Bloodsucker.

oOoOo

Minerva sat at her place in the Great Hall quietly enjoying breakfast with her colleagues. Looking up, she noticed the Headmaster slowly enter and take his seat, looking much the worse for wear. He was moving more carefully than she'd seen him before and had black circles under his eyes.

"My word, Albus, you look awful," his deputy commented. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Minerva," the old man lied. "Nothing at all. I just need to remember that I can't stay up quite as late as I did when I was younger," he finished with an unconvincing laugh. After a few minutes, he abruptly gave up on his cup of tea and remarked to his deputy, "Perhaps a bit of air will help. Have a nice day, Minerva." He rose, and left the hall, not looking at anyone.

The Transfiguration teacher sat back in her chair and wondered just what was going on with her old friend. She hoped that Remus and Tonks would come up with some answers.

oOoOo

Harry and Hermione entered the library just as Hedwig flew in the open window and transformed. They had eaten a late breakfast in the kitchen to keep up appearances, but had felt bad about leaving Nyta behind.

Their lover had reassured them, however, saying, "I'm just going to soak in a nice, hot bubble bath while you're gone. I haven't done that since I've been back." Seeing the wanton looks forming in the younger teens faces, she added, "Alone. We'll save those thoughts for later, though." Mollified, they had agreed and joined the rest of the household for the meal.

Now that they were back together, Nyta asked, "Is there anyone else here? I saw Remus leave a little bit ago." At head shakes from both of her companions, she stood from her chair and clapped her hands. "Good, let's get up to the attic and get Hermione going."

Looking at the brunette first, Harry turned to Nyta, confused. "I thought we were going to wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but while soaking I realized that you literally banned the old fart for twenty-four hours. He can't show back up until at least some time later tonight. I noticed that everybody was gone now, so we have plenty of time," she explained with a smirk. Turning to the subject of the ritual Nyta grinned and asked, "Well?"

Hermione saw the anxious and hopeful expressions on her lovers' faces and thought, _"Blood ritual be damned. They want to share this with me so badly. And, damnit, __**I**__ want this, too!"_

A broad smile crept across her face as she replied, "It's time."

oOoOo

"Ermmgh," Harry moaned as he, once again, found his head in Nyta's lap. "I hate this ritual," he grumbled.

Ruffling his messy hair, his fair angel commented, "It's not my fault you overpowered it. But look at the results." She gestured to the ritual circle across the room.

Sitting up with a groan, Harry looked and saw a young phoenix trilling softly and serenely. Its reddish-brown feathers had golden tips which glowed softly in the subdued light of the attic.

"Hermione?" A single, distinct nod came from the bird who then transformed into his dusky angel. She stood shakily, and ran to join Nyta in comforting their wizard.

"Thank you, thank you, both," the excited, newly-minted Animagus showered kisses over both of her lovers' faces. Finally, Harry and Nyta were able to calm down the ecstatic witch.

"Well, I guess I was out long enough for you to figure out how to change back," Harry observed. "Damn, I missed the show."

Chuckling, Nyta described to Hermione Harry's difficulties and her solution. Looking back at the young man, she said, "But our girl here had no problems at all. She's changed back and forth half a dozen times in the twenty minutes or so you were out."

"Of course," Hermione continued with a sultry look at the others, "if I'd known the correct treatment, I'd maybe have had some trouble. _Intentionally_." After a fleeting pause, she asked excitedly, "Well, what do we do now?"

With a curious look, Harry asked, "Aren't you tired? I was pretty knackered after I transformed the first time."

"No, I feel great."

Thoughtfully, Nyta answered, "I wonder if it has to do with her form? Phoenixes have special healing abilities, so maybe that's why she's not exhausted. Anyway, she needs to spend as much time in her form as possible, so," she looked to the other owl Animagus and smirked before turning back to the phoenix Animagus and asked, "how about flight training?"

"F-flight t-training?"

oOoOo

As evening fell, the oddly dressed old man reappeared in the scruffy little square on Grimmauld Place. Looking around, he once again saw the dilapidated manor house he'd been forced out of the previous evening. _"Good,"_ he thought, _"now it's time to put that little fool back in his place."_ He crossed the street, stopping at the edge of the enchantments that surrounded the old house. He bent over and shoved a small, blood-soaked object just under the soil in the front lawn. Drawing his wand, he quietly chanted a long string of words in a strange, forgotten language. Satisfied with his work, the old meddler entered the house, thinking, _"Let's see him try to play any games now."_

oOoOo

The trio of Animagi were cuddled in their favourite positions on the largest sofa in the sitting room of Harry's suite. Harry and Nyta were talking softly while Hermione dozed, tired from her long first day as a phoenix. Hearing a commotion outside the suite, Nyta transformed just as the door flew open suddenly. Dumbledore barged in uninvited, wand in hand, accompanied by Moody, Remus, Minerva, and Tonks.

"What the...?"

"_Silencio!"_ The Headmaster, still holding his wand on the boy, continued with a smirk, "Now then, no more tricks, Harry. As I was saying yesterday, it's time for Miss Granger to leave. You will no longer behave as you did before. I _am_ your guardian and you _will_ do as you are told. Now..." With another soft whoosh, the old man once again disappeared.

Hermione, who was awakened by the disturbance, cancelled the Silencing Charm on her boyfriend and turned to the others. "Well," she demanded, "what the hell do you want? Or do you want to join that son of a bitch?"

The adults looked at each other in confusion, shocked by the normally respectful witch's attitude. Moody started cackling heartily as he commented, "Yer alright, lass," before turning and going back downstairs.

"Well?" Hermione's ire transferred to the remaining three adults.

Moony, looking first at his companions before returning his attention to the irate teens, began, "Well, um, we were wondering if we could speak to you two for a bit?"

Running a hand through his raven mop, Harry irritably replied, "I dunno, Remus. You came up here with the old man tonight. I don't think..."

"Harry, I spoke with Bloodsucker today," the werewolf quickly interrupted.

"What?"

oOoOo

Dumbledore reappeared in the square across from the, once again, invisible house. _"Damn,"_ he thought, _"I had hoped that silencing him would prevent this. Oh well, he's in for a surprise at any rate."_ With a nasty smirk, he Apparated away.

oOoOo

Harry and Hermione returned to the suite after a long dinner and discussion with the three adults (Moody having left to dine in his own home). Not immediately spotting Nyta, they went into the bathroom to find her soaking in a tub full of bubbles, eyes closed and totally relaxed. With a shared leer, the younger teens stripped and carefully entered the enormous bathtub. They carefully started caressing her breasts while nibbling on her ears and neck, causing her to moan softly as she opened her eyes.

"You can disturb my bath like that, anytime," she commented breathily. Sitting up, the blonde asked, "Now what did they have to say?" Sitting on either side of their love, Harry and Hermione told her of their dinner with the older mages.

Remus and Minerva had both been apologetic about their lack of involvement in Harry's early life, citing ignorance of the situation. They also both admitted that they probably would have been influenced by Dumbledore's suggestions due to his reputation and station in the Wizarding World, but swore that they would never have knowingly allowed Harry to come to harm, no matter what the old man wanted. Both of them were adamant that Harry would be given every opportunity to make his own decisions should they now be given guardianship over him, as he'd more than proven to both over the years that he was capable of making his own choices.

Tonks had searched the Ministry's records and had found that not only was Sirius still listed as Harry's guardian, but that the Potters' will didn't seem to exist. Remus mentioned that Bloodsucker was having difficulty getting a copy as well and that the Goblin wanted Harry to contact him as soon as he had a chance.

All three had offered their support to Harry, even suggesting a magical oath. Harry, of course, would have none of any oath nonsense, and accepted their apologies and assurances, but privately reserved judgement. He wanted to be able to trust them at their word, not because of the threat of a magical oath.

The three teens decided that they would visit Bloodsucker the next day as Harry and Hermione still needed to visit Diagon Alley for school supplies anyway.

During the discussion, hands had been roaming and words had been interspersed with gentle kisses and caresses. Now that the serious subject had been covered, the serious fun began, leaving a very flooded bathroom, which made Dobby and Winky feel very needed and overwhelmingly happy.

oOoOo

Mundungus Fletcher swore under his breath. He'd been trying to get into the attic for weeks, figuring that there had to be something valuable in there, as it seemed almost too well secured. He was so absorbed in his efforts that he didn't hear the three sets of soft footsteps approach. He did, however, feel the multiple sharp claws raking his back and shoulders as he screamed in pain, twisting and turning to avoid the enraged raptors that were attacking him. He was further shocked to feel more claws grab his thinning hair before disappearing in a flash of flame.

Moments later, another flash graced the return of a brown and gold phoenix who, along with her owl companions, returned to human form. The laughing teens held each other upright as they made their way back to the Master Suite.

As they crawled back into bed, Nyta asked, "Okay, Hermione, I have to know: what did you do with the old scumbag?"

Blushing shyly, Hermione stared at her hands for a moment before looking back up at her partners and replying, "I, uh... well, I thought that he needed to spend some quality time with the Giant Squid."

Harry and Nyta, who were quite pleased and very amused, grabbed her in a huge hug and proceeded to reward her ingenuity. Over and over. She deserved it.

oOoOo

Late the next morning, Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen with Hedwig on Harry's shoulder. They greeted their old Defence teacher and told him they were heading to Diagon Alley.

"Mind if I join you?" Remus asked. "I have some errands to run there as well. We could meet for lunch afterward."

Shrugging, the teens agreed and they all headed for the front door. However, when they left the property to take the short walk to Charing Cross Road, Hermione and Remus heard Harry cry, "What the fuck!" Turning back, they saw the irate young wizard throwing himself at the edge of the property, apparently unable to pass.

"That interfering, conniving old bastard," muttered Hermione as they went to try to help. She and Remus drew their wands and waved them around the edge of whatever was preventing Harry's passage.

"There's something here," Moony said, "but I don't know what it is. Some sort of charm I've never seen before. Hermione?"

"I agree. Harry, let's go back in the house and see if the House Magic can release it."

Agreeing, he led them back to the entry hall where he closed his eyes and reached out with his magic to control the house. After a few moments, he slumped against the wall and said, "Go check it now, but I don't think it's gone. It seems to be just outside the House's enchantments."

Remus went to check and Harry turned to Hedwig and asked, "What do you think?"

Hedwig chuttered in response, knowing that both could understand her, _**"I don't know. I can't really tell in this form."**_ She hesitated before continuing,_** "I think we're going to have to trust Remus. First of all, we need to see if you can fly out of here in your form. If not, even if I can help figure out what it is, we'll likely need his experience to counter it. He does know quite a bit about such things."**_

"It's still there," Remus' voice caught their attention. "Uh, why did it seem like you both were actually having a conversation with Hedwig?"

The Animagi shared a look before leading the old Marauder back to the kitchen. As Hermione served the tea that was always left ready by the ever-helpful house-elves, Harry answered, "Because we were. Remus, we have something to tell you, but... it's something no one else knows. And no one can. Not even Tonks or McGonagall, and _especially not Dumbledore_."

The older wizard sat back and gazed intently at the two teens and the Snowy Owl on the table. After less than a minute, he took out his wand and swore a Magical Oath. Stunned, Harry shook his head, convinced that his father's old friend was honestly trying to make up for what the old bastard had done.

"You didn't need to do that, Moony," he began wryly, "But thanks. Okay, we've got some surprises for you. First of all..." Suddenly, there was a black owl in Harry's chair.

Remus was very glad he'd heeded Harry's unspoken warning and had set his cup on the table. Shaking his head in amusement, he chuckled, "Why I am not surprised?" Glancing at his other former student, he asked with a smirk, "You, too, I suppose?" He was only somewhat more surprised to find a small, reddish-brown and gold phoenix at Hermione's place. They returned to their human forms to the werewolf's glee.

Before Remus could ask any more questions, Harry said, "Hang on, Moony, we're not done, yet." Indicating his Familiar, "There's one more surprise in store."

Curious, the older wizard looked over at the white owl and his jaw dropped as it became a beautiful woman that looked very familiar. "I-I... wait, I know you... but how? You died... my-my first year. N-Nyta? From Ravenclaw?"

Slowly approaching the distraught lycan, Nyta tried to reassure him, "Yes, Remus, it's me. I'm touched that you remember me. After all, we only saw each other a few times." She looked over to her mates, "The Marauders got an early start in their career, and Professor Flitwick sometimes had to recruit prefects to help supervise their detentions." Nyta ruffled the flustered Remus' hair fondly.

"But, how...?"

"We'll explain later, Remus," the former prefect interjected kindly, "First; we have to figure out what's going on with Harry." The Ravenclaw took out her wand and went over to her male lover, casting complicated charms to try to determine what was happening. "Well, he's clean." She then headed for the door.

"You obviously didn't check his mind," Hermione muttered while following her outside.

Following the ladies out, Remus quietly commented to Harry with a grin, "Now I know what those extra pheromones were all about." At the boy's blush, he added softly, "Both Sirius and your father would be very proud. Now your mum..."

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Harry said, equally as quietly, "Well, you know... it just kinda happened." His expression growing serious, he faced the older man. "I love them both, Moony. We all love each other. It's not a game for us." His face grew sly as he concluded, "But it does lead to some fun ones." Remus turned red himself in response.

Finally catching up to the girls, they saw Nyta waving her wand in an intricate pattern while pacing off the perimeter of the property. After finishing her inspection, she turned to the others. "Well, I'm not certain exactly what that son of a bitch did, but it seems to be tied to a bloodstone somewhere just outside of the House's enchantments. We can probably break it, but we have to find the stone first. That could take a while, though. Harry, change and try to fly through it or above it."

Looking to see if there were any witnesses, Harry transformed and took flight. It took several rather painful tries, but he was able to escape from an attitude of about 300 metres. He landed outside the invisible barrier and hooted, _**"We might as well get going. I'll follow you to an alley and change back there."**_ Hermione led a confused werewolf down the street as Nyta transformed herself back to Hedwig and joined Harry-owl in the sky as the foursome headed off to Charing Cross Road, and Diagon Alley.

oOoOo

Dumbledore was doing some paperwork when one of his many silver trinkets gave off a whistle. Sitting back, he smiled as he thought, _"Ah, Harry, you _shall_ learn your place, one way or another. I guess I'll need to send someone to explain things to him, if he ever wants to leave that house again."_ Considering briefly, he decided, _"I suspect that Severus would enjoy this duty. I'll send him tomorrow."_

oOoOo

After an enjoyable day spent in Diagon Alley, the foursome retired to the Library for their after-dinner tea. The return trip was made easier when Hermione realized that she could simply carry them with her phoenix form's fire-travel ability. The only unexpected problem was the presence of two lesser known Order members, who were promptly expelled by the angry homeowner. He then ordered the House to deny all access to anyone other than the four of them, Tonks, McGonagall, Dobby, and Winky.

The teens spent the evening bringing their new cohort up to date on the happenings of the summer. Remus showed his wolf side when informed of Nyta's cursing and who the guilty party was. Ranting and raving, he nearly had to be stunned to prevent him from tearing that person limb from limb. Unknown to anyone else, the eleven year old Remus Lupin had harboured a small crush on the pretty Ravenclaw prefect and had been particularly heartbroken at the report of her death by the Headmaster.

They then switched to describing possible future plans, knowing that the ingenuity of the former Marauder could only help their efforts. Having a great deal to dwell on, the werewolf decided to retire early. "Besides," he grinned, "I'm sure you three have better things to do than entertain an old wolf like me." As the younger set chuckled at his comment, Moony made his escape, leaving them to realize that they, in fact, did have better things they could be doing.

oOoOo

Severus Snape stormed angrily through the castle. Snapping the password at the gargoyle, he stomped up the stairs and barged into the Headmaster's office without knocking.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore greeted his friend brightly, "how went your meeting with young Harry?"

"It didn't," the greasy-haired Potions Master grumped. "When I tried to Apparate into the house, I felt like I was on fire. I then went to the square and it was as you said it might be. I couldn't even see the damn thing. I walked up to where I knew it was, but was unable to find it. Headmaster, when I get my hands on that little shit..."

"Now, now, Severus," the old man placated the younger, "we expected this. Thank you for your effort. I should have expected that with your... mutual animosity, Harry would also ban you from the house. Perhaps I'll send Kingsley instead. I believe they got on well enough."

oOoOo

After the fifth report of Order members' failure to enter the house, including Arthur Weasley, and finally hearing about the expulsion of the two the previous evening, Dumbledore turned to his phoenix and asked, "Fawkes, do you think you can get a message to Harry for me?" Accepting the answering trill as an affirmative, the old manipulator quickly scribbled a note and gave it to the phoenix. "Please take this to Harry for me and wait for his reply." Fawkes took the message in a claw and flashed away.

oOoOo

As the permanent residents of the House of Black enjoyed the dinner prepared for them by Dobby and Winky (Bloosy having been included in the expulsion), Fawkes appeared in his customary flash of fire. Dropping the message on Harry's plate, the red and gold phoenix perched on the back of an empty chair next to Hermione. Not wanting to touch it, Harry unrolled the short parchment with his fork and knife and read it aloud:

_Harry,_

_I would like to meet with you to discuss how we can alleviate your current difficulties. Please send a time back with Fawkes._

_A.P.W.B.D._

Snickering, the addressee commented to the table at large, "Well, gotta give him credit, the old fucker's got balls." He turned to the waiting bird, "Well, Fawkes my friend, I guess you're waiting for my reply." A short burst of song was the reply. "Okay, gimmee a sec." As he stood to go in search of a quill, he was stopped by Hermione waving a Muggle fountain pen in his face.

Accepting the proffered pen, he asked her, "Do I want to know where you keep this?" referring to her rather short and tight summer dress.

"Probably," was the sultry response. "Maybe I'll let you _search_ for it later."

His mouth going dry at the way she inflected her answer, Harry sat back down and penned a short reply.

As he was about to give the note to Fawkes, Hermione interrupted, "Wait a minute, Harry," as she raced up the stairs. Moments later, Hermione-phoenix flashed into the room and lit next to Fawkes, trilling a greeting.

As Remus, Harry, and Nyta watched in fascination, Hermione-phoenix and Fawkes had a conversation that more resembled two dissimilar musics that were completely different, yet still in harmony; Hermione-phoenix's joyful notes counterpointing Fawkes' sad, dirge-like accompaniment. As their discussion continued, Fawkes' sombre sound grew more cheerful until he let loose a single, happy note before grabbing Harry's return missive and flashing away.

Hermione returned as Fawkes left, grinning and jumping around, giddy as a small girl, exclaiming, "He's gonna help us! He's gonna help!"

"Calm down, girl," Nyta laughed. "What do you mean he's gonna help?"

"You didn't hear him?" the still giddy Animagus asked.

Nyta, after looking at Harry for confirmation, answered, "We could understand most of what you said just fine, until your... harmonies, I guess... ah, blended. That, and whatever Fawkes said? Nothing."

Hermione's eyebrows drew together in concentration at this statement. "Hm. So much for that theory. Anyway, he and I spoke about all that's happened to all of us and we were right. Fawkes, however, isn't compelled to tell the old goat anything, so he'll keep our secrets. He would, however, appreciate our help, too."

"How much did you tell him? You were only speaking with him a few minutes."

"I told him everything, eventually. You wouldn't believe how wonderful the Phoenix Language is. So much information and it's all in the form of music..." Her voice took on a dreamy quality.

"Focus, Hermione," Harry intervened.

"Wha...? Oh, um, yes... anyway, Fawkes confirmed everything we suspected and he'll be more than ready for the ritual whenever we can be ready. He even knows of a place we can do it on the grounds where the old fart can't disturb us until it's too late."

At the evil grins that formed on the faces of the three teens, Remus asked, with more than a little trepidation, "Ritual? What ritual?"

"That's right, Moony, we didn't get that far the other night." The girls led him to the library as Harry concluded, "Let's go get comfortable and we'll tell you about the ritual that's going to free Wizarding Britain in a manner worthy of the Marauders. Want in?"

oOoOo

Fawkes flashed into his master's office and dropped Harry's note in front of the old coot before retiring to his perch. With a satisfied smirk, Dumbledore read the message.

_Headmaster,_

_What difficulties would those be? Things are just fine here without you and your minions. We even went to get our supplies for next term and had a wonderful time._

_Don't call us, we'll call you._

_HP_

With a growl, Dumbledore tore the message into bits before throwing it into the fire, thinking, _"What the hell is going on with that damn boy?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything that's recognizable belongs to JKR and those she has blessed with millions of Dollars, Pounds, Euros, Rupees, Rubles, Lira, Marks, Pesos, Yen (well, you get the idea) from her efforts.

**A/N: **I was starting to read a perfectly good harem fic when this rabid little bunny came jumping in and wouldn't leave well enough alone. What was really frustrating is that the idea had absolutely nothing in common with what I was reading (think apples and freight trains). Thanks must be given to Herman Tumbleweed for all his help in making this readable and canoncansodoff for ideas to help develop it further.

**A/N 2:** Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read and review. I guess this old dog can learn a new trick. Now, where's my wife and that copy of the _Kama Sutra_...?

Chapter 7

Harry woke early the morning of the 31st August, covered with firm, soft, female flesh. _"Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm gonna miss this,"_ he thought as he briefly held his girls closer. Relaxing in the warmth of the crowded bed, he reflected on the events of the past several days.

oOoOo

Their meeting with Bloodsucker had reinforced their awareness of the folly of getting on a powerful Goblin's bad side. Though not upset with his clients, the Chief Solicitor was greatly angered and deeply embarrassed at his inability to locate the Potter will. He had even gone as far as to meet with Cashfang, the prior Chief Solicitor as well as the Potter Family solicitor, who was now a member of the Goblin High Council. Cashfang had assured Bloodsucker that Harry's parents had indeed drafted and registered a will, but he obviously couldn't be expected to remember the details after all of this time. He did recall that it had been properly filed with the Ministry of Magic (though Bloodsucker had phrased it as "We sent it to those idiots in London as required") and the Bank. Both copies were missing; however, there should be one in the Potter Family vault. Bloodsucker had filed a request with the High Council to get Harry access for the purpose of retrieving the document, but a response had not yet been received.

His contacts at the Ministry had passed along information that indicated an increased interest in Harry's guardianship. The Goblin recommended that Harry should seriously consider his few options in the matter before he was forced into an unpleasant situation.

Nyta's situation was less complicated than they had expected. Her family's vault had been untouched and her parents' will had left everything to her and her siblings. As she was the sole remaining family member, it was all hers. This included a modest home in Scotland, which was not far from Hogsmeade. Her official status with the Ministry was still listed as missing, so she could come back at any time, though an investigation would probably result. This precluded her accessing her vault for the time being, but as her home was unplottable, she could use that at any time without interference. They had decided to use it if they needed time away from the castle. It was still in good shape, and Dobby and Winky had been asked to attend to it in their spare time as they now had Black Manor cleaned to a point that only major remodelling would improve it.

Perhaps the strangest thing they had done was to have Hermione cast the post owl enchantments on Harry-owl. This would give him an excuse if he were to be discovered at Hogwarts in his Animagus form as he would appear as the Granger Family post owl. Also, as Nyta had snidely remarked, it would "keep Harry from slowing me down when flying together." One of the benefits of these charms was to increase the flying speed and stamina of the owl to many times that of a normal bird, in addition to giving him the ability to find anyone, anywhere.

As the post owl magic had encompassed him, he felt his awareness of his dusky angel increase as was expected, but he also felt the same magic that joined him to Nyta begin to build. Remembering the feelings of joy that came from that, he allowed it to flow, amazingly enough, between the three of them. This led to many happy tears and much playtime in celebration. They didn't know how or why they had a three-way Familiar Bond, but they weren't complaining. It was obviously just another example of Harry's tendency to break any rule he saw fit.

Hermione had managed to contact Fawkes again and learned that the Headbastard had a journal he'd kept for many years that they needed to see. Fawkes couldn't get it himself, but could assist them in acquiring it as it would be needed in their efforts in dealing with the Dark Lord. She made arrangements to stay in touch with the unhappy phoenix and meet with him again when they got to Hogwarts after the next term began.

When she flashed back from her visit with Fawkes, Hermione-phoenix flew around the room, trilling her phoenix-song to get her mates' attention as they were fused at the hips, as well as the lips. When they saw her, Harry and Nyta immediately changed into their forms and the trio went for a "sight-seeing" flight in the night skies of London which culminated in Hermione also learning to have an appreciation for a large, sturdy perch.

Remus had been searching the property for the bloodstone, but with no luck, yet. Although it was more inconvenient than anything else, the werewolf was determined to prove his loyalty to Harry, however, and wouldn't give up the search.

Harry also had finally told the girls the full text of the Prophecy. To say they were upset would be like saying that the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius was bothersome. After he got them calmed down, he quickly learned the advantages of having two genius-level angels as his girlfriends. In short order, they had analyzed it in concert with everything they had learned since Nyta's return to humanity, and had everything planned and counter-planned as best they could to ensure their success and survival.

Late the following morning (as a result of the post-planning celebration), they proceeded with the first part of their plans. This required bringing not only Remus, but Tonks and Minerva into their confidence (although only Remus knew who cursed Nyta), as they were needed to offset any attempts by either the Old Bastard or the Ministry to interfere with Harry's life. Due to the importance of keeping things secret, Harry gladly accepted Remus', Tonks', and Minerva's freely offered Magical Oaths.

Letters were sent to specific people at Gringotts (by Hermione-phoenix), the Ministry (by Hedwig), and the Hogwarts Board of Governors (by Harry-owl); all for the express purpose of keeping Harry from the Headbastard's control. James' and Lily's will still hadn't surfaced, but plans were put in motion on the basis of Sirius' wishes. Even though Remus was listed, they all knew there would be a fight on multiple fronts due to his Lycanthropy. Although Minerva, a proper Pureblood, was also listed, they took pains to include the options of Tonks (as she was Sirius' blood family) and even the Grangers.

The plans for Voldemort (who had been suspiciously quiet all summer) were tentatively made, but put on hold until they could acquire Dumbledore's journal. Fawkes was adamant that the information in there was crucial to their success. Nyta's revenge was waiting for more detailed information before they could proceed as well, but was actually foremost in the young lovers' minds.

It wasn't all work, however. The trio of young Animagi had managed to christen nearly every room in the old manor, both as humans and as birds. Remus had taken to trying to sniff the air for pheromones before entering a room until he realized that the entire house was permeated with them. He was especially amazed at the way the shy little bookworm he'd once taught had grown in intelligence, beauty, and especially... creativity and flexibility.

It came to a head for him one day when he and Tonks had to rapidly retreat from the kitchen when they walked in on Harry and Hermione (who was virtually folded in half) on the kitchen table, totally engrossed in each other. "How can you stand living here full time, Remus?" the Metamorphmagus asked as they retreated from the action.

"It's not easy, sometimes," the frustrated older wizard replied with a grimace. "I feel like I should air the house out hourly. In fact, I don't remember the last time I took a _hot_ shower."

Tonks flashed him a sly grin. "I could help you with that, you know."

Remus' mouth dropped open as he processed what the attractive younger witch said. As he tried to collect himself, he replied, "Ah... I-I don't know, Tonks..."

"If it would be too weird for you, maybe if I looked like this..." She morphed into a buxom blonde, "... or maybe this..." a petite redhead appeared. "Oh, I know -- how about this..." a likeness of Nyta, "or this," followed by Hermione.

"Uh, Tonks," the flustered werewolf started. "I, uh..."

Laughing, Tonks returned to her normal appearance as she said before turning and walking away, "Remus, you're too easy."

"Hey, Tonks?"

She paused and turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"Sirius would be proud."

oOoOo

Harry was drawn from his reminiscences by a gentle caress below his navel. Looking to one side, he was greeted by the smiling face of his fair angel. "Wha'cha doing?"

The adolescent wizard gave her a soft kiss and answered, "Thinking."

"Honestly, Harry," came from the other side of the bed with a chuckle, "you don't really expect us to believe that, do you?" Hermione reached up for her turn with his lips.

"Really, I was," the young mage insisted in playful outrage.

"Uh-hunh," came the harmonized reply. Further discussion was interrupted by the arrival of two owls through the open window. Recognizing a collar of Gringotts on one and of the Ministry on the other, Harry sighed and crawled off the bed to relieve the owls of their burdens. As they immediately flew off, the Owl Animagus turned to Nyta in confusion and asked, "Why do I suddenly feel so possessive of your perch? I felt like those other owls were... I dunno... defiling it? And I just wanted them gone."

Giggling, the older Animagus replied, "Because now it's _your _perch, too, silly. I've always felt that way when other post owls were around..."

"Or maybe," Hermione smirked, "it's because of what's _happened_ on that particular perch."

"... especially when that idiotic, hyperactive, fucking little fuzz ball..."

Nyta's rant was quelled by a well-timed kiss from Hermione, who remarked, "Pig is as much of a Weasley as the human members of that family. He can't help it if he's a pain in the arse. He's too much like his owner."

"Yeah, and he has the same eating habits, too..."

"... and hygiene..."

"... absolutely no manners. He tries to take up the whole perch..."

"... probably snores, too..."

"...he does..."

Snickering quietly to himself, Harry listened to his mates' banter with half an ear as he turned to read his post. After finishing both missives, he interrupted his girls' discussion of the suitability of Pig's membership in the Weasley clan by grabbing both of their arses and squeezing gently. At their squeaks of pleasure-filled surprise, he grinned and said, "Let's shower and get down to breakfast. I have news to share with everyone."

Ninety minutes later, the exceedingly clean and relaxed threesome left the suite and headed down to the kitchen.

oOoOo

As they entered the kitchen to join Remus and Tonks, they were surprised to see Minerva had joined them. "So nice of you to finally join us," the old witch commented with a mischievous grin, "although Remus assures us that you've been up for quite a while."

Remus and Tonks barely withheld their guffaws at the teens steadily reddening faces.

"Well, Professor, it's..." Harry stopped at Minerva's raised hand.

"Believe me, Harry," she interrupted, "I **do** understand. And I **really** don't want or need to know any more than that." The amused senior then became more serious. "I came by to let you know that the Ministry sent word this morning that they've decided to grace me with your guardianship. I don't suppose that I can convince you to behave any better than you normally do?"

"We'll keep him in line, Professor," the angels chanted in unison.

The Head of Gryffindor just lowered her head and shook it slowly. "Why am I not terribly reassured by that, and actually dread it? I assume that you've made your own... arrangements... to, ah, spend time together... while at school."

"Why, Professor, would you think that?" Hermione started with a grin.

"Or why would you even want to know?" continued Nyta with a smile of her own. "Don't you trust us?"

Before things got out of hand, and the elderly witch's heart exploded from sending so much blood to her face, Harry rejoined the conversation. "I got a letter this morning, too, confirming that. I also got one from Bloodsucker explaining that the Ministry denied Tonks due to our close ages and Moony, well, because of Ministry stupidity is what Bloodsucker said." His expression darkened as he continued, "Apparently our _Esteemed Headbastard_ – sorry, Professor – made quite a fuss over the whole thing and refuses to accept it. He's already tried to force his way in to see not only Bloodsucker, but the Goblin High Council over it; thinking he's still my guardian and that they'd support him over the Ministry."

Tonks asked the obvious question, "What did they do to him?"

"They reminded him of the results of his last visit." The young wizard passed around the Goblin's letter, which explained in detail what had happened to Dumbledore the last time he'd tried to boss the Goblins around. It was a very delighted and satisfied group that finished their breakfast together while making plans for the start of term the next day.

oOoOo

After breakfast, the trio of youths spent the day finishing up their packing and relaxing with Tonks and Remus as Minerva had duties to attend to at Hogwarts to prepare for the students' arrival. They told each other stories of their times at Hogwarts that hadn't been discussed before. Nyta wasn't terribly surprised to learn that the Marauders had worked to become Animagi to support their lycan friend; although she was amazed that even little Peter had succeeded. This opened up a topic that Remus had been considering since discovering their secret and he finally broached it that afternoon.

"Have you three considered names for your forms, yet?" the remaining true Marauder asked. At Nyta's look of confusion, he explained, "We – James, Sirius, Peter, and I – all had names for our animal forms. Haven't you wondered why Harry and Hermione often call me 'Moony'?"

Harry and Hermione laughed at their mate's sudden wide-eyed look of understanding. "I can't believe I missed that," Nyta exclaimed. Playfully glaring at her lovers, she mock-sternly added, "And just what are you two hyenas laughing at?" This, naturally, caused them to laugh harder as they drew her into a close embrace.

After settling down, Hermione turned to Remus. "That's actually a good idea, _Moony_." She stuck her tongue out at Nyta who replied by trying to bite it. "Harry, in any case, should have one if he's to pass as my family's Post Owl. I assume you have some suggestions?"

"Just remember Hedwig's covered," added Harry.

"Well," Moony began, "I have given this quite a bit of thought... when you three have been quiet enough for me to think, that is," he added with a lascivious smirk. At the resultant blushes, the older man went on. "I've heard you both call Nyta Hedwig often enough to realize she didn't need another name. Harry's wasn't terribly difficult, once I really gave it some thought. Hermione, on the other hand, was actually quite a challenge, but I think I stumbled on something appropriate."

"Why would Hermione's be so hard?" Harry asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Well," Remus drew out his response thoughtfully, "you have to remember that when I first met her, Hermione was basically a shy and quiet little bookworm – not unlike myself until I met your father and Sirius. She was the last person you'd expect to get into anything like she did with you and Ron. However, I've noticed, the last couple of weeks especially, that she's become more... uh, _outgoing_, I guess you could say. In fact," he added with a naughty grin, "I've _seen_ a whole new side of her – quite a bit of her, in fact." He looked the embarrassed young woman in the eye and added warmly, "And I heartily approve."

"Anyway, what did you some up with?" Nyta asked, curious as to what the mischievous werewolf had in mind.

"Well, for Harry, I thought about Ciarán for two reasons. First of all, it's Gaelic for 'small dark one.' Yes," he held up his hand at Harry's look of outrage (and Nyta's sarcastically muttered, "Small? I don't think so."), "I know, kinda lame. But Ciarán was also an Irish saint, who, among other things, was said to be able to cast spells and did a lot of good for the people in his time."

The trio exchanged lingering, thoughtful looks, seeming to silently discuss it amongst themselves. Turning back to the adults, not quite sure if it would be Remus the academic or Moony the prankster who answered, Hermione asked hesitantly "And for me?"

"You, Hermione, I have seen grow into an incredible young woman. I felt that your Animagus name should reflect not only what you were when I met you, and still are for the most part, but what you've become." A sly smile crossed his face as he concluded, "So I came up with Rati."

Harry and Hermione stared in growing confusion at their partner as she doubled over in hysterical laughter. "No, no, no, he didn't..." she kept repeating between laughs.

The younger two turned back and stared down the smirking werewolf. "Well, we're waiting," Harry growled.

With a twinkle in his eye, Remus explained, "Again, it's a two-fold explanation. First of all, the suffix, _-rati­ _describes the intelligentsia or elite of something or some group." At the scowls from the unamused teens, "Hey, it's better than something predictable like 'Bookworm' or 'Athena'."

Finally calming and catching her breath, Nyta insisted with a lingering chuckle, "Now tell them the real reason, Remus."

"Rati is also the Hindu goddess of passion and lust. And I think there's been plenty of evidence of that around here lately."

Still not even slightly amused, the bushy-haired witch asked crossly, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, for one thing, there's the fact that there doesn't seem to be a room in this house that hasn't been, er, utilized for recreation," Remus observed calmly.

Undeterred, Hermione pressed on, "And what makes you think that? It's not as if we go around announcing things."

A poorly stifled giggle came from Tonks. "Yeah, right," she muttered. At the raised eyebrow of the subject of her amusement, the Metamorphmagus continued, "It's like living in a bloody peep show around here sometimes. Let's see now," the young Auror turned to look at Remus. "There was the kitchen, the parlour, uh..."

"The library, of course," Remus added, helpfully.

"Oh yeah, the bloody library. I'm almost afraid to even go in there. Then there was the dining room..."

"... the potions lab..."

"... the sub-basement..."

"... and the banister on the first floor stairs. I still can't figure out how you three managed that..."

"... and that was just in your human forms. Let's not get started on whatever you three get up to in your bird forms."

The gobsmacked pair looked at Remus and Tonks, then each other, then at a once again giggling Nyta, before suddenly breaking into laughter themselves as they realized the aptness of their names. _"Moony the prankster, indeed,"_ the dusky angel thought as she looked to her lovers for confirmation before saying, "Ciarán and Rati it is."

oOoOo

Stretching out his creaking old bones, Dumbledore woke up in his large feather bed with a satisfied smile. _"I'll finally get that little shit back under control today for certain,"_ the deluded old geezer thought. _"I don't know what kind of crap he pulled with the Ministry, but I _am_ his guardian and he _will_ learn his place. Obviously, he doesn't really have another one as no one seemed to be able to tell me who it is."_

Rising from his bed, he went through his morning ritual, donning a bright orange set of robes with wide green stripes and animated pulsing purple polka-dots roaming willy-nilly all over the garment. _"Perhaps I'll have Fawkes bring him a Portkey during the feast. He can serve detention with Severus for his late arrival."_ With that happy thought, he began his final preparations for the first day of a new school year.

oOoOo

Morning came early for the young Animagi who had fallen asleep quite late as they attempted to get their fill of each other before the enforced separation of the Gryffindor dorms. Hermione awoke first and looked over at her two lovers, smiling softly. _"I can't believe these last couple of weeks," _she mused. _"I never thought I'd even have a chance with Harry, let alone be happy sharing him with another woman. Even more strange are the feelings I have for her as well." _She leaned across and woke Nyta, then Harry with deep, soul-searing kisses, fondling their respective bits in the process.

Harry and Nyta came to life with groans that quickly turned into passionate moans as they returned the favour to the devilish angel that stirred them from their happy dreams. "Get up you two," the newly christened goddess of lust commanded. "This is our last chance and I have a new reputation to maintain. Now let's get good and dirty before we shower." With that, she threw herself on top of both of her lovers and made certain that, not only were they awake, but that all three were very, very dirty, indeed.

oOoOo

A flash of light preceded the appearance of two teens and a large reddish-brown bird in a secluded alley around the corner from King's Cross Station in London. The bird transformed into a lovely young brunette who took the other teens hands in hers. "Are we sure we want to do this?" she asked nervously. "We do have other options."

"We have to, love," replied Harry as he took his angels into his arms. After a moment sharing their love for each other, they drew apart. "We need to keep things as normal as possible to keep the old goat fucker off balance."

"I thought that was his brother," Nyta commented with a smirk before she took a deep breath and transformed. Circling the two chuckling humans, she landed in her customary place on Harry's shoulder. _**"Let's get going, then. The sooner we get the old fool dealt with, the sooner we can enjoy ourselves,"**_ Hedwig said in a series of clicks and barks. _**"Oh, yeah, and Voldie, too."**_

Still chuckling, Harry and Hermione linked hands and, with Hedwig between them, walked the short distance to the station.

oOoOo

A greying, middle-aged man stood in the middle of the square on Grimmauld Place staring seemingly at nothing. _"If I were Dumbledore, where would I have put that stone?"_ he silently considered. Deep in thought, he attempted to retrace the old man's steps as he crossed the street and approached the dilapidated mansion, stopping suddenly at the edge of the grass in the front garden.

Looking around first, he surreptitiously brought out his wand and cast a series of detection spells._ "Nothing," _he thought in exasperation. _"I could have sworn I sensed someth..."_ His eyes shot open in realization. _"Not sensed, _smelled_!" _With a satisfied smirk on his care-worn face, Remus looked around again before getting down on his hands and knees and inhaled sharply through his nose. _"That's it. Blood."_ He then chuckled to himself, _"No wonder I couldn't find it while the kids were here. Too damn many pheromones around. I couldn't smell anything else. Now, where are you, you little bugger?"_

He then realized that, to a passing Muggle, he looked ridiculous sniffing around the edge of the property, so he passed just inside the house's enchantments and continued his quest, determined that today would be the day he found whatever was anchoring the charm that trapped Harry in his own home.

oOoOo

"_**Are you sure you want to do this, my Harry?"**_ asked Hedwig as they approached the portal to Platform 9¾. _**"You know who'll be there."**_

"She's right, Harry," murmured Hermione in agreement. "You know they'll be upset about everything that's gone on this summer. Not to mention us being together." The beautiful brunette eyes danced as she considered, "Can you imagine if we told them about Hedwig, too? Especially without mentioning that she's really human."

Harry and Hedwig both snorted at the thought of the Weasleys' reaction to the thought of a relationship with their Familiar. Sobering, the young wizard said, "I'm more concerned about the old man than the Weasleys. Yeah, Ron and Ginny are gonna be upset, but I don't really care." He squeezed his dusky angel's hand while stroking his fair angel's soft feathers. "I have everyone one I need right here." This simple statement earned him a kiss from the dusky one as the fair one rubbed her face against his while grumbling, _**"Why do you have to say things like that when I can't reward you? You'd better charm the hell out of your curtains tonight, mister. I am so **_**not**_** sleeping alone in the Owlry after you say something like that."**_

"I agree, Harry. I'd expect a visit from Rati tonight as well."

"_**Or maybe **__**Ciarán can join us in the Owlry and we can christen it? Maybe that would make all the males up there **_**finally**_** leave me alone. Of course, then we'd have to fight off all the other hens over Ciarán."**_

Shaking his head in mirth at his angels' one-track minds, Harry led them through the portal and onto the hidden platform.

oOoOo

Hermione and Harry were in their usual compartment cuddled together with Hedwig in Harry's lap as the Hogwarts Express started its long trip north. They were reading a Muggle fantasy novel together when their peace was rudely interrupted by a pair of noisy redheads barging in without knocking.

"Where the hell've you been, Harry?" demanded Ron, startling the three lovers. Hedwig let out an annoyed squawk as she flitted up to perch on the overhead luggage rack. Crookshanks, who had been sleeping in his carrier, opened his eyes, and, finding nothing important, went back to sleep.

"Hello to you, too, Ron," Harry calmly replied. "How was your trip?"

"Trip? Wha...? Who cares about the damn trip? What happened to you? When we got back, we couldn't get back into Headquarters and Dumbledore said you'd gone crazy or something."

Hermione curtly interrupted his raving. "Don't believe everything the old man says," she announced darkly. "He's the cause of most of what's happened since you left."

"But... what? He's Dumbledore!" Ron went on, ignoring the warning signs of the Gryffindor genius' legendary temper as she stiffened in her seat. "He said..."

"Yes, Ron, he's Dumbledore," she asserted sarcastically. "That doesn't mean he's a god! He's just as capable of fucking things up as the rest of us!"

"_**Oh, this is gonna be good,"**_ Hedwig chuttered cheerfully to her mates.

"How do you know so much about what's going on? It's not as if you saw anything from the Muggle world," Ron snarked, the tips of his ears starting to turn the characteristic angry red.

"How do you know where I was, _Ronald_?" Hermione snapped. "Did _Dumbledore_ tell you that, too? Maybe he informed you of what colour knickers I'm wearing today, as well?"

"_**If she's even wearing any..."**_ Hedwig happily continued her commentary.

Snuggling back against Harry, the brunette went on, "I happened to spend the last couple of weeks at Headquarters with Harry."

Ginny, who had been standing slightly behind her brother quietly listening, suddenly noticed just _how_ Hermione was sitting against _her_ Harry. Stifling an angry rant of her own, the petite redhead slid across the compartment. Putting on her best little-girl smile, she approached the couple, invading Harry's personal space. "Budge over, Hermione, so Harry and I can talk while you argue with my brother." Her voice dropped an octave in a failed attempt to sound sultry, "We haven't seen each other in ages and need to get _reacquainted_."

"_**Oh, **__**no, she's not really..."**_

The black-haired wizard had seen her approach and wrapped his arms around his dusky angel possessively. "I-I think I'm fine like I am, Ginny."

"But Harry..." she pouted.

"_**Ooh, that fucking little bitch! Get 'er, Hermione, or I'm gonna shit on her right now! Then I'm gonna tear her face up..."**_

Sitting up straighter, but still allowing his hand to graze the top of Hermione's breast, Harry demanded in annoyance, "Sit down, Ginny. There's plenty of room on the bench across from me." Looking to the other Weasley, he added, "You, too, Ron. A lot has happened since you left that you don't know about." As the two slowly complied, Harry forced himself to relax a bit before continuing, "First of all, let's start with something that should be obvious: Hermione and I are together." The aggravated young man held up a hand as Ginny's mouth opened to speak, "No, Ginny, I don't want to hear it." His voice softened. "Ginny, you're a great girl and, I hope still can be a good friend. I know this sounds trite, but any guy would be lucky to have you. I just don't feel that way about you. Hermione's been my friend for years, and things just went from there." He turned to his other friend and added with a cheeky grin, "Ron, I know you've been my friend for just as long, but frankly, mate, you've got the wrong parts."

As Ron sat back, trying to find a compliment in Harry's words, a red-faced, teary-eyed Ginny stormed out of the compartment in rage and embarrassment.

"_**Why do I have a feeling she'll be back?"**_ Harry and Hermione grinned at Hedwig's comment.

Noticing the looks on his friend's faces, the still rather confused Pureblood asked, "How come it looks like you're both listening to Hedwig? I mean; I'm used to Harry doing that, and really, mate, it's kinda creepy. I don't know if I can handle Hermione doing it, too."

Hedwig chuttered a bit and Harry looked up and replied, "Of course it's safe." Bark. "Yes, I'm sure." Woof, bark. "Don't be silly, of course you can." With that, the owl glided to land across Harry and Hermione's pressed together legs and snuggled into them. _**"This is much better."**_

Wide-eyed, Ron stared at his friends' interaction with Harry's Familiar.

Taking pity on their long-time friend, Hermione softly explained as she gently stroked her lover's feathers, "Ron, being Wizard-raised, you should understand bonded Familiars better than we do. Hedwig just happens to be extremely intelligent and sensitive." After a few more strokes, she quietly added, "The fact that she's beautiful is just a plus."

"_**Damn you. Do you know what you're doing to me? If I were Nyta right now, your laps would be **__**so drenched. Get rid of the git, lock and silence this compartment, and block the windows before he sees something he shouldn't!"**_

"Hey, Ron, don't you have a Prefects' meeting or something?"

"Shite, mate, you're right. C'mon, Hermione or we'll be late." The youngest male Weasley stood up and held out his hand to assist his female friend.

"Sorry, Ron, I'm turning in my badge." His hand dropped to his side at her proclamation while his brain tried to process this newest revelation.

The Gryffindor Keeper's shock didn't end there as Harry added, "And I won't be playing Quidditch this year, either."

"What?" Stunned that the two constants in his Hogwarts life had just been dashed, he demanded, "Why the hell not?" His anger was again evident in his reddening ears.

"Long story, Ron. It'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts and can find some privacy." The promise of an explanation seemed to mollify their old friend.

"Well, okay... I guess. See you guys later." Ron left, shaking his head at the sudden upheaval in his normally predictable school life, which consisted of three things: Harry as Seeker, Hermione as Prefect and working towards the Head Girl spot, and nearly getting killed every year. _"Hey, maybe we won't almost get killed this year,"_ he considered as he shuffled his way to the Head Students' car at the front of the train. _"Nah, never happen. But now we'll never win the Quidditch cup. Damn!"_

As the door closed, Harry's wand was flashing, applying the requested charms while Hedwig transformed, pinning Hermione to the bench in frantic passion. Seeing this, the equally randy wizard chuckled to himself, _"Better add a strong Notice-Me-Not charm as well. This is gonna take a while."_

Hearing the ruckus, Crookshanks lazily opened his eyes and, once again seeing nothing of interest, settled back to his nap. _"Do those three ever go out of heat,"_ he mused as he drifted back off. _"If it weren't for that extra fancy cat food, I'd be looking for a new mistress."_

oOoOo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Anything that's recognizable belongs to JKR and those she has blessed with millions of Dollars, Pounds, Euros, Rupees, Rubles, Lira, Marks, Pesos, Yen (well, you get the idea) from her efforts.

**A/N: **I was starting to read a perfectly good harem fic when this rabid little bunny came jumping in and wouldn't leave well enough alone. What was really frustrating is that the idea had absolutely nothing in common with what I was reading (think apples and freight trains). Thanks must be given to Herman Tumbleweed for all his help in making this readable and canoncansodoff for ideas to help develop it further.

**A/N 2:** Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read and review. I apologise for the time it's been since the last update. Real Life has been, uhm, inconvenient at best and my muse has taken to popping off to the pub (one in Tahiti, think) every chance she gets. Lucky bitch. I have found it rather gratifying that so many people have contacted me to bitch, uh, er, _encourage_ me to update.

Chapter 8

"_Ah, yes, my favourite day of the school year,"_ thought Albus Dumbledore as he relaxed in his golden chair while watching the students file into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. _"All these young minds to mould into proper young wizards and witches."_ His eyes scanned the large room, occasionally stopping and twinkling as he spotted the various students he had plans for.

When the flow of bodies into the room slowed, he rose to his feet and waited for the last few students to find their seats. As he began to give his customary welcome to the staff and students, he noticed amongst the stragglers, a handsome, raven-haired young man arm-in-arm with a beautiful, bushy-haired brunette as they seated themselves at the far end of the Gryffindor table. A white owl flew from his shoulder to perch in the rafters, nearly clipping the old man's head as it flew by.

A look of rage crossed his face for a brief moment before he composed himself and addressed the crowd. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he announced. "Professor McGonagall, would you be so kind as to bring in the First Years and begin the Sorting?" As his Deputy Headmistress complied, Dumbledore reclaimed his seat, seething, with only one thought on his mind as the Sorting progressed.

"_How the hell did he get out of th__at damned house?"_

oOoOo

"... now, off to your dorms as the new term starts early."

With a groan, Harry sat back from the feast and leaned against Hermione, whispering, "After that meal, I don't think Ciarán would be able to get off the ground."

Giggling softly, his mate replied in a sultry voice, "Oh, I don't know; I'm sure Rati and Hed could give him some _incentive_." Gesturing up the table with a nod of her head, she continued, "Good thing that Ron doesn't have that problem. He's still going strong."

Looking in the direction indicated, Harry saw the red-head in question still shovelling food in his face as the students began to head to their various houses. "How the hell..." Harry's musing was interrupted by the approach of his Magical Guardian.

"Harry, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office," Minerva blandly stated with a grimace.

Sighing, the young wizard commented, "Well, that didn't take long, did it? Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, lad, he didn't. Would you like me to join you?"

Harry thought for a moment. "If you did, we'd pretty much have to tell him who my guardian is. Are we ready to do that, yet?"

Hermione countered, "You may have to, anyway. There's no telling what he may try." Her eyes unfocussed as she thought for a moment. "You know, I think that Rati just might fancy a flight to help burn off some of this feast," she said as a nasty grin began to spread across her face. "And if she happens to be near the Headmaster's window... well, she'd probably be able to at least go for help, if necessary."

Harry and Minerva exchanged grins of their own. "Well, guess I should get this over with," Harry grumbled.

oOoOo

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in the throne room that had been set up for him in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor drumming his long fingers against the arm of his grand chair, lost in thought. Suddenly, his glowing red eyes fixed on one of his minor Death Eaters. Swiftly drawing his wand, he pointed it at the black-cloaked and hooded wizard and incanted, _"Crucio."_ He held the torture curse for nearly a full minute before releasing his minion from its effects. He repeated this with two more of his followers before relaxing.

"Lucius," the snake-faced wizard hissed, "why do I seem to be surrounded with incompetents? I set very simple tasks for my followers and anything that is more complicated than 'rape, pillage, and plunder' seems to meet with failure." He glared at the tall, blonde aristocrat. "I'm not certain why I even bothered to liberate any of you from Azkaban."

"M-my Lord," the frightened senior Death Eater stuttered, "I-I swear..."

Voldemort tiredly raised a pale hand, stopping the justifications that were about to spew from the other wizard's mouth. "I really don't expect an intelligent answer. What I expect is success."

The wizard formerly known as Tom Riddle sighed deeply, and continued in a cold, sibilant whisper that was, nonetheless, heard throughout the vast room, "I find myself... disappointed in the members of my ancestor's House. If the great Salazar Slytherin only knew..." He raised his voice so as to be assured that all of the assembled could hear his every word, "But, no matter. I trust there will be success in all of our future endeavours." He rose from the chair and drew himself up to his full height. "You are all Purebloods! The best of the best! All of your failures simply demonstrate that you **are** the inbred idiots that the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors claim!"

Ignoring the shock and murmurs from the assembled, the enraged dark wizard concluded with disdain in his voice, "If necessary, I **will** kill you all and wait a generation or two and start again. I have already conquered Death, and if I must wait a bit longer to achieve my goals, so be it. I would, however, prefer to get the Wizarding World back on track before then – before it is contaminated any more than it already is."

Voldemort drew a calming breath and slowly re-took his seat. After taking a few moments to keep himself from simply killing all his Death Eaters, he looked down at the owner of the manor he resided in, who was grovelling at his feet. "Now, Lucius, have my instructions been passed on to the children of my loyal followers?"

"Y-yes, my Lord."

"And what of your own son, Lucius; has it been impressed upon him that my displeasure will be... extreme... should he decide to take matters into his own hands and disturb things... again?"

"Y-yes, my Lord."

"Very well, see to it that he comports himself as a proper Slytherin." The Dark Lord looked out at the assembled mass of cloaked and masked Death Eaters. "Wormtail, stay. The rest of you; be gone. Carry out your assignments and _no more failures!_ Oh, and Lucius..?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"_Crucio."_

Releasing Lucius from the pain curse after a few moments, Voldemort closed his eyes as the room rapidly cleared. _"Fools," _he thought. _"I'm beginning to think I should have started a Mudblood revolt; or a Half-blood one anyway. Perhaps these Purebloods actually __**are**__ too inbred to be of any use to me. Ah well, this is their last chance. If they fuck up again, they're gone. I'll just wait a few decades, and then try to find some competent followers. I don't give a shit about the politics, anyway. It's all about the power."_

Satisfied with his decision, he addressed the portly wizard who was still prostrating himself before his master, "Rise, Wormtail."

As the Rat Animagus hastily complied, an uncharacteristic chuckle slipped from the Dark Lord. "It amazes me, Wormtail, that you seem to be the most capable of my people."

"Th-th-thank-you, m-master," Pettigrew fawned, while trying to hide his pride in his Master's compliment.

"Don't get so excited. It doesn't really say very much," admonished the Dark Lord mildly, though he was slightly amused. "Now, Wormtail, I may need your... extra skills very soon. I'm finding myself... concerned... about the behaviour of the current class of Slytherins; especially young Draco. It may be necessary for you to infiltrate Hogwarts and check on them for me from time to time."

"Y-yes, Master."

Voldemort paused for a moment at an errant thought. "I'm curious. What do you think of the young Snakes? Compare them to the Slytherins from your time at Hogwarts." Seeing the nervousness of his pasty-faced minion, Riddle reassured the cowardly man before him, "I want an honest evaluation, Wormtail. The only wrong answer would be if you lied to me."

"I-I didn't know v-very many, Master. I'd say that Severus was p-pretty typical, though." Pettigrew frowned as he thought for a moment, "I'm afraid, from what I've seen, that Draco, though h-he's much more a-arrogant than most... well, he's pretty typical as far as his attitude and abilities go."

Voldemort steepled his fingers as he carefully considered Peter's words. "Thank you, Wormtail. You've given me much to consider and have earned a reward. You may take one of the younger female captives for yourself for the night. Now go."

Shocked beyond belief at the evil wizard's actions and generosity, he stammered his gratitude and left his Master's presence as fast as his stubby legs would take him, remembering a particularly fetching redhead he'd seen Nott bring in that morning.

"_Yes, indeed, Wormtail. You __**have**__ given me much to consider..."_

oOoOo

Dumbledore smiled widely as Harry and Minerva entered his office. "Thank you for coming, Harry," the old man commented before turning to his deputy. "And thank you, Minerva, for bringing him. That will be all." His dismissal was plain.

"Albus, I think that..."

"I said, that will be all_,_ Professor."

Catching a surreptitious nod from her ward out of the corner of her eye, the irritated Scotswoman glared at her superior before stalking off with a huff.

Sitting back with a satisfied look on his hairy face, the old manipulator addressed his student with a faint smirk. "Well, Harry, I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you here."

"Why is that, Headmaster?" Harry responded with a feigned look of innocent confusion on his face.

oOoOo

Remus fell onto his back in the scraggly grass of Black Manor's front garden, drained and frustrated. He'd been searching the property all day for the anchor that was keeping the entrapment spell active. _"Gah, I give up for tonight," _the werewolf thought resignedly. _"I think dinner and a hot soak is in order."_ With this promising new thought in mind, he stretched out each of his limbs, one at a time, before tiredly rolling over. As he prepared to lever himself to his feet, he once again caught a whiff of blood. Creeping forward slowly on his stomach so as to not lose the scent, he soon came to the edge of the grass just a few inches outside the enchantment field. All thoughts of a hot bath disappeared as he carefully and systematically probed the edge of the grass directly across from the square.

Suddenly, he felt a small bump in the rough turf at the very edge of the street; the blood-smell somewhat obscured by the odour of old asphalt. Scrabbling at the dirt, Moony removed a small stone which was caked with a sticky, reddish-brown substance. _"Well, well,"_ he thought while dragging himself to a sitting position back inside the Anti-Muggle Charms, _"what do we have here?"_ He waved his wand in an intricate pattern over the stone, analysing it thoroughly.

At one time, the lycan would have been shocked at the dark magic that had been used to create the anchor-stone, but the past few weeks had been very enlightening. He set down the cursed object, which had Egyptian runes inscribed on it, and laid back in the grass, considering what he'd found.

"_My, my, Albus, you __**are**__ getting desperate, aren't you?"_ he thought in amusement. _"But what to do... what to do..."_

oOoOo

"I had heard from several members of the Order that there was a problem with the enchantments around Headquarters. It seems that no one has been able to access the property for the last couple of weeks. We were afraid that you and Miss Granger were trapped inside."

"We had no problems at all, Headmaster, Harry replied with an open and honest expression on his face. We got our supplies in Diagon Alley, as usual, and had dinner in Muggle London a couple of times. We even went sight-seeing some nights." Harry sighed, "As far as the Order goes, well... I was tired of the way I was being treated in my own home."

"About that, Harry; I must insist you remove those restrictions and allow the Order to use it as their headquarters again."

"No, sir, I don't think I will."

Dumbledore's frustration grew as he snapped back in annoyance, "You will and you'll do it now, young man. I've had enough of your behaviour this summer and you **will** do as you are told. Not only that, you will explain, exactly, how you got out of that house."

oOoOo

After relaxing a bit, and collecting his thoughts, the former Defence Professor sat back up and stared again at the bit of darkness in front of him. _"Well, I suppose I could just vanish it and let the charm dissipate on its own, but Harry -- not to mention James and Sirius -- would probably be disappointed with me. I think this requires a more Marauder-worthy approach."_

Picking up the stone, he stood with an achy groan and went to the middle of the front garden, carefully setting it down in the grass. Drawing his wand, he executed an elaborate series of swishes and flicks while chanting an ancient Sumerian incantation Bill Weasley would be astonished to learn that the werewolf knew. As he completed the long incantation, Remus threw himself to the ground away from the stone which was radiating a sickly crimson glow. A loud explosion shook the House's enchantments as it became a pile of fine ash, which was swept away in the gentle, late evening breeze.

oOoOo

"Well, Headmaster, we just walked out the front door," Harry answered in a Slytherin manner. "As far as the Order goes, I really don't want them there and you don't have the authority to make me."

"On the contrary, Harry, as your Magical Guardian, I do," Dumbledore insisted, the twinkle having long left his eyes.

"But you're **not** my Guardian, sir."

"Harry, enough with this! I'm tired of your lies. There is no record of a new guardian being assigned to you, therefore I am still..." Dumbledore's angry rant abruptly stopped as a bright red glow surrounded him while his wrinkled face contorted in agony. All of a sudden, the glow was abruptly sucked into his body at the same time as a piercing cry escaped his lips. Rati flew in the open window, watching as the old wizard fell face first onto his desk, unconscious, before she flashed away.

Moments later, Minerva and Hermione came rushing into the office. "What happened, Harry?" Minerva asked, concern etched into her features.

A puzzled Harry answered thoughtfully, "I really don't know, Minerva. He was going on about my guardianship, then a light surrounded him and he screamed and collapsed." Cocking his head to one side, he added with a cheeky grin, "I guess our meeting's over, then."

Shaking her head and suppressing a chuckle, the Deputy Headmistress sent them off to Gryffindor Tower while she went to the Floo to call for Madam Pomfrey.

oOoOo

Harry and Hermione were walking hand-in-hand back to the tower when the dusky angel stopped and dragged Harry into an empty classroom. Transforming into Rati, she grabbed Harry and flashed them to the Owlery.

"_**We need to talk to Hed about this,"**_ Rati trilled softly. Understanding, Ciarán appeared just as Hedwig approached. Together, the three mates quickly flew towards the Forbidden Forest.

Finding a clearing well away from Hagrid's hut, they all landed near a small pond and transformed back to their human forms. After sharing some necessary mutual affection, the trio of Animagi cuddled together against a fallen log, ready to discuss the evening's events.

Hedwig and Rati had been out flying together as they monitored the situation in the Headmaster's office when, out of the blue, Rati had dived through the Headmaster's window, leaving Hedwig to worry about her mates' safety. Scant minutes later, the Snowy Owl had had a feeling that she needed to return to the Owlery, and had arrived just in time to see Harry transform into Ciarán. But now, her patience was wearing thin. "So, what the hell happened in there?"

"I'd like to know as well. I only caught the aftermath," Hermione added.

Holding his angels tightly against himself, Harry pondered a moment before he began. "I... I don't really know. He was whinging about being locked out of the house, and wanted to know how I'd gotten out, as we expected." A shamelessly evil smirk formed on his face. "Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about my answers." The girls also smirked as they each kissed a cheek and nibbled an ear.

"Anyway," he continued, more seriously this time," he started his usual 'I'm your Guardian so you'll bend over and take it without Vaseline' bullshite when he just... stopped. I really don't know why. There was this feeling of pressure in the room, and a dark red light kind of... flew into him. Then he screamed and passed out."

Hermione nodded darkly. "I felt a build-up of dark magic in there, and that's why I flew in." The memory caused the girl to shiver and she drew herself closer to her wizard, as she added softly, "It was horrible. That magic made me feel so – so dirty..."

A flash of fire signalled Fawkes' arrival. Trilling happily, he glided to the threesome as Hermione transformed. Nyta and Harry were treated to a relaxing phoenix concert as Fawkes obviously had much to tell Rati.

Hermione reappeared with the dreamy look on her face that usually followed an extended conversation with the red and gold phoenix, as the elder phoenix flashed away. Although curious, Harry and Nyta took the time to snog her back to coherent human thought.

oOoOo

Minerva watched as Poppy Pomfrey carefully levitated the headmaster out of his office and down to the Hospital Wing. The school's matron had said that Albus was suffering from some sort of magical overload, as if a spell had failed or had suddenly gone wrong. The elderly witch would have to ask Harry if it was anything that **he** had done. Shaking herself from her musings, she left the office in pursuit, activating Albus' locking charms behind her, not noticing that Fawkes had disappeared after Poppy's examination.

oOoOo

After Harry and Nyta had successfully distracted their lover from the after-effects of her conversation with Fawkes (which resulted in them being only partially clothed and quite mellow), the Gryffindor witch sat up suddenly and exclaimed in alarm, "Now! I gotta go now! It's the perfect time!"

Eyes locking together in confusion, the Owl Animagi grabbed their mate to stop her before they lost their chance for an explanation. "What are you talking about, love?" Harry asked gently.

Collecting herself, Hermione turned to the other two and explained in a rush, "Dumbledore's journal. You know; the one that Fawkes said that we needed. He's in the Hospital Wing from whatever happened and this is our best chance to get it. From what Fawkes said, Dumbles was writing in it just before Harry arrived and didn't get a chance to replace all of the protections on it. He told me exactly how to get it and copy it without the old fart knowing, but if I don't go now, who knows when we'll get another chance."

Harry and Nyta shared a puzzled look, trying to parse Hermione's rapid-fire explanation. The mixed expressions of determination and pleading on her face settled the matter, though, as they realized that they'd have to wait for a better explanation. Taking her into a quick, loving embrace, Nyta said, "Go, but be careful. We'll meet you in the Owlery."

After a quick kiss for each of her lovers, Rati appeared and immediately flashed away.

Chuckling together, Nyta stood and drew Harry to his feet and took him into a loose embrace. "You know," the fair angel purred, "Rati might be a while and there are **lots **of perches in the Owlery..." Harry gulped as she added quietly and lustily, "Let's go make some hens jealous."

oOoOo

Rati appeared in the Headmaster's office in the customary flash of fire. After a reassuring note from Fawkes, the young phoenix resumed her human form and looked around the cluttered, circular office. Spotting what she was looking for, the witch glanced at the immortal bird for confirmation before approaching the ornate cabinet that Dumbledore kept his Pensieve in.

As her nerves started getting the better of her, Hermione glanced back at the patiently observing avian and whispered, "Are you sure about this, Fawkes? I can only imagine what the old fart has done here."

Fawkes let out an amused trill. _**"Worry not, young one. Although the book has had many different hiding places over the years, Albus is nothing if not consistent. I have given you the knowledge... and you have the strength. Just trust yourself, and your instincts."**_

Taking a deep breath, Hermione drew her wand and waved it in a complex pattern across the front of the cabinet. A moment later, a narrow shelf popped out near the bottom, holding an old, well-worn, leather-bound book. Releasing the breath that she'd been unconsciously holding, the young witch carefully levitated the book to one of the larger of the many spindly-legged tables that adorned the grand office.

"_**Well done, fledgling,"**_ her avian mentor crooned. _**"Now, this is the important part. Be extremely careful so that you replicate all of the enchantments he's cast on it, as well."**_

Closing her chocolate brown eyes for a moment to focus herself, Hermione waved her left hand slowly back and forth over the old journal while murmuring a spell that had been unknown for millennia, but which Fawkes had passed his knowledge of to her. Slowly, an exact physical and magical duplicate phased into existence under her right hand which had been mirroring the movements of the left one. With a deft flick of her wand, Dumbledore's journal was securely back in its hiding place.

"Thank you, Fawkes," the relieved witch sighed tiredly while affectionately scratching the phoenix's neck. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"_**Nonsense, young one. I simply gave you the **__**knowledge that you lacked,"**_ he reassured her. _**"Rejoin your mates and allow their love to rejuvenate you. You did very well tonight. We will all benefit from your efforts sooner rather than later."**_

Smiling, Hermione kissed the old bird on the top of his head while placing the copied journal in her pocket. She transformed and warbled her farewell before flashing away.

Trilling a laugh, Fawkes said to himself,_** "If I were only a few thousand years younger, I could overlook the fact that she's really a human. See what **_**she**_** thinks about age and experience..."**_

oOoOo

Winging their way into the Owlery together after a leisurely and playful flight back from the Forbidden Forest, Hedwig and Ciarán landed on the perch that Hedwig had claimed as her own six years ago. Nuzzling each other affectionately, Harry suddenly stopped, eyes growing wide in panic, as the large owl community became oddly silent. _**"W-why are they staring at me?"**_

"_**What, love?"**_ Hedwig chuttered while still rubbing her head against her mate.

"_**The other owls; **__**th-they're all staring at me,"**_ Ciarán replied nervously, hopping lightly from foot to foot.

Stopping her rubbing with an exasperated sigh, the white owl glared fiercely at the other birds in warning. Returning her attention to her mate, she explained, _**"It's like we said; the hens are jealous and the males are feeling threatened."**_

"_**But… why?"**_

"_**A much better potential mate has entered their domain. The males want to re-establish their claims. The females, well... they want what I want..."**_

"_**Gkkk..."**_ With that, Ciarán lost his Gryffindor courage and quickly glided to the floor and transformed. Nyta joined him moments later, laughing heartily. She drew her wand and cast a cleaning charm, followed by a cushioning charm on a corner of the room so they could relax until Rati joined them.

When she did a short time later, the reddish-brown and gold phoenix found her mates cuddled together, Harry hiding behind his white-blonde protector. Transforming, Hermione stared at the scene before her. One eyebrow raised in question, she joined her mates on the only clean section of floor. "Okay, ah, why..." Shaking her head in consternation, the titular Goddess of Lust ran a hand through her hair as she tried to ask again, "I expected you two to be busy on Hedwig's perch when I arrived, but instead, I find this rather less than arousing scene. Is there a particular reason that my reputation is being besmirched?" The last was said with a faux haughty air, reminiscent of a certain arse-kissing Weasley son.

"It seems," Nyta smirked, "that our brave Gryffindor, here, has developed a sudden case of ornithophobia."

"I have not," Harry petulantly insisted. "It's just... they're... they're **staring** at me."

Hermione chuckled at her lovers, knowing that there had to be a good story behind this one. "Okay, then," she commanded in full Goddess mode, "I'll flash us to the corridor outside the Room of Requirement. Oh, and Nyta... make sure there are lots of perches."

The ex-Ravenclaw smiled evilly.

oOoOo

As she was preparing for bed, Minerva heard the distinctive sound of the Floo in her office. Grabbing a dressing gown, the elderly Scot returned to her office to see Remus' head appear in the fire.

"Good evening, Minerva," the werewolf greeted. "Sorry to trouble you so late, but I need to get a message to Harry. I was hoping that you could pass it on for me."

Conjuring a straight-backed chair, the elderly teacher sat and faced her former student. "I hope it can wait until morning, Remus. I suspect that wherever they are, it isn't Gryffindor Tower. And to be quite honest, I really don't want to know where they are or what they are doing."

A salacious chuckle escaped the lycan's lips as he rolled his eyes. "Believe me, Minerva, after this past summer, I don't blame you one bit. Anyway, can you let your resident sex fiends know that I finally found the anchor that Albus placed on the property? I've taken care of both it and the Entrapment Charm." He paused momentarily with a grimace. "Minerva... he used an Egyptian Bloodstone."

"He didn't! He couldn't have... Remus, are you absolutely certain?"

Moony nodded his head slowly as he answered, "I'm very certain, especially as I had to use a Sumerian curse to break it. I suspect Albus was, erm, a bit inconvenienced by it." The Marauder's face broke into an evil smirk.

Understanding lit up Minerva's eyes as she exclaimed, "Inconvenienced? He's **still** unconscious in the Hospital Wing. Poppy's not even sure when he'll come out of it. Why don't you come through tomorrow after breakfast? I'm sure I'll run across the little perverts by then. They will, I'm certain, need to eat, if only to keep their strength up."

"Thanks, Minerva, I will. Good night."

"Good night, Remus."

oOoOo

The Deputy Headmistress sat in her place at the Head Table enjoying her tea and preparing to distribute the class schedules when she saw her ward and, well, one of his girlfriends take their seats at the Gryffindor House table across from Ronald Weasley. Wondering for a moment where young Miss Scandia was, Minerva set down her cup and rose to give her students their schedules.

As she approached Harry and Hermione, she said, "Mr Potter and Miss Granger, I need to see you both in my office before your first class." Lowering her voice to a bare whisper, she added, "You may wish to find your Familiar first."

As she continued down the table, she heard Weasley blurt out, "Damn, you two. In trouble before classes even start? How'd you manage that?"

oOoOo

Dumbledore woke slowly in a curtained-off part of the Hospital Wing with a pounding headache. _"What happened? What am I doing here?"_ Sitting up and looking around, he called in a raspy voice, "Poppy?"

The curtain opened just enough to admit the bustling form of the Matron, Poppy Pomfrey. Seeing her patient trying to get out of bed, she commanded, "Lay back down, Albus. You're not going anywhere."

"But Poppy, I..."

"Don't you dare 'But Poppy' me, Albus Dumbledore! And don't even try to convince me that you're fine. I don't know what you were getting up to last night, but I do know that you nearly drained your magical core trying to deal with whatever spell you were trying to control. If I didn't know better, I'd suspect it was some dark Blood Rite gone wrong."

"But..."

"No, Albus." She gave her wand a wave, and the Headmaster found himself bound to the bed. "Now, as I was saying, you're suffering from extreme magical depletion, and you'll be staying right here until I say so."

"But..."

"No, Albus. I swear, you're as bad as Mr Potter." As the stern witch finished her examination, in spite of the Headmaster's sudden icy glare, she added before walking away, "Oh, and I have your wand locked in my office, so don't think you can try anything."

Dumbledore resigned himself to his fate, thinking, _"Could things get any worse?"_

Suddenly, there was a rumbling in his stomach that made him realize that Poppy hadn't left a bedpan. _"Oh, shite!"_ he thought before bellowing, "Poppy!"

oOoOo


End file.
